More Words To Say
by InnocenceOfAnAngel
Summary: He, thinks only about the things that can benefit himself. She, unable to trust guys because of one person's betrayal. Will they be able to get over their faults and hurts to see that they are meant for each other?
1. Chapter 1: Doomed

Hey, all!

Just letting you know that the fic will follow some of the events listed in the manga and anime.

Do enjoy reading the fic and please do comment! :)

[Btw, I will take sometime to update the fic. My classes just started. So, I might be busy with assignments... :S]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Doomed<strong>

Juliana 'Lia' Summers hugged her books tightly to her. Her first day in high school began today! How excited she was for the new things she would be facing! Then, the grin dropped from her face as she remembered where she was going to study. She was two months late to enter the school as the letter of acceptance had come rather late (she had not gone to school at all within those two months as she had not applied to go elsewhere). Also, she had not wanted to study in such an expensive school. But, her mother had urged her to apply for a scholarship and then try to enter the school.

Lia sighed. Her mother was going through so much difficulties with running the household single handedly. And now, she had requested that Lia attend the school. For the past two years, she had spent all her time studying just so that she could enter the school. After all, it was what her mother wanted her to do. So, why not? Though, obeying her mother had caused her friends… But it was great to see her mother smile when she had received the letter of acceptance as well as hearing that Lia had gotten a half-scholarship.

"Today is a new day, Lia!" she told herself. "Now is no time for you to regret!" She took a step towards the gate and had to leap backwards to avoid being hit by a limousine that honked loudly at her as it drove pass her into the school. She watched the car, bewildered. Then, she remembered that this school was for the elite. Of course there would be a lot of people riding such cars to school.

Then, she heard the school bell ring and quickly rushed into the school. She had been running for awhile and wondered why she still had not reached the entrance to the school. "It… seemed… closer… on… open day…" Lia panted as she ran faster. She saw the entrance up ahead and sighed in relief as soon as she was near. That was then she noticed that there were a lot of cars lining up in front and students coming out of the cars as if they were princesses and princes.

Lia sighed. She had a funny feeling that she would be having a hard time to fit in. But for her mother's sake, she would try to fit in. Hopefully she can endure the time she studied in this environment.

* * *

><p>"I heard that there's another scholarship student attending this year," Kaoru said as he and Hikaru entered the music room where the host club had their activities.<p>

"Looks like Haruhi is no longer a novelty item," Hikaru grinned just as Haruhi appeared from another room in her costume. Haruhi pretended not to hear them, going off to get Hunny-senpai another slice of cake.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyoya said, appearing with a clipboard in his hand. He checked something off the board and then wrote something else at the bottom of the piece of paper on the clipboard. "Since you both are very free at the moment, I want you to help shift those things to the other room." He gestured at boxes that were stacked to the ceiling. "The workers forgot to move them this morning. I can't have them in plain view. Start moving them now." He turned around and walked off, scribbling more things on the clipboard.

Hikaru and Kaoru muttered as they started moving the boxes into a nearby room where they stored other things. They did not want to oppose Kyoya. After all, their senpai was not called the Demon Lord for nothing. Even Haruhi felt that the name befitted Kyoya.

Haruhi watched as they moved the things. Another scholarship student… She had heard about the rumor days ago. She had not really bothered. Now, she also did not really care. Though, she did wonder what the student was like. Haruhi shrugged and went back to her work, taking care to not mess up the costume she wore. She did not want to add more to her debt.

* * *

><p>"I really don't think I should go for this," Lia said as her new friends half-dragged her down a long corridor. "I don't have much money to spend for this."<p>

"No worries!" Kiyoko Tsugawa said. She was the daughter of the president of a popular alcohol-producing company. "Today's event is not a fund-raising event. So, you must go for this! It is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! You won't regret it!" The other three girls simultaneously agreed.

"Ok then…" Lia murmured, reluctantly letting them drag her towards wherever they wanted to go.

Soon, they were standing in front of a door. Lia noticed that the sign read 'Music Room 3'. They were going to hear people play in the school band? Why did they have to pay in that case? Unless… There was a live band here? Kiyoko said to the other girls, "On the count of three. One… Two… THREE!" They pulled open the doors.

Rose petals drifted on soft wind towards them. Lia raised an eyebrow and then she noticed that there were seven figures in the room. Her new friends started squealing in delight and Lia just frowned. So this is what rich people do in their free time. She found the seven men dressed in rich-looking, medieval clothing not much to her taste. In fact, she found them to be weird.

Before she could say anything, Kiyoko and the rest dragged her into the room. She found herself seated at a beautifully-carved rosewood table. The blonde haired guy tended to them. Lia whispered to Kiyoko, "Who are all these people? And why are we having this event in a music room?"

"They are Host Club members," Kiyoko whispered back. "This blonde-haired guy is Tamaki Suoh. You know, Chairman Suoh's son. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The tall guy is Mori and the guy beside him is Hunny, both of them are seniors." Lia looked at the smaller guy that sat on the chair beside Mori. He looked a lot like an elementary school student.

"There is another scholarship student here," Kiyoko continued. "I think you would have heard of him. He's Haruhi Fujioka. He's in the first class along with Hikaru and Kaoru Oh! That's Kyoya Ootori!" Lia looked to see the guy that Kiyoko mentioned. The guy wore glasses and looked rather smart. He seemed to be scribbling something on the clipboard that he held. Lia frowned. Ootori… The name sounded familiar. But she could not remember where she had heard that family name before. Oh well! Since all the people here are rich, and most probably famous, she probably came across the family name while reading the newspapers or something.

"He's scary," Midori Shiratako said softly, leaning over to take part in their conversation as well. "I feel like I am in an Arctic blizzard when I talk to him."

"But he doesn't look scary…" Lia said, watching as Kyoya smiled at a student. She looked at the other girls that sat around the table and saw them stare at her as if she had just lost her mind. By that time, Tamaki had gone off to bring them something to eat and drink.

"Looks can be deceiving," Eri and Eiko Tanaka quoted what the English teacher had taught them that day. The other two girls nodded. Lia looked at them, wondering who came from the stranger world now.

"Who is deceiving, mademoiselle?" Tamaki asked, returning with a tray laden with a teapot, tea cups and a plate of biscuits.

"Oh, Tamaki-senpai, we were just talking about this teacher," Eri answered. "Are those jam-filled biscuits? I love those!"

Lia watched as the four girls competed with each other for Tamaki's attention. She took a sip from the cup of tea, noticing the rich flavor of the tea. _I feel as though I have stepped into a different world now…_ Lia thought. Two hours later, the girls in the room started to get up and go. Kiyoko told Lia that the Host Club would now be closing. They were approaching the main hall when Lia realized that she had left a book back at the music room.

She told the others to go home first while she returned to get the book. She went back to the room and quietly opened the door. Seeing no one around, she went to the table she had sat with her friends and picked up her book that had fallen under the table. She was getting up to her feet when she felt two hands land on her shoulders. She screamed in surprise.

* * *

><p>"The new student doesn't look like much," Hikaru and Kaoru said. "She must be as poor as Haruhi." They had noticed the girl wearing jeans and t-shirt like what Haruhi had been wearing on the first day she attended Ouran.<p>

"Um… I think she is pretty…" Hunny said cutely, stuffing another cake into his mouth. He remembered the quiet girl with black hair. Her eyes looked gray. But Hunny couldn't quite tell as he was sitting from a distance away. She did not look Asian. Neither did she look Western. Maybe she had mixed parents like Tamaki's?

"But not as pretty as my daughter," Tamaki said, insistent on protecting Haruhi.

"Ah no ne… Is she like Tamaki?" Hunny asked, looking thoughtful. He did not look like he heard Tamaki at all.

"Well, her mother is Japanese," Kyoya answered, typing more things in his laptop. "But there is nothing on her father. Apparently the man disappeared when Juliana was only nine years old."

"You sound as though you did not manage to find anything on her," Hikaru said.

"Well… I was not given enough time to look up on her," Kyoya said defensively. "Usually, I only research on people who attend the Host Club. I did not think the scholarship student would actually come here on her first day in school."

"Haruhi did come to the music room on her first day of high school," Kaoru replied, watching as Haruhi walked pass them with another tray laden with dirty cups. "But you knew some things about her then."

"I did do a little bit of research on her then," Kyoya frowned. "Just surface research."

"But you did not look up on this new student?" Hikaru asked.

"Since you both are asking so many questions," Kyoya said, his glasses flashed, telling Kaoru that Kyoya was irritated with their questions. "Why don't you help clean up the music room a little? We need to get everything back to normal by tomorrow. I am sure you both wouldn't mind helping the cleaners out." He went back to his typing.

"Let's go, Hikaru," Kaoru said, dragging his twin from the room.

Kyoya sighed in relief inwardly. Actually, he had not managed to get much information on the girl. No matter how much he looked, he couldn't find anything. It was as if someone had erased almost everything about Juliana from the system. And when he had actually found something, he found that the information was inaccessible unless he had higher authority. How much more authority did an elite member of society needed? Was Juliana's father wanted for something? If so, then that would explain all the lock files he found that required higher authorization in order to view the files.

What he had found about Juliana had been minimal. What he had told the club members were true. But there had been no names as to who her parents were. She had an older brother. But again, there were no names. Kyoya clicked on something that appeared on the laptop screen. He frowned, comparing the data he received with data he had collected from the school's network. _Interesting…_ he thought.

Suddenly, he heard a girl scream. The other host club members, except for him and Haruhi, jumped to their feet and rushed towards the sound. Kyoya slowly got up, wondering what the twins had done this time. He was near the group when he heard Kaoru trying to explain that they had unintentionally frightened her. He noticed that the 'her' Kaoru was referring to was the scholarship student. She was sitting on the floor, holding a book to her as if it were a shield.

"A princess should not be mistreated like that," Tamaki said, attempting to use his charm on Juliana. He reached out for her hand but Juliana slapped his hand away.

"Do not touch me!" she screamed at him. Tamaki stumbled backwards as if she had just punched him in the face. This was the second girl that had not fallen for Tamaki's charms.

She got to her feet on her own. She turned red, looking a little embarrassed at her outburst. Kyoya frowned. Then, Hikaru said, "You don't need to scream at us. We were just going to ask you what you were doing here."

"I left my book," Juliana said. "I came back to get it. And if you don't mind, I will be going now." She stepped pass Tamaki, heading towards the door.

"Why are you leaving so fast?" Kaoru asked, grabbing the girl's arm. "Don't you want a private session with the Host Club? Maybe that is why you left your book behind on _purpose_."

Juliana pulled away from him, growling, "I have no interest in spending time with a company of men who obviously have no interest in looking after the feelings of girls. You men toy with the affections of females as though they are worth nothing more than a pretty jewel in your pocket that you can discard when you feel like it!" Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki looked stunned at what she had said.

Then, Juliana turned and ran towards the door. She had not seen Haruhi who was walking out of the room and knocked her over. Juliana apologized, getting to her feet. She reached out to help Haruhi stand up but did not notice that she was stepping on the costume Haruhi wore. The next moment, there was a loud ripping sound. There was silence as everyone stared in shock at what had happened.

"I… I will pay for the cost of the repair!" Juliana said. She had been embarrassed by her outburst earlier and tried to cover up her embarrassment by being angry. Now, her actions seemed to have landed her in more trouble. "I know a tailor who can repair this and-"

"This is an antique costume that we borrowed from a collector," Kyoya said, coming up to her. "No amount of repairs would be able to restore the costume to its former glory."

"Then, I will pay for the costume!" Juliana said, feeling even more embarrassed now.

"Can you even afford it?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "The costume's worth is about 6 million yen." The particular costume Haruhi was wearing had been on loan from their mother, a fashion designer. Most of the medieval costumes on display in their house had actually been worn during the medieval era by nobles and had cost millions of yen each.

Haruhi looked a little pale when Hikaru and Kaoru mentioned the amount. But Lia pushed the thought aside. Now she had even more trouble. Millions of yen just for one costume that a person could get at a cheap rent-a-costume store? Once again, she felt as though she was in an alternate universe.

"What should we do, Tamaki?" Kaoru asked.

Lia looked to see the blonde-haired guy get to his feet, looking as though he had fully recovered from her attack on his ego. She had a sinking feeling that she was not going to like what he was going to say next. Tamaki said, "She will have to work for the Host Club until her debts are cleared." At those words, Lia felt as though there was a huge void swallowing her up into the ground. Was she going to be doomed throughout her entire high school life?


	2. Chapter 2: Cheating

**Chapter 2: Cheating**

"Good morning, mother!" Lia said as she went downstairs. Her mother, who was preparing breakfast, smiled up at her. "That smells wonderful! Is that a new recipe you are trying out?"

"Yes," her mother replied. "Mr Yoshida was kind enough to share this recipe with me along with a few other recipes. Could you wake your brother up?"

"Of course," Lia said, going upstairs again. She stopped outside the door at the other end of the house. There were only two bedrooms at the top floor. One was hers and the other was her brother's. Her mother slept downstairs in the master bedroom.

Lia clenched her fist, seeing the decaying floorboards and faded paint on the walls of the house. If only her father had not left them, then they wouldn't be in this state now. Her mother worked so hard to ensure that Lia and her brother, James, had a comfortable life. She did not show her unhappiness at having no time for herself. But Lia knew how much suffering her mother had to go through just to raise them on her own. And now that Lia was attending Ouran High School, her mother would have to work even harder to support them. If only her brother had not been as lazy as he is now…

Lia pushed the thought away. She should blame everything on her missing father. Not her brother's laziness. If her father had been around, everything would have been easier for them. She sighed and knocked on the door, asking James to wake up. When there was no reply, she banged the door and shouted at him to wake up before she entered his room.

His room was a total mess! Car magazines everywhere, empty food packets on the floor and there was some kind of stench in the air. Dirty clothing perhaps? James should be more reliable, considering that he is the older sibling. But instead, she found that their roles had pretty much switched. James was only two years older than her. But already he had dropped out of high school. Apparently he had no interest in studying at all.

"James, breakfast is ready," Lia said, going over to bed. "James…" She started to shake him. "Wake up! James!" When he finally sat up, he glared at Lia. The first time she had been tasked to wake James up in the morning after her father had disappeared was the scariest time in her entire life! Waking up James was like waking up the Devil himself! But over the years, Lia had gotten use to the glares he threw at her. Once, she even punched him quite hard when he tried to order her out of his room and let him sleep.

"I don't need breakfast," James said.

"Sure you do!" Lia said as she went back towards the door. "Don't forget that you have your job to go to! Your boss won't like it if you are late on the second day of work."

"Fine! Get out of my room then!" Lia ducked when she sensed that James had thrown a pillow at her. She bent down and picked up the pillow and threw it back in his face before closing the door firmly behind her.

She had wanted to get a part-time job in order to help lessen her mother's burden. But now that she had to pay off her debt to the Host Club, she doubt that she would have any time to find a job. She needed to study really hard in order to maintain her position in the school. Luckily she had been placed in Class B instead of Class A where the really rich and very smart students were placed.

"That is the third time you are sighing," her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Did something happen in school?"

"No, mother, everything's fine," Lia said, smiling to ease her mother's worries. "I will be staying back in school every day, mother. I just joined a club."

"That's good! It is good to hear you fitting in just nicely with the other students."

"Yup… I have to go now. I will cook dinner today. Just rest for awhile when you come home from work, alright?"

"Alright. Take care, sweetheart."

Lia hugged her mother and then left for school. She could not tell her mother the truth about her situation. If she did, her mother would probably try to help her clear the debt. Which is something she did not want her mother to do. Working so hard to support the family was already stressful enough for her mother. She did not want to add more burdens on her mother's shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Tamaki-sama," a customer said. "I heard that you have recruited the new scholarship student. Is that true?" That had been the rumors going around the school the entire day. The customer had asked a question that everyone else was dying to know. It was unheard of for a girl to join the host club.<p>

"That is true, princess," Tamaki said. "She will be doing small errands for the club, princess. Don't worry about anything."

At that moment, Lia walked in with a shopping bag full of instant coffee. She had no idea that rich people were even interested in such things. She sighed as she went into the kitchen area and placed the bag on a table there, taking the things out. She sensed someone staring at her back and looked over her shoulder to see Kyoya watching her.

"What do you want?" Lia asked. She was irritated as Hikaru and Kaoru had dragged her from the library earlier to tell her to get more instant coffee. She had hoped she would be able to study a bit more before going for the activities. But unfortunately, those devil twins had decided that they wanted her to run some errands for them.

"Tell me," Kyoya said. "What does 987 + 63 X 452 equal to?"

"987 plus 63?" Lia asked. "No brackets in the equation?" Kyoya shook his head. "The answer is 29463. Why are you asking?"

"I was wondering why you cheated on the Mathematics entrance exam," Kyoya answered as he scribbled something on the clipboard he held. He turned and left.

Lia frowned, wondering when she had cheated on the exam. She knew she had not cheated at all! She ran after him, demanding for an explanation. Kyoya answered, "If you had used the brilliance you have in the exam as you had when you solved that simple equation, you would have gotten in class A with full scholarship instead of ending up in class B with a half scholarship." He added, muttering, "Which I have no idea why the Chairman would even accept you in the first place…" Then, he went off.

Lia frowned, thinking. Then, her eyes widened in understanding. How had Kyoya known? No one was suppose to know about her accomplishments from her elementary school days. She had buried everything ever since that day. All her accomplishments were because of that one person. And yet, he betrayed her. She did not want to remember any of her accomplishments.

Lia turned and went back into the kitchen. She prepared a few cups of coffee and served them to the customers before going back into the kitchen. She felt sick watching the way the host club members served the customers. Didn't they know that these men did not mean a single word they said?

"Oh, Juliana!" Haruhi said, entering the kitchen.

"It's Lia…" she said, turning to regard the other scholarship student. Somehow… she felt as though only this member of the club was trustworthy and not at all as intimidating as the other host club members. Maybe it was cause he was from the same background as her. Only that Haruhi had it a bit more easier since he had a full scholarship.

"Oh, Lia then, could you bring these to the library?" Haruhi asked, holding out a stack of books and folders. "Tamaki-senpai wanted me to return them. But I have a customer to serve today so I might not be able to get to the library before it closes after I have served this customer."

"Alright…" Lia sighed, grabbed the books and folders. She headed towards the door when the twins suddenly stopped her.

"You are going to the library, right?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes… I have to help Haruhi return the books and folders…" Lia answered.

"Then, you can help us return these as well!" Hikaru said. Before Lia could tell them no, they dumped a load of books onto the pile she already carried so that she could not really see where she was going. Exactly how many books were these guys allowed to borrow from the library?

"Thank you very much!" Kaoru said, opening the door and pushing Lia out. Lia heard the door slam shut behind her. She swore that once she repaid her debt, she would punish those two devils!

* * *

><p>"Yay~ We can go home now!" Hunny cheered as he and Mori left.<p>

"Aren't you going home as well, Kyoya?" Hikaru asked, seeing Kyoya still seated at a table, typing out something on his laptop.

"I have to finish up some things first," Kyoya replied, not looking up. "I will go home as soon as I am done." Hikaru shrugged and then left with Kaoru. Tamaki had left earlier with Haruhi. The boy seemed to follow Haruhi around as if she were his owner. He wondered when Tamaki would actually realize his feelings towards Haruhi.

After a couple of minutes, the screen begun to swim before Kyoya's eyes. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had felt tired the past few days. Maybe a short rest would be fine. Once he got up, he could continue working. He switched off his laptop and then found a nice warm spot to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Lia tiptoed into the music room. She had stayed in the library until she was sure that the Host Club's activity was done for the day before she went back. She was relieved that there was no one around. She went into the kitchen area to get her things, noticing the post-it stuck to the wall above the sink, telling her to wash up the dishes or she would have to pay the cleaners to enter the music room to clean up the dishes.<p>

Lia gritted her teeth. Was there no end to their bullying? She folded up the sleeves of the long t-shirt she wore and got to work. After an hour, she was finally done and grabbed her bag and books. She was heading towards the door when she noticed that another door nearby was ajar.

She went towards the door and looked in, seeing a beautiful grand piano in the middle of the room. She smiled with joy. It had been some time since she last got the chance to play the piano. Since no one was around, she could practice awhile. She was half way towards the piano when she noticed a form lying down on a cushioned window seat. She went towards the form and frowned when she saw who it was.

_Why is he still here?_ Lia thought. Out of all the Host Club members, she hated Kyoya the most. He seemed to be poking his nose into parts of her life that she would prefer nobody found out about! She thought of drawing something on his face with the marker pen she had. But that seemed mean. And he would most likely add the costing of getting his face clean to her debt.

She looked at the piano and then at Kyoya. She really wanted to play… Her family was so poor that her mother could not afford a piano. Then on, Lia had always gone to school and practiced on the old piano in the music room there when no one was around. She frowned. Oh well… She would just play the piano either way. Who cares about this sleeping demon?

She went to the piano, dumped her books and bag on the floor and then lifted up the cover of the piano. She sat down on the stool and thought about what song she wanted to play before she finally settled on Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. The grand piano sounded way better than the old piano she practiced on in middle school.

She played a couple more songs by Beethoven before she felt satisfied and saw that she needed to go home. She closed the lid of the piano and turned to see Kyoya standing right behind her, watching her. She felt as though she was in trouble now. Kyoya said, "Congratulations. You will now be the Host Club's piano player as well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Hey!**

**Thanks to Rose527 for commenting/reviewing on the fic! :) Rose527, your questions will be answered as the fic progresses. Just keep on reading! XD  
><strong>

**Anyway, please do leave comments or reviews on your thoughts about the fic! :)**

**(BTW, I am not good in Maths... So yeah... If the equation sounded very easy... Then, I am really sorry!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Confusing

A/N:

I know I said I would be taking some time to update the fic. But I seem to be unable to stop writing! XD

Thanks, Shadowsammy, for reviewing on the fic! :)

Anyway, enjoy! ^.^ And do comment on the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Confusing<strong>

The girls sighed as they stepped into the music room. Such a lovely atmosphere and what wonderful music drifted through the air. They looked for the source of the music and was surprised to see a grand piano in the middle of the room with Lia, the scholarship student, there playing the piano. But soon, they forgot about their surprise and happily enjoyed their time in the Host Club.

Once the last of the students had left the music room, Lia brought her hands crashing down on the piano to voice her anger. She had been forced to wear Ouran's school uniform as well as receiving a list of songs that she was to play for that day. Hikaru and Kaoru placed an arm each on her shoulders.

"You just spoiled a good song you know…" Hikaru said.

"Couldn't you be gentler to the piano?" Kaoru asked.

"I would be if the both of you just stopped bothering me!" Lia shouted at the two of them. She glared at Kyoya. "Where are my jeans and t-shirt? Where did you hide them?"

"They have been sent back to your house," Kyoya said calmly. He wrote something on the clipboard he held. "You are now required to wear the uniform whenever you come to school."

"No way!" Lia hissed. "Why are you dictating the way I live?"

Kyoya looked at her, his glasses flashing. The other Host Club members flinched. "Don't exaggerate. I am only telling you what you are allowed to do in school. As an official member of the Host Club, one should dress appropriately and respectfully when serving the customers. This is not a commoner's bar where you can just turn up in jeans and t-shirt to serve the customers." Lia opened her mouth to say something. "If you keep on protesting, I will even add the price of the uniforms to your debt. The Host Club is, at the moment, paying for your uniforms." He turned around and walked off before Lia could say another word.

Lia gritted her teeth before she turned and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes and other utensils used by the customers. She muttered and cursed Kyoya as she washed the dishes. She heard footsteps coming towards her and turned to see Haruhi coming into the kitchen.

"Need some help?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah…" Lia answered, grateful that it was Haruhi and not the other Host Club members. She felt calmer and less intimidated around Haruhi for reasons she could not fathom. "Why is Kyoya like that? He does not seem to even care about the feelings of others. Why is he even a Host Club member anyway? Most customers seem to find him scary or just too cool to talk to."

"Kyoya-senpai just has a hard time expressing himself," Haruhi said, taking the plate Lia held out to her and drying it before placing it in the cupboard. "He is actually a nice guy. But he has been taught from young that only his brain and talents matter. Nothing more than that. If you actually take time to listen to understand him, then you will realize that he is different from the impression that he gives to other people that barely know him."

Lia looked at Haruhi, frowning. She had an inkling… But she wasn't so sure… She did not want to offend Haruhi by saying that he sounded like a girl. But somehow… Lia shook her head. She must be over worked to be thinking like this. There was no way Haruhi was a girl.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya-senpai!" He turned to see a classmate of his, Tsukiko Uchida, and her twin brother, Takano, coming towards him. The younger twin, Takano, seem to follow his sister rather reluctantly.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Kyoya asked. Tsukiko was a regular customer. Therefore, he needed to treat her with politeness. Even though he was annoyed that he was going to be late for his meeting with the Chairman.

"My brother actually wants to know this," Tsukiko said.

"Tsuki..." Takano protested. But Tsukiko ignored him.

"Is there any possibility that Lia would be joining the Host Club ranks?" Tsukiko asked. "You know, serving customers? Cause there are a few guys who wouldn't mind attending the Host Club activities if Lia was also serving."

"I am sorry, Tsukiko-san," Kyoya said. "But Lia would only remain as the Host Club's piano player and errand runner. Our Host Club was made to cater to the needs of the female students of Ouran High School. Therefore, Lia won't be joining our ranks. But, it is an interesting thought. If you will excuse me, I am late for a meeting." He went off.

_An interesting suggestion…_ Kyoya thought. But somehow, he could not stomach the idea of Lia serving the customers. Her personality did not seem to fit the idea of being a hostess. He would prefer that she stayed on the piano where there were less chances of her ruining the Host Club's image.

He remembered how he had woken up to the sound of sweet piano playing. He had thought that Tamaki had returned to personally piss him off. How surprised he was when he saw that it was the scholarship student. She played as well as Tamaki could. That was the first time Kyoya had come across someone whose talent in playing the piano was as good as Tamaki. He had seen the emotions that ran across her face. As he stepped closer to her, Kyoya had realized that her eyes were ice blue. Not gray as he had first thought they were. He shook his head. He should not be thinking about her.

He knocked on the door that lead to the Chairman's office before going in. He gave a 90 degree bow to Chairman Suoh before continuing on with his report about the Host Club and it's suggestion for next season's fundraising event. It was a little early. But Kyoya preferred to plan early and make sure everything went along smoothly rather than waiting at the last moment to plan.

"The event is interesting enough," Chairman Suoh said. "I hope you and Tamaki will continue doing a good job with the host club."

"Of course, sir," Kyoya said. Then, he remembered about Lia. He wondered whether it was alright to ask the chairman what had been on his mind for the past few days.

"Is something wrong, Kyoya?"

"Just a couple of questions, Mr Suoh. The scholarship student, Juliana Summers. Why did you allow her to enter the school? I thought it was the school's policy to only let the most brilliant of the commoners to enter the school. She had barely passed the Mathematics test and the marks for the other papers were just above a borderline A. Also-"

Chairman Suoh held up a hand to stop Kyoya. "I know as well as you that Juliana did not give her best on the Mathematics test. However, I find that she would be a good student if she was given the chance to shine and show her true potential. Besides, Ouran is not paying for her scholarship. An outside source is. If you are done with your questions, you may go."

Kyoya bowed and backed out of the room, closing the door. An outside source? This was the first time he had heard of such a thing. Did Lia actually applied for scholarship from elsewhere? But he remembered hearing Lia tell her friends about why she had attended school late as well as the letter from Ouran about the half scholarship she received. Nothing seemed to make sense now.

_I will just go back to worrying about the club… _Kyoya thought, reaching out for the door handle that lead to the club. _But why does it seem that this girl has so many secrets? Who and what is hiding her?_ At that moment, he opened the door and noticed that twins pelting Tamaki with cakes. _Why did I ever team up with these immature kids?_ He went towards them to break up their food fight.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Yuzuru Suoh said as he answered the call that came through his private line.<p>

"Ohayo, Yuzuru-san," a male voice said. "It has been some time since we last talked."

"Of course," Yuzuru replied. "I guess you are calling about her?"

"Yes. How is she doing?"

"Well enough. Are you sure you don't want her to be in Class A?"

"I am sure. I prefer her to be where she is. Does Chiyoko suspect anything?"

"Not as far as I know. Your suggestion to pay three quarters of the fees has made her less suspicious that you know about them."

"Of course…"

"Are you sure you don't want to come back and meet them?"

"I can't. Not now. My mother still does not approve of her."

Yuzuru felt worried. "I hope you can appease her soon. I don't want to see history repeat itself with you. You do know that, right?"

"I know. I do hope you can see Anne-Sophie soon. Take care, Yuzuru. Please take care of her until I can come to bring them home with me."

"Of course. My son and his friends will take good care of her."

"Thank you, Yuzuru. You are a great friend."

Then, the line went dead. Yuzuru placed his phone on the table. He felt worried for his friend. Why were rich and powerful people like them always restricted when it came to matters of the heart? Somehow, it did not seem fair. But there was nothing they could do about that. Hopefully, his friend was able to overcome this problem well enough compared to what had happened between him and Anne-Sophie.


	4. Chapter 4: Worst Decision

A/N:

I think I am updating this kind of fast... Oh well... Just give more to you readers to read! XD

Thanks, -my-forgotten-rose-, for commenting on my fic! ^^ Hope you would enjoy this update!

Just in case some of you readers are confused with the characters in this chapter and the previous:

Fuyumi= Kyoya's older sister

Yuzuru= Tamaki's father

Anne-Sophie= Tamaki's mother

Chiyoko Hayasaka= Lia's mother

Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Worst Decision<strong>

Lia sighed. She had gotten used to the Host Club activities after a month. Although, the twins still got on her nerves at every single moment that they could. But they were bearable compared to Kyoya. She needed to be careful around him. He seemed to enjoy using her and stretching her till she was at her breaking point. And when she wanted to speak against him, he reminded her of her debt. That was enough to put the fight out of her.

One day… One day when she was free of her debt, she would slap Kyoya and call him all the names she could think of! But until then, she would just remain submissive and just tolerate him.

"I am home!" Lia said as she took off her shoes. She noticed that her mum's shoes were there as well and wondered why she was home early.

She went into the kitchen to find her mother cooking and humming a song. She asked, "Why are you home early, mother? You didn't get fired, did you?"

"Of course not!" her mother laughed. "Actually, I have great news for you! I remember you saying that you wanted to find a job right? And considering that you have this club of yours to attend to… You said you needed a job that had flexible working hours. It so happens that my boss would need someone like you to help out."

"Okay…" Lia said, frowning. "And what exactly am I suppose to do?"

"Well… She didn't really go into the details. Just said that she would need someone to wake up her brother in the morning as well as help clean up after him."

"Wouldn't I be like a live-in babysitter then? I don't think the hours are flexible."

"She did say she could offer you a room to stay in the servants quarters. Besides, I do really think the hours are flexible. Her brother attends the same school as you and gets home about the same time as you do. I think you will be working only when he is around. Apparently he has club activities as well after school, I think he is in the same club as you… Oh! And I remember Fuyumi-sama saying that he is smart."

Smart? Same club? Well… All the host club members were possible candidates then. Which one of them had a sister? But Lia had a sinking feeling in her stomach that she may not like the answer to the question on her mind. But she asked the question anyway, "Who is her brother exactly?"

"Kyoya. Kyoya Ootori."

* * *

><p>"Why are you so happy, ne-san?" Kyoya asked, watching from the corner of his eye as his older sister tried to cram his clothes back into a drawer. That was the second time this week that she had tried to clean up his room.<p>

"I think I may have found someone who could look after you," Fuyumi answered.

"I don't think that I am a small child who needs looking after," Kyoya said, flipping through his notes. "Really, ne-san. You need to view me as a responsible, independent person."

Fuyumi huffed, standing to her feet with her hands at her hips. "But I think that you really do need someone to look after you." Kyoya looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She continued, "What time was the meal that you had? And why do you stay up so late every night? An average adult needs at least 8 hours of sleep. I think you are only getting two hours of sleep every night. Which is not healthy!"

Kyoya looked back down at his notes. "I need to study to keep my grades up. Also, I have to manage the club accounts. There is no rest for the weary. I have to keep being at the top of my game."

"But you need to relax as well and take care of your health." When Kyoya ignored her, she said, "I will hire this girl to look after you whether you like it or not. Miss Hayasaka has been working for us for years. I am sure her daughter can work as well as she can."

"You mean the Ootori family. You are already married, Fuyumi-ne-san." Kyoya opened another book. "You always think the best of people, ne-san. One of these days you will be taken advantage of."

"Well, that has not happened yet."

"Wait… I didn't know Hayasaka-san was married."

"She isn't. I think… But she has a daughter."

"Don't you think it will be weird if I have a girl baby-sitting me?"

"I have been looking after you…"

"You are blood-related, ne-san. It doesn't count."

"Just give the girl a chance, Kyoya. Her family needs the money. Besides, she does study in the same school as you. She could get you to eat your meals on time then."

"Same school as me…?"

"Yup!"

"Who is she, ne-san?"

"You will know when she comes. I will be going now then." Fuyumi got up and left.

Kyoya looked over at his now closed drawer and counted to twenty. As soon as he reached twenty, the entire drawer burst open and clothes flew everywhere. Kyoya sighed. Looks like he needed to call the servants in to clean up the mess again. He frowned. Hayasaka? Was there any girl in his school with that surname?

* * *

><p>"No way!" Lia said. "There is no way!"<p>

"Why not, Lia?" her mother asked. "I think that the job is quite good. Not to mention that she is paying you as much as a full-time maid."

"Mother, I have no interest in working for your boss. Much less for Kyoya." _Why did that idiot's name have to turn up now?_ Lia thought. She would have been perfectly fine if she was asked to work for Tamaki or Hunny or Mori. The twins… Should be fine… But NOT Kyoya!

"Honey, why are you against working for them?"

"I…" She could not tell her mother the truth about her situation. "Mother, I just don't want to work now. Why can't you ask James to work there instead? I am sure the pay is higher than what he is getting now?"

"James is not reliable enough for the job. He has just been fired from his latest job. I would need to help him look for another one. Could you get out a plate please, sweetie?"

Lia went to the cupboard and took one out, placing it on the dinner table. "But… I don't think I want to go for this job, mother."

"Alright then."

There was silence in the room as her mother continued cooking. Lia begun to feel bad. She knew that she needed to work in order to lessen her mother's burdens. Her school fees were still a bit high even though she had the half scholarship. She sighed. Maybe… Just this time... She would forget about her hatred towards Kyoya and help her mother.

"Is it alright if I come back home during the weekends?" Lia asked. "I really don't want to be away from home too long…"

"Of course, sweetie!" her mother answered, hugging her. "I doubt Kyoya-sama would want you to be around on weekends. I will let Fuyumi-sama know about your decision tomorrow."

Lia felt relieved that tomorrow was the weekend. At least she had time to think whether her decision was the worst one she had made in her entire life or not. She wondered what Kyoya would say if he knew that she would be working for him… _Probably make me feel like I am living in hell…_ Lia thought, feeling depressed. She excused herself to her room and took out her notes to study.

* * *

><p>"A personal maid…?" Hikaru said, holding the phone between him and Kaoru. Tamaki had called them at two in the morning to tell them about the news. Apparently Fuyumi-san had told him about it earlier in the evening and he had forgotten about it until he was about to sleep.<p>

"Yes!" Tamaki replied. "I can't believe that Kyoya did not tell us!"

"Tono, I don't think this is real…" Kaoru said. "If it were, Kyoya would have told us himself." At that moment, Hikaru's phone started beeping. The twins looked to see that it was Kyoya calling them. "Speak of the devil… We will put Kyoya on…"

As soon as they did that, Tamaki wailed, "Kyoya!" The twins held the phone away from their ears. "Why didn't you tell me about the personal maid?"

"I didn't even know I was going get one…" Kyoya said. "Besides, I feel that I am getting a babysitter. Not a maid. Which reminds me, I have something to ask. Have any of you come across a girl in our school with the surname Hayasaka?"

"Nope…" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "What about you, tono?"

"Haven't heard of anyone with that surname before…" Tamaki replied. "Why are you asking, Kyoya?"

"Just wondering, that's all," Kyoya answered. "Please, don't spread this news around. I don't want anyone knowing about this just yet. If either one of you three blurt it out, all three of you will get the cleaning duty as well as the job of unplugging the sink. I know Lia did not clog the sink so either one of you was responsible for the mess. Unless you want to get the job of unclogging the sink, DON'T you dare tell anyone." Then, Kyoya cancelled the call.

"Should we tell Haruhi?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"No!" Tamaki replied. "What if we have to unclog the sink?" He had been the one responsible for the mess in the kitchen area.

"We will tell her after the sink is unclogged then," Kaoru said.

"We could tell her secretly without Kyoya knowing," Hikaru suggested. "I know tono doesn't want to hide anything from Haruhi."

"We will come up with a plan tomorrow then!" Tamaki replied. "For now, I would like to sleep."

"Good night, tono!" Hikaru pressed the red button on the phone.

"A personal maid?" Kaoru said to Hikaru. "That doesn't make much sense."

"I want to sleep now," Hikaru said, switching off the bedside lamp. "See you in the morning, Kaoru."

* * *

><p>Lia looked at the house in front of her. For some reason, she felt a sense of doom come over her. How many times was she going to feel this way? Her mother urged her to go in. Somehow, the weekend seemed to speed along rather fast when she was regretting her decision. She looked back at her mother. Too late for her to back out now.<p>

She followed the butler into the house, towards the servants' quarters. It was late now. She had meant to go as late as possible so that Kyoya won't make her work during the weekend (actually she was just reluctant to leave home). Now that it was quite late, there was no way of Kyoya making her work.

"This is your room," the butler said. "Fuyumi-sama has instructed me to tell you that you will have to wear the uniform at night. During the day before you leave for school, you can just wear your uniform when you work. Fuyumi-sama would like you to make sure that Kyoya-sama sleeps before 2am, Fuyumi-sama does not expect you to work today. But starting tomorrow, this will be your routine. Also, make sure that Kyoya-sama has his meals on time. Other than that, you will attend to what other needs Kyoya-sama has."

"Um… Ok…" Lia said.

"Fuyumi-sama will pay you weekly," the butler informed, opening the door to the room and stepping aside. "Breakfast will be at 5.30am for all servants and dinner will be at 6pm. Servants are given only 30 minutes to eat. The kitchen is off-limits to all servants except the kitchen staff. For Kyoya-sama, breakfast will be at 7am and dinner at 8pm. Wake him up an hour before breakfast and notify him of dinner at least half an hour before. I hope you have a good night, Juliana-san." He bowed and left.

Lia peeked into the dark room. She felt the wall for the light switch and turned it on, finding a room that was slightly smaller than her room back home. The bed did look and feel more comfortable than hers and the pale green colours of the wall looked more refreshing compared to the dull white of her house.

_When I get enough money, I will paint my room this colour!_ Lia thought. _And paint mother's room pink!_ She closed the door behind her and unpacked her things. Then, she went over to the window above a small desk in the room and pulled open the curtains. She saw the Tokyo Tower, all lighted up. It was beautiful and yet… It brought back memories that she did not want to remember. She drew the curtains shut and got into bed. Tomorrow, she would see whether she had made the worst decision in her entire lifetime or not.


	5. Chapter 5: Respect? No Way!

**A/N**:

Really long chapter (Didn't mean to write this long... But the details just kind of started pouring out...).

I am updating fast cause a friend of mine is urging me to... =='

Anyway, thanks to -my-forgotten-rose- and Shadowsammy for commenting/reviewing! :)

(I found that more ideas come to my head while listening to Yiruma! :O)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Respect? No Way!<strong>

Lia stifled a yawn. She still felt sleepy. Waking up so early to have breakfast was definitely throwing her internal clock off-balance. But she was glad that she had managed to meet her mother for awhile. From what she gathered, none of the servants enjoyed waking Kyoya in the morning. Even his bodyguards. Apparently he was scary when people disturb him while he was sleeping.

"Why does everyone have this assumption that Kyoya is scary?" Lia muttered. To her, Kyoya was not scary. In fact, he was someone who enjoyed working people to the bone to his own advantage. She stood outside his bedroom and glared at the door, as if she were glaring at the person himself.

_I wonder why he can't just wake himself up?_ Lia thought as she opened the door and went into the room. The heavy curtains were drawn so much so that the room was dark. Lia wondered whether she had entered the wrong room. But she remembered that the butler had shown her here so there was no way of this being the wrong room.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark and Lia felt her way into the room, pulling back the drapes and then finding the switch light to turn it on. She looked around the room, noting the monochrome colours of the room. She had never felt the overwhelming urge to paint an entire room and redecorate it as strong as now. Just as how she wished that she could change Kyoya's attitude!

Lia held back the urge. This was definitely Kyoya's room. The room echoed the owner's personality. She saw the bed at the end of the room with a long lump under the blankets. Lia went towards the lump and noticed the mop of black hair above the sheets of white.

"Kyoya-sama," Lia said, wanting to sound respectful. She stood to the side as she called his name once… Twice… Thrice… Still no response from the lump. She frowned and then tried to tug the blankets away. But she found that Kyoya gripped them quite tightly. She looked at her watch, noticing that she had already wasted ten minutes.

"Kyoya!" Lia shouted, abandoning all form of respectfulness. She shook the lump repeatedly as she called his name. Then, the lump sat up and looked at her. Kyoya shot her his famous cold stare that had earned him the name 'Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord'. Lia noticed the look but did not turn around and run like the other host club members. Instead, she said, "You are going to be late for breakfast, Kyoya-sama."

"What are you doing in my room?" Kyoya asked, coldly. "Who even gave you permission to enter my house?"

"I am working here starting today," Lia informed him. "I will be your personal maid from today onwards."

* * *

><p>"Ne-san… I hope this is not your idea of a good joke…" Kyoya said as he straightened his tie. He held the phone to his ear using his shoulder as he chucked his books and binders into his bag.<p>

"I don't think it is," Fuyumi replied. "She must be very efficient to get you up on time. She didn't run when you glared at her, right?"

"No, she didn't," Kyoya muttered, remembering how those ice blue eyes of hers had regarded him with amusement.

"I thought as much. Now you can have your breakfast as well as being able to get to school on time."

"I don't understand how you can be so happy about this."

"Well, I-"

"I have to go now, ne-san." Kyoya cut her off. "I will talk to you soon." He cancelled the call before Fuyumi could say another word.

The shock of discovering that Lia was his personal maid had come minutes after she had so bravely announced her position among the staff of the Ootori household and then walked out. He wondered what his father had to say about this. He doubt his father would approve of having Lia look after him.

He appeared in the dining room, seating himself at his usual seat. There was silence around the table as usual. The only sounds came from the occasional rustle of clothes as servants hurried around to serve the Ootori family as well as his father reading a newspaper as he had his second or third cup of coffee. After awhile, Mr Ootori folded the newspaper and placed it aside.

"I see that you are on time for breakfast today," Mr Ootori said. "That new maid managed to wake you up without any problems." Kyoya waited for his father to continue. "Your sister has to learn to not meddle with affairs of this household now that she is married. But since her current decision has been a rather wise one, I will overlook this small slip up of hers."

"Are you saying you approve of her decision?" Kyoya blurted out in surprise.

"Do you doubt my words?"

Kyoya realized his error. "No. Of course not, father. I apologize for questioning your decision."

"Good. I hope to see you on time for meals." Mr Ootori got up and left. Kyoya's older brothers followed after him.

Kyoya watched them go, clenching his fist. He got up and left the room, grabbing his bags and books from the servants that held them out to him. He saw a grinning Lia standing at the door, waiting for him. He shot her a glare and said, "Wipe that grin off your face or I will make sure that you walk to school."

"Of course, Kyoya-sama," Lia said, getting into the car once Kyoya had entered.

"I would prefer if no one else knows about this," Kyoya said once the car had left the mansion.

"Of course," Lia answered. "I would prefer that as well."

There was silence between them. Then, Kyoya said, "I did not know that you were Miss Hayasaka's daughter. Why isn't your surname the same as hers?"

"Hayasaka is my mother's maiden name," Lia explained. "Summers is my father's surname. I was given that surname when I was born."

"Why didn't your mother changes your surname when your father left then?"

Lia shrugged. She had no idea why her mother had not changed her children's surnames. Neither did she know why her mother had not told any of her co-workers about her children. But then, she did not really care either way. Those were her mother's choices. She had no right to question her.

Kyoya wondered why Lia was so silent. Usually, she always had something to say. It was unusual of her to not be saying anything. He felt confused whenever he was around her. Sometimes, it was hard for him to figure out what she was thinking compared to the other Host Club members. Maybe it was because he could not find anything about her background. Which was unusual as well. He rubbed his temples, feeling a slight pressure at both sides of his head.

"Are you having a headache?" Lia said, concerned. "Here! These should help. Fuyumi-sama told me to carry these in case." She took out a bottle of aspirin from her bag and handed one tablet to him as well as a bottle of water.

"My sister actually asked you to bring these?" Kyoya asked, looking at the tablet as if it was the first time he had actually seen an aspirin. He then swallowed the aspirin.

"Yes," Lia answered. "She called me while you were having breakfast with your family. She was afraid that waking you up this early might give you a headache."

"I see…" Kyoya murmured. Lia thought he looked touch and thought that maybe she had been wrong about him. "She should really learn to take care of her own family rather than bothering me…" Any idea of respect for this guy that had begun to form inside her mind shriveled up and disappeared. No way was she ever going to respect this guy.

"I had better get out here," Lia said, noticing that they were drawing near to the school.

"Why?" Kyoya asked.

"People are going to start asking if we go into school and then go home together," Lia answered, surprised he had not thought about that. "So, I thought that maybe you could drop me here and then pick me up from here."

"Of course," Kyoya murmured. "Driver, let her out." Lia got out from the car. Just as she was about to close the door, Kyoya added, "I will see you in the afternoon, Lia. Please don't be late. If you are late by even a minute, I will add interest to your debt."

Lia stared at him. He reached over and closed the door and the driver drove off. Lia stared after the car. She bit her lip to keep her fury contained as she kicked the wall, clutching her foot from the pain. She glared after the car. She couldn't believe that all he ever thought about was money and personal glory! And she had just given him an aspirin to help him with his headache! She could have very well ignored him! But instead, she had given him an aspirin. That ungrateful idiot!

"I am SOOO gonna kill him once this is over!" Lia said through gritted teeth as she walked towards school.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya!" Tamaki wailed as soon as he walked into the music room in the afternoon. All day, Tamaki had been giving him the begging looks to know what had happened over the weekend as well as about Kyoya's personal maid. But Kyoya had ignored him, glaring at him occasionally to keep him away.<p>

"Kyo-chan," Hunny said as he stuffed another cake into his mouth. "Why is Tama-chan upset?"

Kyoya glared at Tamaki, making the host club president just freeze in his position. He knew he was in deep trouble now. Kyoya explained, "Fuyumi tried to hire a personal maid for me." Everyone's attention, except for Haruhi, was now on him. "But I dismissed her on her first day of work. I have no intention of having a personal maid."

"Fuyumi-chan won't like that…" Hunny mumbled.

"Yes, I know that," Kyoya said. "But I do not want to be treated like a child. Could everyone go get ready? We have a lot of customers waiting." He looked about and wondered where Lia was. He looked down at his watch and frowned. Twenty more minutes til the host club doors open. He had better go get ready as well.

* * *

><p>"Juliana?" Lia looked up from her packing. "Could you come here for a minute?"<p>

Lia went forward, wondering what she had done wrong. She hoped that the teacher would not take long as she had to go to the music room before Kyoya added more to her debt. Also, her foot still hurt from where she had kicked the wall so she could not run to get to the music room.

"Yes, sensei?" Lia asked.

"Are you struggling in my class?" Mr Fort asked. He was one of the few foreign teachers that taught in Ouran. For her class, he taught them English. "I noticed that there are a lot of problems with the work you have done."

"I am trying to keep up, sensei," Lia answered. "Missing a couple of months worth of classes has made me feel a bit lost. But I am catching up now."

"I don't think you are doing very well," Mr Fort said, frowning. "If you want, I could get one of the better students from the other classes to teach you."

"It's fine. I can handle it."

"Alright then. Just make sure that you don't fail my class. If you do, I doubt Mr Suoh would allow you to continue studying here." The teacher picked up his bag to go. "Redo your work, Juliana. I want to see it properly edited, with less mistakes, by tomorrow." He left.

Lia sighed. It was not her fault that she was bad with languages. She walked slowly towards the music room. Maybe she could ask for help. But who? Well… English is a compulsory subject. Maybe, she could get Haruhi to help her! She felt happier at that thought and walked a little faster towards the music room.

* * *

><p>Lia banged her head on the table. Here she was, stuck again… Turns out Haruhi was too busy to help her. So, she had decided to just try to edit her work on her own. But again, she was stuck at the same questions. She stared at the page, willing the words to make sense to her poor brain. But it was useless.<p>

_"Kyoya-senpai is also good in English,"_ Haruhi-kun had said. _"Why don't you ask him to help you?"_

Lia banged her fists on the table. Never in her entire life would she ask that ungrateful, manipulative idiot to help her! Never! Never! Never! Lia glared at the questions, reading them again with determination. After awhile, she gave up and laid her head down on the table. She was going to get kicked out of Ouran at this rate.

She looked at the clock on her table, seeing that it was close to midnight. Kyoya was most probably not asleep yet. She had to make sure he went to bed in 2 hours time. She pouted. Looks like she would have to ask for that devil's help. She picked up her books and pen, wrapping a jacket around her as her thin t-shirt did not keep the cold away. Somehow, the Ootori household was as cold as wintertime. She wondered how much they had to pay for their electric bills.

She stood outside Kyoya's room, noticing light seeping under the door. She took a deep breath and knocked. There was silence before the door opened and Kyoya looked out at her, a scowl on his face. He asked, "What do you want?"

"I… I sort of need help…" Lia said humbly. Kyoya let her enter the room, closing the door behind her.

"What sort of help?" Kyoya asked. "Do you need to borrow some money to pay your school fees? I could lend to you. But of course, there will be interest."

"No, I don't need that sort of help."

"Then?"

"I…" She noticed the impatient look on his face. "You know what? I think I was out of mind to come here for help. I will be going now, Kyoya-sama. I am sorry for wasting your time." She turned to go. But Kyoya grabbed her arm, noticing the books she held. He grabbed them before she could stop him.

"You need help with English?" Kyoya said, an eyebrow raised as he flipped through her exercise book and noticed the mistakes she had made. He did not wait for her answer. "Sit down there." He gestured to the coffee table. "I will be back." He thrust the books back at her as he walked off.

Lia took a deep breath and sat down on the floor at the table. She looked about her, feeling unsure about her decision. Then, Kyoya returned with a couple of thick books. He dumped them on the table. Lia read the words English dictionary on one. Kyoya said, "Your work is atrocious. Worst than a five year old child. I will teach you tonight. But I want you to read and study the grammar book and carry the dictionary with you when you have class. These books are on loan. If you dirty either one of them or lose them, you will have to pay for them. I hope I don't have to tell you how expensive these books are."

"Of course, Kyoya," Lia said. It looks like she made another wrong decision. Kyoya seemed determine to grill all the words into her and made sure she remembered everything he taught her. One small mistake and she had him yelling at her and telling her to redo the entire question. It was going to be a long night for her.

* * *

><p>Kyoya went off to the bathroom to wash his face. Teaching Lia had been harder than he thought. How could she not understand a simple question? She was worst than Haruhi. At the rate she was going, she would be kicked out from Ouran High School if she did not improve herself. Not to mention that the mid-term exams were just a couple of months away.<p>

He went out and looked to see Lia's head resting on the table. He went over to her, about to scold her for sleeping. But when he reached there, he saw the peaceful look on her face and knew that he couldn't do that. He gently touched the side of her face, brushing away the strands of dark, silky hair that had escaped the ponytail she had tied to the back of her head. She looked lovely when she smiled at people, played the piano and even when she slept. There was a small smile on her lips.

Kyoya wished he could see her smiling at him rather than the scowl or frown that he always received from her. He realized where his thoughts were going and quickly got back to his feet. He could not leave her sleeping like this. She would catch a cold and have a sore back. Gently, he lifted her up and placed her on the couch, using one of the cushions as a pillow for her head. He removed one of the blankets from his bed and covered her with it.

Then, he sat on the side of couch, brushing the sides of her face lightly. He should not think about her at all. She was of a lower class than his family. He got up and went to look at her work, seeing that she had completed most of the questions. Most of them were correct. He sat down on the floor and decided to help her complete her work. Once he was done, he looked at the clock and notice that it was already 3am. He washed and changed into his pajamas before collapsing on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Exposed

A/N:

Another update! I think I should take my time to update rather than listen to my friend who keeps on nudging me to update this fic... XP

Thanks, -my-forgotten-rose-, for commenting/reviewing the fic! I always did think of Kyoya that way!

Anyway, enjoy the update! ^.^ Do comment/review, my dear readers! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Secret Exposed<strong>

Lia woke up, wondering how long she had fallen asleep. She had meant to close her eyes for awhile. But apparently, she had fallen asleep. She looked about her, seeing only darkness. She wondered where she was. She remembered falling asleep at the table. But now, she felt as though she was lying down on… a couch? And there was a thick, warm blanket covering her.

She took her phone out from her pocket and noticed that it was close to five in the morning. She quietly got up from the couch, knocking against a table. Using her phone as a torchlight, she saw that her books were on top of the table, neatly stacked on the table. So… She was still in Kyoya's room. Gosh… She was going to get a long lecture from him once he woke up.

She grabbed her books and felt her way across the dark room towards the door. She opened it and made sure there was no one about before leaving the room, going back to hers. Once she had entered her room, she released the breath that she had been holding in the entire time. She opened her books, remembering that she had not completed everything and was surprised to see them all finished. Most of the questions had been done in her writing. But the rest of the questions were written in someone else's handwriting… That looked a little like hers. But yet reflected someone who was neat and who knew what he/she was writing.

Did Kyoya help her finish her work? A piece of paper from her book fell onto her table. It read, 'I did the rest of your work for you. But don't expect me to continue helping you. Make sure you read and do the grammar book. I will have a test for you each week to make sure that you have improved. If you fail the test, I will add my tutoring fees to your debt!' Lia frowned. Was that all he thought about? Money?

She crumpled up the note and was about to throw it into a dustbin before she stopped. Somehow… She could not bring herself to throw the note away. She dumped it into a drawer before going to get ready. Maybe Haruhi was right…

* * *

><p>"Kyoya-sama!" Kyoya heard someone call him from his deep cloud of sleep. "Kyoya! It is time to wake up!"<p>

He could feel someone shaking him. God! He hated the shaking! He opened his eyes and glared at Lia who look down at him with a grin on her face. He ached to reach up and just touch the side of the face. But he clenched his fists, ignoring the urge and sat up and running a hand through his hair. "Do you know how early this is?"

"Yup!" Lia answered, turning on the lamp beside his bed. "This is the time your sister told me to wake you up." She went to tidy up the books on his desk.

"This is still too early…"

"I was suppose to make you sleep before 2am last night…"

"But you fell asleep first. Maybe I should tell my sister that you failed at doing your job."

Lia glared at him. "Then maybe I should make you sleep at 12am tonight."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

They both glared at each other. Then, Kyoya got up and said, "Fine! I will keep quiet about it. Go get ready. You are a disturbance." He turned and went into the toilet.

He closed the door behind him. He clenched and unclenched his fists. What was wrong with him? He had never had such a strong urge before! His fingers burned with the urge to touch her face as well as remembering how soft her skin had felt. _I must be going crazy…_ Kyoya thought.

* * *

><p>"Tono!" Hikaru said as he screeched to a stop in front of Tamaki. "There is a commoners' festival this weekend. Shall we go?"<p>

"I heard it will be fun!" Kaoru backed up his twin.

"Now that is interesting," Tamaki said. "Haruhi, my daughter, would you want to go for this festival with papa?"

"No," Haruhi answered. "I have to study this weekend."

"You are always studying!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "You should take a break every now and then."

"I need to keep my grades up," Haruhi said. "Besides, I am not interested in this festival. I have been going so many times for the past few years. The attractions are the same every year…" She walked off. Hikaru and Kaoru pouted. They were about to go after her when Kyoya caught hold of them by the collar of their shirts.

"Both of you remove the skates," Kyoya said. "You are going to knock things over and we can't have any mess as the customers will be coming soon."

"Hai hai…" Hikaru and Kyoya sighed.

* * *

><p>Lia grumbled under her breath as she carried a tray laden with a teapot and cups towards another table of customers. Kyoya had decided that she would be a waitress today rather than playing the piano (Probably to get back at her for waking him up so early in the morning).<p>

"Lia-san, come here for a sec," Kaoru and Hikaru beckoned to her.

Lia went towards them with the tray. She did not see a pair of skates that lay in her path and went flying. She landed face first on the floor, cups shattering around her. She looked up to see the teapot spilling its hot contents on Haruhi who was sitting nearby.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Lia said, her eyes widening. She quickly pushed herself up. Her fingers pressed down on bits of glass. "Ouch!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, going towards them. He shot a glare at Kaoru and Hikaru when he noticed the skates that were on the floor. "We need to get you to the nurse, Haruhi."

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked, kneeling down beside Lia.

"Yeah… Just a few cuts…" Lia answered, holding up her fingers for him to see small beads of blood from where the glass bits had cut her skin. She thought she saw a look of pain in his eyes. But it was hard to tell. "I am fine. You had better take Haruhi to the nurse. He will be in worse shape than me."

"You will be going to the nurse as well," Kyoya said, helping her to her feet. He looked over at the twins, his glasses flashing. "For this, both of you will spend the day cleaning up the mess you have made." To the customers, he bowed and said, "I apologize for this accident. Today's host club activities will be cancelled." Then, he turned and ushered both Haruhi and Lia towards the nurse's office. Tamaki followed behind them.

Lia felt as though she had stepped into a mini clinic when she entered the nurse's office. She sat down on a stool and bit back her cry of pain as a nurse treated the cuts on her hands, removing tiny bits of glass that had gotten stuck to her skin. Haruhi was lead further away. Kyoya stood nearby, watching as the nurse treated Lia.

"You should watch where you are walking next time," Kyoya said. "Because of this accident, we have lost business for today."

"I didn't expect the twins to pull that kind of trick on me…" Lia muttered.

"Then you should have!" Kyoya said loudly. Lia looked at him, wondering why he was angry. Sure, the host club had lost some business for today. But it was not her fault! She got up once the nurse was done bandaging her cuts and said, "I will go check on Haruhi-kun."

She walked off and saw Tamaki standing outside a closed door, holding a small bottle in his hand. She asked him, "What's wrong? Why are you standing here?"

"Well… I want to give Haruhi this," Tamaki said. "I heard that it can help with burns… Could you go in and give it to Haruhi?"

"Um… Ok…" Lia frowned. She knocked on the door and went in. Then, she knew why Tamaki could not go in. She stared, stunned and surprised. She had actually had an inkling about Haruhi. But she had not really believed it to be true. Haruhi looked at her, blinking.

"Haruhi…?" Lia said. "You are a girl?"

"Yes, I am…" Haruhi answered.

* * *

><p>"I was just worried about her!" Tamaki protested. They were all back in the music room once Haruhi had changed into another uniform.<p>

"Tono, you can never keep a secret, can you?" Hikaru and Kaoru said. Lia just looked at them, stunned. No wonder she could converse so easily with Haruhi! So, this was her secret.

"Wait… That means everyone in this room knows that Haruhi is a girl?" Lia asked. "None of the other students know?"

"Haruhi didn't exactly look like a girl when she entered Ouran," Kaoru said.

"Her short hair and boyish clothing sure fooled us," Hikaru added.

"But the question now is…" Kaoru said. He and Hikaru turned to look at Lia as they both asked, "Can you keep her secret?"

"I can!" Lia answered. "It is actually great to know I am not the only girl in this club!"

"Then that's settled," Kyoya said, scribbling something on his clipboard. "Lia, I am adding the cost of Haruhi's destroyed uniform to your debt."

"WHAT?" Lia exclaimed. "You can't! It was not my fault I slipped!"

"You should have watched where you were going." Kyoya walked off. Lia followed him, protesting her innocence.

Once they were gone, Hikaru and Kaoru asked, "So, who wants to help us clean up?"

"Takashi… I want to sleep…" Hunny said, rubbing his eyes. Mori nodded and carried him out of the music room.

"I will be going to the library…" Haruhi said, grabbing her books and bag.

"Haruhi! Wait for me!" Tamaki called, running after her.

"You shouldn't have suggested that we play that prank on her…" Kaoru said to Hikaru.

"You were thinking of it as well!" Hikaru shot back. He grabbed the broom and dustpan. "Help me clean up here!"


	7. Chapter 7: Uncaring

A/N:

I will now be taking some time to update this fic. Assignments are in and the lecturers are merciless!

Thanks, Shadowsammy for commenting/reviewing! :)

Hope all you readers would enjoy this update!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Uncaring<strong>

Lia woke up a minute before her alarm clock rang. After three weeks of the same routine, she had pretty much gotten use to the schedule. Even on weekends, she woke up this early. Fuyumi-sama had told her to make sure Kyoya slept at midnight. She had never met Kyoya's older sister before. According to her mother, Fuyumi-sama was a gentle, pretty lady who cared a lot for Kyoya's well-being.

She hummed a song as she got ready. At 5.45am, she stood outside Kyoya's bedroom. Today was the last day before the weekend and also the last day of the month. Starting next month would be summer. A week of school before they had their summer break. She wondered what sort of activities they would have in stored for the fundraising activity before the summer holidays.

"Kyoya-sama!" Lia said loudly as she entered the room, turning on all the lights. "It is time to wake up!"

She went over to the bed, seeing the lump that was Kyoya not moving at all. She sighed. He was always like this in the morning. Always ignoring her. She went over to the bed and shook him, calling him to wake up. But he did not move at all. His breathing at a steady, regular pace. This was not happening to her! Usually he woke up as soon as she started shaking him!

"Kyoya! Wake up!" she continued to shake him. When he did not respond, she went towards the end of the bed and yanked the blanket off him. She nearly shrieked when she found out that he was only wearing his pajamas bottom. She turned and shouted, "Kyoya! Wake up!"

"I am up…" Kyoya said in his dangerous tone. She peeked and saw that he was sitting up, rubbing the side of his head.

"Kyoya, you should wear your pajamas top when you sleep…" Lia said, trying to not look down at his body.

"It was hot last night…" Kyoya stated. "I think one of the air cons is not working."

"You will catch a cold if you sleep like that…" Lia said, flatly.

"I don't think it is your place to worry about what I do" Kyoya said, glaring at her.

"I am just concerned for your well-being!"

"Well, you don't need to worry so much! I rarely fall sick! Besides, even if I do get a headache, it would be from your whiny voice." To emphasize his point, rubbed one of his ears. "You can stop shrieking you know."

"I am not shrieking!" Her voice going up a few octaves. Kyoya winced. "This would not have happen if you would learn to sleep early! Did you even sleep at midnight last night?"

"I had work to do…"

"Still it gives you no excuse to stay up so late! Maybe I should just drug you…"

"Which is illegal."

"Your sister is concerned about you as well. If you continue to stay up late, I think she will also suggest the same method to me."

"Fuyumi-ne-san is not like that."

"When people want what's best for you, they may go to such extremes. You are really like a child. Needing people to tell you when to eat, when to sleep and when to wake up."

"I am not a child!"

"Yes, you are! And you know it too!"

Kyoya reached out, grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. She landed on the bed beside him, her blue eyes looking bewildered. Kyoya said, "Then, can a child do this?" He tilted her head upwards and kissed her. She stared ahead, shocked. When she regained her senses, she struggled. But Kyoya held her tightly against him, one hand at the back of her head. After awhile, she gave in to him, trembling as she kissed him back. When he finally released her, Lia stared at him, realized what had just happened and then slapped him.

She scrambled to her feet and quickly left the room, slamming the door behind her. Kyoya stared after her. Hopefully that had scared her enough to make sure she maintained her distance from him. His cheek burned where she had slapped him. He remembered the taste of her lips on his, sweet and soft. He shook his head and got up to get ready.

* * *

><p>Lia walked slowly, hugging her bag and books to her. After she had fled from the room, she had decided to walk to school. Why had Kyoya done that? She pressed a hand to her lips. She could still feel his hands on her arm and at the back of her head. Somehow, the spots burned, as if he were still touching her.<p>

"You are suppose to hate guys," Lia reminded herself. She closed her eyes. She remembered how her friends from middle school had describe the dates they had with their boyfriends. But this was different! Kyoya was not her boyfriend and she had absolutely no feelings for him other than that she hated him!

"You are going to suffer for this, Kyoya!" Lia muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Why am I the only one suffering here?<em> Lia thought as she placed the cups and teapot gently at a table before walking off. She looked over at Kyoya, seeing absolutely no expression on his face. When she had entered the music room, he barely looked up at her as he told her what she was to do today.

Her hand itched to just slap him again. How evil can one person be? She gripped the tray tightly in her hands as she went back into the kitchen, carefully making another pot of tea. She stared at the ceiling as she waited the water to boil. She heard the kettle whistle and was about to pour the water into the teapot when she heard someone behind her cough. She turned, not noticing where she was pouring the water.

"Look out!" Kyoya said, knocking her hand aside from the stream of hot water.

"Oh my God!" Lia exclaimed, setting the kettle on the side. "I didn't pour any of the water on you did I?"

"No, you didn't," Kyoya replied. "You should really watch what you are doing." _Is he concerned for me?_ Lia thought. "You are going to get more people into trouble because of your behavior while working."

Lia's eyes narrowed. "What about you then? You should take care of yourself as well! Eat your meals on time and get the necessary amount of sleep! Do you know how many people are worried about you? You are like a child! A selfish, uncaring child!"

"You shouldn't talk to me like that here," Kyoya said, looking irritated. "Keep your voice down."

"No worries," Lia replied. "I am done talking." She quickly made the pot of tea and marched out of the kitchen with the laden tray.

Kyoya stared after her. He ran his hands through his hair before slamming an open fist onto the wall. He made her angry again. Of all the people, it bothered him to see her angry. He had resolved to not make her angry anymore. But of course, that had been a total failure. He sighed and went out to serve the other customers. Why did it ever bother him anyway?

* * *

><p>"Urgh! I hate him!" Lia shouted as she walked up and down the room.<p>

"Um… I understand that…" Haruhi said, watching Lia from where she sat. It was the weekend already and the first thing Lia had done was to drop by Haruhi's house. All morning, the only thing that Lia had said to her was that she hated someone. A guy to be more specific. No names and no reason. Just that she hates him. "Why are you even here anyway? I already understand that you hate him… Whoever he is… Can't you just ignore him?"

Lia plopped down on the floor. "How can I ignore him when I see him every day? I work for that idiot!"

"Oh… So you hate your boss… Well, that is normal. Most people hate their bosses. Why don't you just quit your current job and find another one?"

"I can't quit! This job is flexible and also pays a lot! And also… My mother wants me to continue working there…" Lia rested her head on the table.

"But if don't like it, I am sure she would understand if you want to quit."

"You don't get it, Haruhi… If I quit my job, my mother would become very upset with me… Besides, I need to help her pay my school fees. My brother is hopeless at working."

Haruhi remembered James. She had seen him a couple of times and recognized that he was useless. Just like Tamaki. Or maybe even worst… "Maybe, I could help you-"

"Did you know that he even kissed me?" Lia jerked upright, obviously not hearing Haruhi speak. "My first kiss…" She banged her head on the table. "Taken by someone I don't even like… That I don't even consider as boyfriend material."

Haruhi frowned. "Ok… Do you…?"

Lia looked at her. "Do I what?"

"Have you considered that maybe you like this guy?" Haruhi asked. "You have been going on about him for so long. Maybe you feel the opposite about him?"

"Does this even look like I can tolerate him?" Lia demanded. Haruhi flinched. Somehow… the angry look on Lia's face reminded her of someone. Lia sighed and bonked her head on the table again.

She looked up a little and noticed the bags sitting in a corner of the room. She asked, "You are really going to Karuizawa?"

"My dad won't be around to look after me," Haruhi answered. "And he doesn't want me to be staying home alone. The best solution would be to go to Karuizawa for the summer holidays. But don't tell the others, alright? I don't want them to bother me."

"Alright," Lia promised. At that moment, the house phone started ringing.

"I will get it!" Haruhi said, scrambling to her feet to get the phone. Lia just stared ahead of her. Did she like Kyoya? But that was impossible! She believed all men to be obnoxious pigs, just like her father! But then… no one had been able to really get under her skin like Kyoya. She could tolerate most guys. But Kyoya was just intolerable!

"Lia? Kyoya-senpai wants to talk to you," Haruhi said, holding out the phone to her. Lia took it frowning. "I will be in my room. Let me know once you are done talking to him." Haruhi went into her room and closed the door firmly behind her.

"Hello?" Lia answered.

"Where the heck are you?" Kyoya demanded. Lia held the phone away from her ear. "You were suppose to be in my house sitting for your weekly test! Also, the mess ne-san left from last night is still not tidied up!"

"I don't work on weekends," Lia reminded him. "Besides, I did tell you I was going out today and that you can test me on Monday after school."

"No! I want you to come here now! Clean up the mess and then get ready to do your test! Your work is atrocious!" Kyoya slammed the phone.

Lia felt pissed. She stormed towards the door, telling Haruhi goodbye. That uncaring, ungrateful, irresponsible little twerp! Ruining her weekend with his selfish demands! Well, once she paid back her debt, she was going to show him who was boss!


	8. Chapter 8: Beneficial

Another update! Really sorry that I took sometime to update this!

Thanks to, NekoNekoGirl997, AmberxxHazelxxCrimson, -my-forgotten-rose- and windwolf1988 for commenting/reviewing!

~AmberxxHazelxxCrimson: I do still want my feet, girl! I will update when I can! So, keep the sharks away! XD

Anyway, enjoy the update! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Beneficial<strong>

"Must I wear this?" Lia asked, stepping out of the changing room in a pale purple dress. "I think my uniform would have been well enough."

"The theme for this event is to celebrate the last day of spring," Tamaki said. "We will let the girls enjoy the last day of school before they go home to dream of their princes. They shall be serenaded by sweet music while the princes serve them."

"Right…" Lia muttered, stepping pass Tamaki. She would prefer to let Haruhi handle this nutcase.

"Lia!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, both leaning on either side of her. Kaoru said, "You actually look pretty in a dress!"

"But make sure you don't ruin the dress," Hikaru said. "It is on loan from our mother's collection. She intends to sell it to the highest bidder. So, do take care of the dress. It is worth 3 million yen."

"Th-th-three million yen…?" Lia said, looking shocked. She looked at Kyoya who was busy scribbling something on the clipboard he held. "I think I will change back into my uniform…"

"If you do that, I will charge you the rental fees for the dress," Kyoya said without looking up at her. "At the moment, the Host Club is paying for the rental of all the costumes for today. If you decide to not wear the dress for the event, I will have to charge you the rental fees, which is half the cost of the dress." He continued scribbling. Lia glared at him.

She muttered under her breath as she went off towards the kitchen. Hunny, who was sitting there, spotted her and said, "Lia-chan! Would you like some cake?"

"Um… Alright…" Lia said, sitting across from Hunny. "Where's Mori-senpai?" Among all the Host Club members, only these two and Haruhi were the ones she respected.

"Takashi went to get more cake," Hunny said, happily.

"Uh-huh…"

"Would you like a strawberry cake? Or cheesecake? Or black forest cake? Or chocolate cake?"

"Um… the cheesecake will do…"

Hunny pushed one plate to her and then continued eating. He hummed happily to himself as he ate. Lia watched him, slowly eating her slice of cake. It was better than any cake sold in the supermarket or bakery. But then, what had she expected? They were all rich kids and could afford eating such delicious, expensive cakes.

"Lia?" Kyoya said, entering the kitchen.

"Kyo-chan~" Hunny smiled. "Would you also like some cake?"

"No thank you, Hunny-senpai," Kyoya replied. He turned to Lia and handed her a list. "These are the list of songs you are to play today. The customers voted for them on our website. We chose the top ten most popular ones."

"Okay…" Lia said, looking at the list. She spotted the name of the second song and said, "Is it possible if I don't play the second song?"

"You don't know the song?" Kyoya asked, frowning.

"No," Lia answered. "I am familiar with it. It is just that-"

"If you know how to play the song, then you will," Kyoya said. "This is what the girls want. And they shall have what they want. We need to make sure that all of them have an enjoyable time today to be sure that the popularity of the Host Club increases."

"Don't I count as well?" Lia demanded, getting to her feet. "I am a girl, you know!"

"But you are not a customer. Play the song, Lia." He whispered so that only she could hear him. "Or I will add the rental fee for the dress to your debt." He walked off. Lia huffed, sitting down.

"Is everything alright, Lia-chan?" Hunny asked, watching her. She looked very tensed to him.

"Everything's fine, Hunny-senpai," Lia grumbled. She stuffed the rest of the cake into her mouth. "Let's get going. The event will begin soon."

* * *

><p>Lia listened to the laughter around her. Stupid Kyoya… She bet he did not even see her as a girl! Probably as one of the guys! That idiot probably would not even notice a beautiful girl walking pass him unless she had something that could benefit him and his family! Lia muttered as she finished the first song.<p>

She took a deep breath. She had loved this song. But it was painful to play it again after all that had happened to her. She started playing the song. Her father had loved this song. He had been the first one who taught her how to play the piano. It reminded her of spring and of the fun times they had together as a family.

When she played this song, her mother would enter the room and both of them, her parents, would dance together in the room. Then, she would stop playing when her brother starts squealing in disgust that her parents were kissing. Lia smiled. The good times… They seemed so long ago.

She saw flashes of her childhood. Of her father and her playing in the garden. She had wanted a dog. Her father promised to get her one once he managed to convince her mother that dogs were not so bad. Another memory of her father teaching her how to ride a bicycle. Another when he stayed up late just to help her with her Maths homework. And yet another memory appeared in her mind. All precious. All painful. The worst was when he had abandoned her, a child, at the top of Tokyo Tower.

Lia felt a tear slip down her face. She stopped playing, lifting her hands from the piano. She covered her mouth as other tears fell down her face. She quickly got to her feet and ran from the garden. Let Kyoya add the rental of the dress to her debt! She did not care! She needed to get far away from there.

She reached the maze garden and walked in, losing herself in the maze. She wished no one would ever find her! Soon, she reached a dead end and sat down on the grass, hugging her knees to her. Damn her father! Damn every single man on the face of this planet! She heard footsteps coming towards her and told the owner of the footsteps, "Go away. I don't need your pity."

"Well, I don't think I pity you since I don't understand why you ran," Kyoya said, looking down at her. "Maybe you could tell me what happened?"

"I told you before I did not want to play that song…" Lia muttered, looking away from him.

"And why is that?" Kyoya asked, kneeling before her. "Why do you not want to play that particular song? It is not a sad song. Beethoven's Piano Sonata Number 10 is a song about spring. A perfect song for the theme of our event."

"It is not a perfect song for me," Lia sniffed. He reached out to touch her. But she screamed, "Don't touch me!" He froze. She sounded very upset. "What do you know about me? You have your perfect life. Your perfect family. A father who is there when you need him!" Kyoya frowned, wondering what nonsense she was talking about.

"That song, Kyoya, reminded me of the good times I had with my father. The perfect family I had before he disappeared." Lia wiped away her tears as she got to her feet. Kyoya also stood up, watching her. "Look at me, crying in front of a stranger who does not know about me. I am sorry about this sudden outburst. I will be going home for today. Add the fees for the dress rental to my debt if that would please you."

She brushed pass him. Kyoya reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. He wanted to say something to her, to make her feel better. But he did not know what to say. This situation was all so new to him. He had never had anyone cry in front of him because of sadness. Lia said, "Let go, Kyoya. I am tired. I want to go home for awhile."

"Just tell me what happened-" Kyoya begun to say.

"You won't understand, Kyoya," she cut him off, looking up at him. Her eyes were red and swollen from her crying. "A powerful elite like you would never understand what goes on in the life of a commoner like me. You just wouldn't." She wrenched her arm from his grasp and ran off. Kyoya watched her go.

He felt terrible now. He rarely felt any sort of emotion. But seeing the way Lia had cried made him feel as though he himself was hurt. He ran a hand through his hair. He shouldn't be feeling like this. In all his entire life, he had never felt that the emotions of others around him mattered. Unless it was beneficial for him to look after their feelings. But this girl… She was not beneficial to him at all. And yet, she mattered.

He turned to go, telling one of his bodyguards who stood nearby, "Take Lia's things back home. If she has not returned by the time I am done here, let me know." Then, he went back to the others.

* * *

><p>Lia walked slowly through the rain. Let Kyoya charge her for the price of the dress then. She did not care. How cold could a human being be? It was as if he had no heart in his chest at all! <em>You were not exactly clear with your words…<em> the realistic part of her brain reminded her. She remembered the worried look in his eyes. People said that the eyes were windows to a person's soul. She believed that that was true. While Kyoya rarely showed any emotion on his face (other than anger, frustration and irritation), his eyes gave up most of his inner feelings.

"You are an idiot if you even think that that devil would worry about you," Lia muttered to herself as she pushed the gate open. She would have to return to school later to collect her stuff. But now, she just wanted to relax for awhile.

"I am home…" Lia said softly, entering the house. She went into the kitchen, seeing her mother cooking. Her mother turned to look at her, surprised to see her there.

"What are you doing home so early, Lia?" she asked. "I thought you will only be on leave during the weekends."

"I just wanted to come home awhile, mum," Lia smiled, sitting down at the table. "Just needed a short break. Don't worry. I will go back to Kyoya-sama's house soon."

"Alright… But do dry your hair. You will catch a cold if you sit here like that!" Her mother went to get her a towel. When she returned, she asked, "Where did you get that pretty dress? I am very sure I did not see you wear that to school this morning."

"It's on loan," Lia answered, taking the towel from her. "Just using it for a club event."

"I see… Did something happen, Lia?"

"No… It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Did you have a fight with Kyoya-sama? I have heard the other servants saying about how you are the only one who stands up to him."

"I didn't have a fight with him. Why do you make it sound as though we are dating each other?"

"I didn't mean it that way, sweetie. Just that it would be nice to see you have friends in that new school. I was worried that you may not fit in with all the elite children. It is a relief to see that you have."

"We are definitely not friends, mummy… But there are others in school whom I do consider as friends."

"I see…"

There was silence in the kitchen as Miss Hayasaka went back to her cooking. After awhile, Lia asked, "Mother, why did you ever love Father?"

"I do still love him, Lia. He is a kind, gentle man."

"If he is, then why did he leave us?"

"Honey, he left us for a reason. One that you will know when he comes back."

"Why do you ever hope that he would be? He left us!"

"Sweetie, there was a reason why he had to go. And I am sure he would come back for us as soon as that issue has been resolved." Miss Hayasaka turned to regard her daughter. "Is that why you have been crying? Over your father?"

"I was crying because I remembered the memories we had together. How could he just leave us like that? It was as if we were worth nothing to him!"

"Lia, I told you before, there was a reason to why he had to go. If he had a choice, he would have stayed with us. His happiest moments were with us. Don't blame him for our family situation. Remember the good times and cherish them. One day, he will come back to us."

"Alright… I think I had better go, it is getting late." She got up, hanging the towel on the back of the chair.

She kissed her mother goodbye and went towards the door, putting on her shoes. Just as she straightened. The door opened and one of Kyoya's bodyguards entered the house. He said, "Thank goodness I found you, Lia-san! Kyoya-sama has been looking for you. Come. The car is outside waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Kyoya looked up when he heard the door open. Lia entered, wearing her maid uniform. She went over to the study table and straightened the stack of books before going over to his drawers to clean up the mess that Fuyumi had left. All the while, Kyoya was expecting her to say something. But she was silent.<p>

"Well?" Kyoya demanded, unable to stand the silence in the room.

"I will see you in the morning, Kyoya-sama," Lia said, bowing. "Please sleep at midnight." She turned to go.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't think so, Kyoya-sama," Lia answered, turning to face him, a frown on her face.

"Do you know the amount of excuses I had to make on your behalf? The other Host Club members were worried about you as well! I think you at least own me an explanation."

Lia stiffened. "I am sure I already explained myself. What more is there to say?"

Kyoya got to his feet, hoping to intimidate her with his height and glare. But she stared back at him stubbornly, refusing to give in. "Your explanation was not satisfactory, Lia. I am sure you can explain yourself a little more clearly."

"Why would my explanation matter to you? After all, I am not a customer. You do not need to be concerned about my tears. I am not a lady in distress. Nor am I of any benefit to you should you even decide to help me." Then, she bowed and left.

Kyoya clenched and unclenched his fists as he sat down again. Yes. She was right. He should not be concerned about her. She was a commoner that obviously had no money. She would not benefit him in any way. But still, he could not help his feelings. He went back to his book. Then, he remembered the dress that she had worn.

She had gone out into the rain wearing that dress. It was surely ruined by now. He contemplated on adding the price of the dress to her debt. But somehow, he could not do that. It was his fault that she had left in such a manner. He would pay just this once.

Kyoya rubbed his temples. Lia was such a confusing girl. For once, he actually found someone whom he could not read and whose life was a secret kept from him. She was a challenge that he found intriguing. He got up and went to get ready for bed. He knew she was not beneficial for him and his family. But he could not help the way he felt. Was he really going crazy? Or were his hormones just going out of control?


	9. Chapter 9: Worrisome

I took time off from my assignments to update this! :)

Thanks to, Sai the Black Rose, Elysium del Moon Sonata and REDRydingHood, for commenting/reviewing! XD

Elysium del Moon Sonata: I think I need to make sure my feet are wrapped in protective gear before I step out of the house. So many threats on them. XP

Anyway, enjoy the update! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Worrisome<strong>

Lia covered her mouth as she coughed. She felt a little sick when she woke up. Most probably from walking in the rain yesterday. She felt slightly dizzy and shook her head. Now was not the time to be sick. She had work to do today before she could go home. Fuyumi-sama had said that she would be paid double if she continued working during the break.

Lia sighed. She needed the money… So, why not? But first, she wanted to return home during the weekends to spend a little time with her mother before having to work for the devil during her break.

Lia saw the world start to spin before her eyes and reached out to the wall to steady herself. She blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the stars that appeared in her line of vision. When she finally felt that she was alright, she continued walking towards her destination. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and entered the dark room. Hopefully Kyoya would be a little more obedient in waking up today.

"Kyoya-sama, it is time to wake up," Lia said as she pulled back the dark curtains and turned on the lights. "Kyoya-sama." She went over to the bed. No surprise that the lump had not moved at all. She shouldn't have hoped that he would be different this morning.

"Kyoya!" Lia said through clenched teeth as she shook him. "Wake up!"

Finally he sat up, giving her his usual glare. Lia smiled, knowing that her simple action always annoyed him when he first wakes up to it. She said, "Good morning, Kyoya-sama. Breakfast will be ready soon. Your father won't be eating breakfast with you and your brothers. But he has requested that you would go to his office later in the afternoon."

Then, she bowed and turned to go. But Kyoya grabbed her arm, stopping her. She turned and looked at him, wondering what was wrong this time. Kyoya said, "I still want an explanation, Lia." Then, he frowned. "Why do you feel warm? Do you have a fever?" He reached up to touch her forehead. But she slapped his hand away and tugged her arm from his grip.

"I am fine, Kyoya-sama," Lia answered, suddenly feeling light-headed and dizzy. "And I don't think I am required to explain myself. A servant's problems are of no importance to her boss. Have a good day, Kyoya-sama." She bowed, the slight movement making her head pound.

She turned to go, stumbling on her way to the door. Kyoya realized that there was something wrong with her and leapt from the bed, going after her. Lia opened the door and went out. She stepped back, narrowly avoiding another maid that carried a huge basket of dirty laundry. Stars burst in front of her eyes and she suddenly felt herself falling. Someone caught her and she heard her mother call her name before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it will be fine for me to leave her here?" Miss Hayasaka asked again.<p>

"Of course, Hayasaka-san," Kyoya answered reassuringly. "I will make sure she is properly taken care of. Don't worry. Just go home and rest. Today has been a rather long day for all of us."

"Alright then…" Miss Hayasaka murmured, looking over his shoulder into the hospital room where her daughter lay unconscious. "Thank you for making sure she has the proper treatment. Do send me the bill."

"I will take care of the bill, Hayasaka-san. I know you can't afford to pay for the bill. Therefore, I will. Just go home and rest. When she is awake, one of my bodyguards will come and get you."

"Alright then, Kyoya-sama. Thank you so much. You are as kind as your sister." Then, she turned and left.

Kyoya sighed in relief, closing the door. He looked over at Lia's sleeping form, settling into the chair beside the bed. He had nearly panicked when she fainted back at the house. He knew something was wrong the moment he had touched her arm. Her temperature had been too high and her face looked very pale. But he had not expected her to faint.

"Why do you always worry me?" Kyoya asked her even though he knew she would not have heard the question. She really got under his skin and somehow… She brought out a side of him that he never knew existed. All his life he had been trained to think of what could be beneficial to his family. He breathed, thought and planned all for his family's sake.

By befriending Tamaki, Kyoya had learnt to think a little more about people around him as well as opening up to them. But with Lia, she showed him a side of himself that he had not known existed. She made him worry about her, made him feel upset when she cried. She was constantly on his thoughts and their little fights seem to make up for the normal conversation that he could not hold with her.

Kyoya stroked the side of her face. She may not look beautiful to Hikaru and Kaoru. But to him, she was perfect. He bit his lip. He was falling. Falling too hard and too fast for this commoner. He had liked Haruhi before. But his feelings then were not as intense as now.

_I must be spending too much time in Tamaki's company…_ Kyoya thought. The fool's personality tend to rub off on almost everyone he came in contact with. Kyoya checked the IV drip that was connected to Lia's right arm. The doctor had said that Lia was dehydrated and did not look like she was getting the necessary amount of rest. Those, combined with her walk in the rain, made her fall sick.

_My fault for not eating and sleeping properly…_ Kyoya thought, feeling a little guilty. His body was fine since he had gotten used to the schedule. But he had not been aware that such habits could affect the people around him. He looked back down at her sleeping face.

She looked peaceful and there was actually a smile on her lips. He wished that for once she would look at him with trust and friendship the way she looked at the other Host Club members. But he knew that that was impossible. He had made quite a bad impression on her. Still, he could hope.

He sat down in a chair that was placed near the bed, watching her. He checked her temperature and the IV drip ever so often. Soon, he looked down at his watch and realized that it was already 4am. He crossed his arms and leant back in his chair, closing his eyes to take a short nap.

* * *

><p>Lia stifled a moan as she woke up. Her head felt as though someone was dropping a heavy rock on her every few seconds. She could hear and feel her blood pumping. She ached all over. She blinked a few times before the room came into focus. This room did not look familiar to her at all.<p>

She felt a slight pressure on her left wrist and turned to see an IV drip beside the bed she was lying in. Was she in a hospital? If she was, the place looked fabulously furnished. Like a five star hotel room that she had seen a few times on television! But… if she was in a hospital, how did she get here? She thought back before her brain slowly remembered what had happened. She had fainted just as she was leaving Kyoya's room. She remembered hearing her mother and seeing Kyoya's face.

She shook her head. Now, that just did not make much sense. And if she was in a hospital, this was definitely over the budget that her mother could afford! Her mother would have never sent her to the hospital anyway! They could not afford a night staying in the hospital! Much less one that looked as fancy as this!

She heard snoring and turned to see Kyoya sitting upright in a chair beside the bed, sleeping. Had he stayed here the entire night? She stifled a laugh when she saw the way his glasses threatened to slip off his nose. She smiled to herself. He was not as bad as he seemed. If only he could just show and voice out his true self, then he would be the perfect prince for any girl.

_The perfect prince…_ Lia mused. She looked back at him and felt her heart do a curious little jump in her chest. Haruhi was always right. She did like Kyoya. No matter how much he scolded her and the fights they have, she liked him. She realized that his lectures and their fights were his way of expressing himself.

"Maybe he is different…" Lia murmured as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kyoya entered the room and saw the doctor checking up on Lia. He forgot what the doctor's name was. But he was not bothered. He was more interested in hearing what the doctor had to say about Lia. The doctor asked her, "How are you feeling this morning?"<p>

"Better," Lia answered. "I don't feel as dizzy as yesterday."

"Yes," Kyoya interrupted. "That is cause you don't have a fever anymore from your dip in the rain." Lia glared at him, as if to tell him that it was his fault in the first place. Kyoya glared back at her.

"You may be discharged today," the doctor said, sensing the change of atmosphere in the room. "Collect your prescribed medicine at the counter before you go." He quickly left the room.

"It is not my fault that I caught a cold," Lia told Kyoya coldly as he walked towards the bed. "If you had been a little more lenient and listened to me then I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"If you had explained yourself properly then I would have excused you!"

"Yeah right! Like you think of anything else other than things that would benefit the Host Club!"

"I do! Anyway, the cost of the medicine will be added to your debt." She looked like she was about to protest and Kyoya added, " Be happy that I am not adding the doctor's charges and the bill for the hospital room to your debt. The least you can do is pay for your own medication." He checked the IV drip.

"Were you…?" Lia asked before she stopped.

"Was I what?" Kyoya demanded to know.

"Were you actually worried about me?" Lia completed her question.

Kyoya straightened and pushed his glasses back to its correct position. "No," he finally said before turning to leave the room. Lia watched him go, shaking her head. He has a lot of flaws in his character. But… she still liked him.


	10. Chapter 10: Feelings

I was going to wait until next week... But since I finished writing the chapter earlier, why not just let you readers read it? XD

Thanks to , -my-forgotten-rose, codenamehawkeye, REDRydingHood and Rose527, for commenting/reviewing! ^^

Anyway, do enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Feelings<strong>

Kyoya sat on a couch in his room. Haruhi had barely managed to escape for a week before Tamaki started panicking. _Why did I ever befriend that fool?_ Kyoya wondered. He heard the door open and looked up to see Lia enter the room with a basket of laundry. "Weren't you suppose to have folded that elsewhere?" Kyoya demanded as she sat down on the floor across from him with the basket.

"The laundry room was a little too crowded and stuffy," Lia answered as she begin to fold his clothes in front of him. "It seems like that room is the best place for all the maids to gossip." She placed a folded t-shirt on the coffee table followed by another.

"And you have no intention of gossiping?" Kyoya asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I have work to do," Lia shrugged. She ignored the glares that he threw at her and the wild beating of her heart. After awhile, Kyoya got up and went to his desk to study. There was silence in the room as both did their own work. After a few minutes, Kyoya's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kyoya said impatiently.

"Kyoya, we must go and rescue our daughter!" Lia heard Tamaki's voice from where she sat. She watched as Kyoya held the phone away from his ear.

"If that is what you wish," Kyoya replied. He listened as Tamaki told him about the 'brilliant' plan he had. "Uh-huh… Alright… I guess the helicopter can be used… I will call the pilots and let them know about our arrival." He cancelled the call. Then, he looked at Lia and said, "Pack my bags and yours. We will be going to Karuizawa. I will make sure that Aijima drives you to the summer house. Be ready in half an hour."

"But-" Lia begin to protest. But Kyoya turned and left the room, dialing another number on his phone and calmly telling the person his instructions.

Lia pouted. How long will they be staying in Karuizawa? She needed details before she knew how much to pack. She sighed. No point asking Kyoya, he probably disappeared by now. She dragged two huge luggage bags from a hidden closet that was in Kyoya's room, throwing in the clothes that she thinks Kyoya would like to wear.

_They should have his toiletries there since it is owned by the Ootori family_… Lia thought as she closed both the bags and had them ready beside the door. Then, she went over to her room and packed whatever she thought she would need. Which wasn't much since most of her things were still in back at home.

_He could have given me earlier warning…_ Lia thought. From the look on Kyoya's face earlier, he had expected that morning's event to happen. But still, he had failed to notify her. _Demon Lord…_ she thought as she climbed into the car.

* * *

><p>Lia's mouth dropped open the moment she entered the house. Outside, the gardens looked perfect and beautiful. But inside the house… It looked as though no one had stepped into the house for years. There was a thick layer of dust on every available surface as well as cobwebs in every corner. The house felt humid and the furniture was wrapped in plastic.<p>

_Wait… Does this mean that nobody used this house before?_ Lia thought. She turned to see the car racing off. Aijima most probably knew that this would happen and didn't want to stay around to help her.

Lia sighed and went into the house with the luggage bags, closing the door behind her. She placed the luggage bags in the living room. First thing she had to do was find a mop and a broom. She needed to get rid of the dust. She was happy to see that there was necessary electrical appliances in the house as well as bed sheets, towels, blankets and pillows in a closet.

She opened the fridge and frowned when she saw that it was empty by the electric was running. _Wasteful…_ she thought. She needed to get food if she were to cook for herself to eat. But first, a quick clean up! She dumped a couple of bed sheets, towels and pillow sheets into the washing machine. Then, she grabbed the vacuum cleaner and headed to the first bedroom. It looked huge and suited enough for Kyoya's taste. She cleaned the room first and then headed downstairs to clean the rooms in the house that she thought would be in use.

Then, she went back upstairs and found a small bedroom across from Kyoya's room with a bed and simple furniture (most probably for a servant). She decided to use that as her room and cleaned up the place. She went back to the laundry room, took out the wet laundry and hung them on a line at the back of the house. Then, she went into town to buy some groceries.

* * *

><p>Kyoya watched as the others begin to plan what they would do to earn refreshment points. His holiday was going to be fun for awhile. He wondered whether Tamaki noticed the piano that sat in the café area. The fool could win the entire contest if he noticed the piano. But he doubted that Tamaki had even seen it.<p>

He wondered what Lia was doing. Knowing Aijima, he would have left Lia to do all the cleaning herself. Kyoya looked at his watch and decided that it was time he went to the house to check on her. He slipped from the house and took a slow stroll, thinking about the recent investments he had made before his mind moved along another train of thought towards Lia.

He stopped, surprised that his thoughts had suddenly jumped to her. At that moment, he heard a familiar voice and turned to see Lia coming out of a store with a lot of shopping bags. She laughed at something and Kyoya saw a young man come out of the store as well, trying to snatch the bags from her.

"Cut it out, Hitoshi-kun!" Lia laughed as she ducked under his arm. "I am not a weakling you know!"

"But you always have been!" Hitoshi stated. "Remember back in elementary school how you dropped that pile of books onto Kenji's head?"

"Those books were heavier than these bags!" Lia pointed out, laughing as Hitoshi tripped over his own feet and nearly went flying into an old lady. "And I missed a step. So, that incident was not counted! Stop trying to snatch them from me!" She tried to run.

But Hitoshi was faster than her and managed to grab her around her waist and stop her from escaping. Lia struggled trying to get free from him. At that moment, a hand pressed onto the pressure point on Hitoshi's arm. The moment Hitoshi released Lia, she found herself tugged backwards and collided with someone. She looked up to see Kyoya looking down at her, a rather dark expression in his eyes.

"Oh! Kyoya," Lia said, trying to tug her arm from his grip. But that only made him tighten his hold. "This is my childhood friend, Hitoshi Shinjo. Hitoshi, this is my schoolmate, Kyoya Ootori."

"Pleased to meet you," Hitoshi grinned, holding out his hand. But Kyoya did not shake his hand, he just stared at the slightly shorter boy. Hitoshi let his hand drop back to his side. "You have a rather good knowledge about pressure points. I didn't know that the elite would actually know such things." Hitoshi slightly lifted his chin in a challenge.

"I had the opportunity to learn such things thanks to a certain fool," Kyoya said, coldly. He accepted the challenge with a glare. "We will be going now. It is getting late." Lia looked between them, not understanding the silent language between the both of them.

"Why don't I drive you home then?" Hitoshi asked. "I have a learning license and my uncle wouldn't mind sitting beside me while I drive."

"No need, Shinjo-san," Kyoya replied. "A walk back home will be refreshing to us." He turned and pulled Lia along with him.

"Um… Let me know when you do go back to Tokyo!" Lia said over her shoulder. "Then, we can plan a day to catch up with each other." She waved and then tried to keep up with Kyoya's pace. She wondered what was wrong with Kyoya. He had never been this cold to people before unless he was half-asleep.

After awhile, Lia struggled, saying, "Kyoya, you are gripping my arm too tightly! Let go!" At first, he did not seem to hear her. Lia repeated her sentence and finally Kyoya let go. She thought she could see his fingers imprinted into her arm and somehow... it burned as though his touch had ignited some sort of fire beneath her skin. She stopped in her tracks when Kyoya held out his hand in front of her face. She looked at him, confused.

"Pass me some of the shopping bags," Kyoya said. "They look too heavy for a girl like you to carry."

"Are you making fun of my size?" Lia demanded, passing him a few bags either way.

"I wouldn't want our pianist to damage her hands," Kyoya replied. "It will be shame to not be able to hear your playing."

"Like I will be playing anywhere anytime soon," Lia scoffed.

"There is a piano in the house." When he noticed her surprised look. "I guess you didn't know that… I will call someone to come over and tune the piano before you try to play anything. In the meantime, be careful of what you do."

"Like I will do anything dangerous…" Lia entered the house and placed the bags on the dining table. Kyoya followed suit. He frowned when he saw the things she took out from the bags. Lia noticed his frown and said, "Bear with it! I am not that good a cook and neither did I have enough money when I bought these things."

Kyoya shrugged. "I hope your cooking is edible enough. If I get food poisoning, I will make sure the medical bill is added to your debt. Give me the receipt for the groceries later. I will pay you back for them." Then, he turned and went upstairs. Lia snorted, calling up to him that the master bedroom was his, and then got round to organizing the things, placing the things that she would be cooking aside.

She was turning on the stove when she heard a door open and slam shut followed by footsteps coming down. She turned and felt her blood rush to her cheeks. Kyoya stood at the door without his shirt. "Kyoya! Put on a shirt!" she yelled at him, closing her eyes and turning back to face the stove.

"I can't when you have not placed my luggage bags upstairs," Kyoya reminded her. "And there are no toiletries in the room and no towels either. The mattress is still in its plastic packaging. Did you even finish your work before you went out to do your grocery shopping?" Lia cursed her forgetfulness.

"The laundry is outside," Lia said, looking aside as she went towards the door. She was grateful when Kyoya stepped aside to let her pass. She went outside and gathered in the laundry, seeing that it was nearly dark outside and the stars had begun to appear. She noticed that there would be a full moon as well. Maybe she would sit outside after dinner to watch the stars for awhile.

She went back inside and up into Kyoya's room, getting ready the bed and placing two towels in the bathroom. She went back downstairs with the rest of the laundry and just threw them onto her bed. She would deal with that later. She went back into the kitchen and saw Kyoya still standing there.

"I have already prepared your bed, Kyoya-sama," Lia said, bowing. She wished that he had put on a shirt while she was upstairs. Her cheeks were going to betray her again. "As for your toiletries. I will lend you my shampoo and shower gel first. I will go back into town after dinner and get the rest of the things. Your bags are in the living room…"

Kyoya sighed at her incompetence. "No need. I will go and get them myself. Just cook dinner." He grabbed his luggage bags from the living room. He frowned when he noticed that she had only one small bag. How was she going to survive for more than three days with that small bag? He was amazed at what the commoners could do.

He went into the master bedroom and placed his bags there before going out again. He entered another room, that he assumed would have been Fuyumi's room, going into the toilet to grab the shampoo and bottle of shower gel that was there. When he goes back home, he is going to hire another caretaker for this house.

* * *

><p>"Why are you sitting out here?" Kyoya asked, coming out onto the balcony.<p>

"The stars are nice," Lia answered, looking back at the stars. She hoped that he did not notice her blush. "You can see so many of them compared to being in the city." She breathed in deeply, a soft smile on her lips. Kyoya sat down beside her on the ground. "Don't you have other things to do?"

"No," Kyoya replied. "Thanks to a certain someone who forgot to pack my books or my laptop."

"Sorry…" she muttered, hugging her legs closer to her. Kyoya did not respond, looking up at the sky as well. She glanced sideways at him, studying his countenance that had been lighted up by the moon.

He looked very relaxed compared to when he was at home. As if coming to the countryside had lifted a great burden from his shoulders. Kyoya felt her gaze on him and looked over at her. She quickly looked away, trying to still the wild beating of her heart.

"Are you angry at me?" Kyoya asked quietly. Lia nearly missed what the question because his voice had been very soft.

"Angry at you?" Lia echoed, looking at him in surprise. "For what?"

"For dragging you away from your friend."

Lia looked back at the sky. "Well… I am not… Just that… I am curious as to why both of you treated each other that way… Hitoshi is usually the bright sort of person that is the life of any party. I have never seen him act so coldly towards another person before. And you rarely behave that way unless you have just woken up from your sleep."

"Then, you have not known me well enough. I can be cold to people that I don't like."

"I see…" Lia murmured. Did that mean that maybe she had a chance to be with him? _No!_ her brain told her. _You are a commoner and he is an elite. There is no way you can be together. For all you know, his parents already have someone in mind for him to marry! Can you stand the heartache when he has to leave you to be with that person?_

Lia closed her eyes. She doubt she would be able to bear with the heartache. Friends… That was the best thing they could be. Friends. She shouldn't hope for more. She opened her eyes and looked back up at the stars.

* * *

><p>Kyoya looked over at her before looking back at the sky, wondering what was going on in her mind. Sometimes she was easy enough to read. But most times, she wasn't. Did she really mean it? When she said that she was not angry at him? He had not known what had possessed him at that moment, seeing her laugh and smile with another guy.<p>

It was as if envy had crept into his heart. He remembered seeing the happiness in her ice blue eyes. He wished that he could be like that for her, be her happiness. But he did not know how. Showing his feelings had never been on his list of skills. He had always known to hide them. To show them now to Lia would be the hardest thing he could ever do. But he was willing to try for her sake.

"Lia…" he begun to say, looking at her. He noticed that her eyes were closed. He leaned towards her and realized that she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and got up, lifting her gently off the floor like she was a fragile piece of glass.

He went into the house. He had realized earlier that the bedroom she chose was small and still not yet ready. He placed her on the bed in the master bedroom, covering her with the blankets. He would most probably sleep on the couch in the living room. He turned to go but stopped, looking back at her sleeping form. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips across her forehead. "Sleep well, Juliana," he murmured as he left.


	11. Chapter 11: A Change

Another update! I hope that is it alright...

Thanks, codenamehawkeye, -my-forgotten-rose-, Shadowsammy and LyssaLoo62, for commenting/reviewing! ^^ Really appreciate it!

Enjoy the update~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: A Change<strong>

Lia placed the dish on the table in front of Kyoya, watching him worriedly. Apparently he had slept on the couch, ended up sleeping in the wrong position and probably pulled a muscle in his neck. He glared up at her before looking down at his food, eating slowly.

"I am sorry…" Lia murmured.

"Doesn't matter," Kyoya said. "At least I got to experience what it was like to sleep on the new couch. I should buy another one. That couch seemed harder than the ones back home. We shouldn't have allowed my sister to decorate the place. She has the worst taste in furniture!" Then, he looked up at her. "Where's my cup of coffee?"

"Oh! Right!" Lia poured him a mug of black coffee and gave it to him. His fingers brushed against hers as he took the mug from her and Lia felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She quickly turned to make sure he didn't see her cheeks turning red.

"I will be going to see how the others are doing," Kyoya informed her, drinking the coffee as he flipped through the newspaper that had been delivered that morning. "Go into town if you want. Just make sure that none of the guys would see you." He quickly finished the cup and got to his feet.

Lia did not look at him, proceeding to washing the pan and dirty dishes. She suddenly felt his warm breath on the back of his neck and nearly jumped out of her skin. He said, "I have left some money for you to use on the dining table. It is payment for yesterday's groceries and a little extra. Please buy nutritious food. All those cans and instant food are not good for health." Then, he turned and left.

Lia sighed in relief as soon as the front door closed. She turned and stacked the other dirty dishes into the sink. She finished washing them before she grabbed the cash that was left on the table and stuffed them into the pocket of the maid uniform that she wore. Then, she went upstairs and tidied up the room.

When she was finally done with the house chores, it was already noon. She decided to go into town for lunch. She remembered seeing a nice café across the grocery store. There were a lot of patrons inside the café, so the food must be good. She quickly changed out of her uniform and into her casual clothes, transferring the money into her purse.

She was walking into town, looking at the tiny knick-knack shops. She should get something for her mother. She was sure these small decorations would please her. She would buy a few on the day before they left. At that moment, she heard someone call her name and turned to see Hitoshi coming up to her.

"Hey!" he said, grinning. "No heavy bags with you today?"

"No," Lia answered. "I have not gone shopping yet. Maybe I will later. Just going to have lunch now."

"I see… Can I join you? Where will you be going to eat?"

"Sure! I would appreciate the company! There is a café across the street from the grocer that I would like to try."

They walked on in silence before Hitoshi found his courage and asked, "Kyoya-san is not with you today?"

"No, he has… people to meet today."

"Oh… Is he your boyfriend by any chance?"

Lia laughed. "No, he isn't. We are from two different worlds. It is impossible for us to be together. Besides, he doesn't really think of me more than a friend. And neither do I."

"I see. He was kind of protective towards you yesterday."

"Most probably because he does not want me to be in danger. I am a member of a club he is managing. An… important member…"

"A club? What kind of club?"

Lia tried to find a way to describe the club but couldn't come up with anything. She simply said, "It is a weird sort of club… Just something that rich kids do and all…"

"What do you do there?"

"I play the piano."

Hitoshi frowned. "I thought you don't play the piano anymore, since that… incident…"

"Well, I do still play the piano. Just that I preferred people to not know. Besides, by playing the piano in that club, I have managed to earn many friends."

"I see…" Hitoshi took a long step and stood in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "Are you happy there, Lia? All of us were worried when you said you would want to enter Ouran. We thought that all the studying you were doing to get into that school had sapped the life out of you."

"I am fine, Hitoshi-kun," Lia murmured, walking pass him. He followed after her, slowing his pace to walk beside her. "You are always such a worrier! I do know what I am doing!"

"That is what all kids say to sound confident," Hitoshi scoffed.

"Like you are not a kid!"

"I am older than you!"

"Only by a year! But your brain is still kind of slow."

"I don't want to argue with you," Hitoshi said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I know that whenever I argue with you, I end up losing. No point in wasting my breath!"

Lia looked at him with an eyebrow raised and then rapped him sharply on the side of his head. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for, Lia-chan?"

"For implying that I am a tomboy," Lia replied.

"Well, you are! You can be really strong at times." He noticed the sad look on Lia's face and quickly added, "Not to say that that is a bad thing! Some guys do like strong girls."

Lia smiled weakly. "Thanks for saying that…"

"Look... That is your personality. And I think that it suits you. Don't ever change that part of you, Lia-chan. That is what makes you very special. If anyone tells you to change your character, let me know and I will beat him up for you!" He flexed his almost-nonexistent muscles.

Lia laughed. "Sure you would! But then, I would have to come to your rescue again!"

Hitoshi scoffed. "I am a man, alright? I would take care of my friends when anyone hurts them! I will pay for your lunch today to prove my point!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the café.

* * *

><p>Kyoya went into the house. He frowned when he noticed that not a single light was on in the house. Shouldn't Lia be home already? He went inside the house and slowly turned on the lights. He looked at the clock, seeing that it was close to dinnertime. His stomach growled, demanding for food. He should have eaten dinner with the others rather than come back home.<p>

He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. Cooking was one of the few skills that the elite never possessed. He hoped that Lia had at least bought a pack of biscuits or some kind of snack. But there was none unless he wanted to cook. Having raw vegetables and fruits would not satisfy his stomach. He decided to go into town and grab dinner. Maybe look for Lia along the way and treat her to dinner as well.

He went out the door and was going up the path to the gate when he noticed a pair of familiar-looking faces coming towards the gate. He quickly hid behind a nearby bush, wondering what he was doing. It did not make much sense for him to be hiding behind this bush. But his body refused to obey his command to get up and greet the couple.

Lia noticed that the lights in the house were turned on. Was Kyoya home already? She hoped so. She had packed back a delicious meal for the both of them from that café. She looked over Hitoshi, seeing the awed expression on his face when he saw the house. They stopped outside the gate and Hitoshi said, "You live here?"

"Kyoya lent me the place," Lia lied, not wanting her dear friend to know the truth of her situation. "He doesn't really like staying here. He's most probably in town somewhere with the rest of his friends."

"Are you sure you will be alright staying alone?" Hitoshi asked. "Maybe I could ask one of my sisters to stay with you while you are here."

"I will be fine, Hitoshi-kun," Lia smiled, reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, okay? Thanks so much for keeping me company today. I really had fun."

"Your welcome," Hitoshi replied. "Though… I would need to pay you back for lunch today…"

Lia laughed. The sound of her laughter made Kyoya wish that he were in Hitoshi's place. He could imagine the sweet smile on her lips and her eyes shining with laughter. Kyoya breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. The sudden flood of emotions was drowning his rational self until he could not think properly.

"Well, I had better go in now," Lia said, turning to go.

"Wait, Lia," Hitoshi murmured, catching hold of her arm. He kissed her forehead.

"Wh-what was that for?" Lia asked, stepping back.

"Hmmm…" Hitoshi said. "No idea. I just felt like doing that. I will call you once I am back in Tokyo. I will work things out with the others to see when we can all meet up. I still owe you for lunch anyway. Bye!" He ran back towards town.

Lia watched him, shaking her head. Hitoshi was still a child at times. She pushed open the gate and went in, closing it. She turned around and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Kyoya standing about an arm's length away. She couldn't really see his face as the light coming from the house at the back of him seem to throw shadows onto his face.

"Hello, Kyoya!" Lia smiled in greeting. "I have dinner here!" She held up the plastic bag containing the packed food for him to see. "It's really great! The café I bought the food from serves the best food! And it is cheap. I will just heat them up and then we can have dinner." She took a step towards the house but Kyoya stopped her.

"Did you enjoy your time with Hitoshi-san?" Kyoya asked. Lia wondered why he sounded so cold.

"Yeah…" Lia answered. "We met in town and hung out for awhile. He showed me some really nice views and places to visit. I could take you to see them when you are free…?"

"No need," Kyoya said, waving a hand in dismissal. "I am not interested in what the commoners find interesting. And I still feel full from lunch; so don't keep anything for me. I will see you in the morning." He turned and stormed back into the house.

Lia stared at him, wondering what was wrong. Why was he behaving this way? She went after him, wanting to ask him what was wrong. But she knew she was too late when she heard the sound of a door slamming and the sound of a lock. Did she do something wrong? She did not understand. Why was he behaving like a child? That was not like him. She sighed. She would just heat up the food and leave some for Kyoya. Hopefully once he is done sulking, he would come down and eat.

* * *

><p>Kyoya paced up and down the room. Now, he pretty much believed that he had lost his mind. Why had he thrown such a temper? The way he behaved was just like Tamaki; like a child! This was so unlike him. He had never behaved like this before. What was wrong with him?<p>

"Grrr…" his stomach growled, obviously not agreeing with the way he had thrown his temper earlier. But his pride refused to give in to the demands of his stomach. He would rather stay hungry then go down and apologize to her. He lay down on the bed. He had better sleep and hope that he could forget about his hunger pangs.


	12. Chapter 12: Control

Another update~ Yay~ :)

Thanks to ladydeath100, LyssaLoo62, REDRydingHood and AmberxxHazelxxCrimson, for commenting/reviewing this fic! Really appreciate it! ^^

Enjoy the update~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Control<strong>

"Kyoya-" Lia begun to say when he had finished eating breakfast.

"I will be out the entire day today," Kyoya informed her, getting up and going towards the door. "Don't leave the clothes outside to dry as Misuzu says that it might rain today."

"Of course, Kyoya-sama," Lia murmured, watching him leave. She wondered what she had done wrong. He had ignored her for two days already. And… it felt weird… She wished that he would talk to him about what was on his mind. It looked as though something was troubling him.

Lia sighed and looked out the window. Rain? It looked clear today! How could it rain? And if it did, she hoped there was no thunder and lightning. She knew that Haruhi was afraid of thunder. She had seen the way her friend had reacted during a thunderstorm that had happened while Lia was visiting. Not a very good experience for the both of them.

She finished the house chores and wondered what else she could do for that day. Finally she decided that she would go into town, staying in the house was only going to bore her and make her think about Kyoya. She bit her lip. She really wanted to know what she had done wrong. She could not stand being ignored, especially by him.

"Don't think about him, Lia," she told herself. "The more you think, the more you will fall for him and the more painful the heartbreak would be. It would be better if you just thought of other things and get over your crush on him." She changed out of her uniform and then went into town.

She wondered whether Hitoshi had already gone back to Tokyo. She should really get a mobile phone once she could afford one. It would help her keep in touch with other people then. She stopped and looked at the window of shop, seeing tiny, cute statues on display. She was very sure that her mother would love them and went in the shop to purchase two.

She was going out of the shop when she spotted the Host Club group. She stopped and backtracked into the shop, watching them. Then, she realized that the group was not complete. One of the twins and Haruhi was missing from the group. She followed their line of gaze and saw that they were watching the two missing people from the group.

"What a group of stalkers…" Lia muttered.

"Excuse me!" a lady tourist said. Lia quickly said an apology and went out of the shop. The lady and her kids walked out as well. Lia realized that she could be seen by them and quickly went to hide. She decided to follow them, wondering what they were doing. Soon, it became apparent to her that Haruhi was on a date with Kaoru (or was it Hikaru?) and the others were just following behind them.

After awhile, she gave up following them, seeing no sense in doing so. She looked again at the Host Club group. The only two people who really seem to care about the couple would be the other Hitachiin twin and Tamaki-senpai. If Tamaki liked Haruhi a lot, he should really just tell her. Lia sighed. Her best friend is very oblivious to the amount of attraction she seem to be receiving.

"What are you doing here?" Lia jumped and turned to see Kyoya standing behind her. "I thought I gave you clear instructions to not let the other members see you."

"I can't stay cooped up forever in the house, Kyoya," Lia replied. "I need to go every now and then. Besides, you did not tell me that they would be in town! You just said that you will be out the entire day."

"I expected you to take the hint," Kyoya said, coldly. He turned to go. "Go back to the house and don't come out. If you do, I will charge you rent for the house since you are there more often than I am." He went off before she could say anything.

Lia watched him go, feeling a strong urge to just strangle him. How dare he order her around like that? Even if she did like him, there was a limit as to how much he could push her around! She turned and marched back up towards the house.

"Lia-chan!" she turned and saw Hitoshi running up to her. He stopped just in front of her, panting. "I thought I was never going to meet you again! My family and me will be going back to Tokyo later in the evening. Would you like to come and have lunch with us before we go? I am sure my sisters would be happy to see you again! Not to mention that Mother would be happy to have some help with the shop accounts. She is always getting the calculation wrong somewhere."

"Alright then," Lia said, pushing the thought of Kyoya and his command to the back of her head. She followed Hitoshi towards his house. Forget about Kyoya and his commands! She did have her own life to live!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go home now, Kyoya-kun?" Misuzu asked, looking worried. "It is still raining!"<p>

"Well, Haruhi is safe and there is nothing more for me to do here," Kyoya answered. "It is best I get home and rest." He smiled reassuringly when he saw the expression on Misuzu's face. "Don't worry. I know the way back. Besides, the umbrella you are lending me is big enough to shelter me from the rain. Goodbye and take care."

He went out, closing the door. He felt Tamaki's pleading look on his back but refused to look back at him. He did not want to have the fool king spending the night at the summer house. No one should know that Lia is working for him and he intended to keep it that way.

He wondered what she was doing. The rain had come without warning. Did she manage to get home before the rain started? He hoped she did. He did not want her falling sick again. He should probably get her a phone to make sure he could keep in contact with her.

Suddenly, the wind blew harder, tugging the umbrella from Kyoya's hand. He held tightly onto it and the next thing he knew, it turned inside out. He glared at it. But there was nothing he could do. Quickly, he ran towards the house, sighing in relief when it came in view. He ran up the path and tried the handle, finding it locked.

_Lia had not returned home yet…?_ Kyoya wondered. He dug into his pocket for his set of keys before remembering that he had left it on the bedside table. He had actually not intended to return home that day. But changed his mind as soon as the weather turned for the worst. This house had faulty electric circuits.

He did not want to return back to Misuzu's pension. He had enough of Tamaki's foolish behavior for today. He sat down on the doorstep and pulled his umbrella back to its correct form. Then, he huddle as close to a corner between the door and wall as possible with the umbrella covering him. When Lia gets home, she is going to be in big trouble.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for dropping me off," Lia said as she got out of the car, holding an umbrella over her head.<p>

"We couldn't let you walk in the rain!" Hitoshi's mother said.

"Take care of yourself, Lia," Hitoshi's eldest sister said. "If my nut head of a brother gives you any trouble, let me know and I will beat him up for you!" She fake punched Hitoshi, making him flinch.

Lia laughed. "I will see you around then. Bye!" She waved as they disappeared from view. Then, she ran towards the front door. She stopped when she saw a huge black umbrella blocking her way.

She wondered which homeless person had found their way there. She looked over the umbrella to see a wet Kyoya sitting on the ground, his eyes closed. She quickly pulled the umbrella aside and shook him, wondering how long he had been sitting there in the rain. "Kyoya-sama! Kyoya-sama!" she called, shaking him as hard as she could. He opened his eyes, barely registering her face.

"Are you alright?" Lia said. "I will get the door open." She opened the door and helped Kyoya to stand, bringing him into the house. His body burned even though he shivered. Did he have a fever? She carefully lowered him onto the couch.

"I will get us some towels," Lia said, turning to go. Kyoya reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked back at him.

"You are safe…" he murmured. "Thank goodness… I thought… something… may have…" Then, he drifted off, his grip on her arm slackened. She blinked, her mind trying to recall whether she had just heard him properly. Then, she remembered a more urgent matter and quickly ran to get towels.

When she came back with them, she wondered what to do next. She was not a guy! She couldn't just change Kyoya into something dry! But… she couldn't leave him soaking wet on the couch either! She bit her lip, trying to think of what to do. _He will die of pneumonia if I leave him like this!_ Lia said to herself. She slowly reached out for Kyoya's shirt.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Lia jumped at the sound. _I will deal with him later…_ she thought as she went towards the door. She opened it and saw Hitoshi standing outside.

"You left this back in the car," Hitoshi begun to say, gesturing to the bag holding the mini statues. "I-"

"I need your help!" Lia said, yanking him into the house and slamming the door shut. She sighed in relief as she explained to Hitoshi what she wanted him to do.

"I thought you said you were staying here on your own," Hitoshi frowned as he looked at the unconscious Kyoya. "What are you not telling me, Lia?" Lia bit her lip. Fine then! If she had to make sure nothing else happen to Kyoya, then why not? She told him the secret that she and Kyoya had.

* * *

><p>Lia gently wiped the sweat from Kyoya's brow. It was still pouring rather heavily outside. She hoped that this would do until the rain lets up and she could go to the local doctor for help. She remembered what had happened hours earlier.<p>

After she had explained to Hitoshi about her relationship with Kyoya, he had told her that he could get her a job elsewhere, even lend her money! But she had said that she was not interested in that, saying that she was happy with her job and did not want to quit. Besides, someone had to look after Kyoya and she seemed like the only one suited for the job. Hitoshi had looked unhappy with her answer, but respected her decision either way. He had even promised to not tell anyone about her situation.

Lia smiled. She had a great friend there. She smoothed the hair from Kyoya's brow. "The things you do to make me worry…" she murmured. She looked at the clock, seeing that it was pass midnight. She felt tired. She rested her head on the side of the bed, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>The first thing his brain registered was that he was in a bed and that he was wearing something else. The next thing his brain registered was the pain that pounded through his skull and the achy feeling that was all over his body. Did he fall sick? And where was he? He looked around the room. But could not see much. Everything was a blur. But he could pick out the outline of the furniture in the room and knew that he was in his room in the summerhouse.<p>

But, how had he gotten here? And who changed his clothes? He remembered sitting outside in the rain, waiting for Lia to come home. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what else had happened. Lia had come home and she had helped him into the house. But that was all that he had remembered. Had Lia changed his clothes? That was impossible! Then, he remembered hearing a male's voice as well as Lia's. Though, what they were saying, he couldn't really remember. Maybe the owner of that voice had helped Lia.

He looked to his right and spotted a dark outline. He barely make out Lia's sleeping form in the dark room. She was dressed in casual clothing and held a cloth in her hand. There was a bowl of water near her. He shook his head. She was going to spill the water on the both of them and then she would have a bigger mess to clean up. He picked up the bowl and gently set it down on the bedside table.

Then, he looked back at her, touching her hair. It felt soft, as always. He remembered the way her hair had flowed over his arm when he had kissed her for the first time. He was tempted to kiss her. To hold her close and feel just how perfectly she fits into his arms.

He frowned. He had to stop thinking that way. She did not think of him anymore than her employer. And… his father would never approve of this. She was not from the elite class and he knew that his father wanted all his children to marry someone who could benefit the family. He gently touched the side of her face. Maybe… Maybe for once he would just think for himself rather than his family.

* * *

><p>Kyoya sneezed and Lia quickly gave him a tissue from the box that she held. He took it without a word of thanks and blew his nose. Lia said, "Sorry…" And held out the dustbin for him to throw the tissue.<p>

"You should be!" Kyoya snapped before he sneezed again. This was one of the rare times that he actually fell sick. He was annoyed that he had gotten a flu as soon as the fever was gone. He looked at Lia and sighed, saying, "Pack up our bags. We will be going home today."

"But what about the other Host Club members?" Lia asked, looking surprised.

"They can stay here if they like," Kyoya sneezed again. "I need to get home and recover thanks to someone."

"It is not my fault you left your keys in your room!"

"You should have just listened to me and gone back!"

"I can't stay cooped up in this house, Kyoya. YOU may find it comfortable to live a solitary lifestyle. But I need to interact with people!"

Kyoya looked up at her, meeting her glare with his. He was tempted to reach out and just kiss the anger away from her face. He clenched his fists tightly to prevent himself from reaching out for her. Then, he looked away and said, "Just pack the bags, Lia. Or I will add my medical bills to your debt."

She huffed and then walked out. Kyoya rubbed his temples. His feelings were going out of control rather fast. It was as though he had no control over himself. No one had managed to make him behave like that before. He had to regain some of his self-control or he might scare her away with his behavior.


	13. Chapter 13: Missing Each Other

Update ready! XD

Thanks to, -my-forgotten-rose-, LyssaLoo62, codenamehawkeye, REDRydingHood and ladydeath100, for commenting/revieweing this fic! Really glad that you guys enjoy it! ^^

Anyway, do enjoy this new update~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Missing Each Other<strong>

Lia looked up in surprise at Kyoya. He held out a mobile phone to her, the latest model that was popular among almost everyone in Japan. She wondered why he was giving this to her. As if knowing the question on her mind, he said, "To make sure I can keep in contact with you. Make sure you carry it around. My number is keyed in as well as Fuyumi nee-san's number. Call either one of us if there is anything wrong."

"Okay…" Lia said, taking it. "Thank-" Kyoya sneezed, cutting her off. She sighed, "Did you take your medicine?"

"I will," Kyoya replied. "Once I have eaten breakfast."

Lia checked her watch. "Kyoya, it is close to lunch time. Eat a biscuit or something and then take your medicine. You are suppose to take it three times every day." She slung her bag onto her shoulder as she stood up. "I will come back on Sunday night. Please don't make me worry too much about you."

"It is not my fault that I fell sick," Kyoya reminded.

"And it is not my fault that you forgot to bring your keys!" she snapped. They glared at each other. They had returned to Tokyo a week ago and still Kyoya was sick. Though, not as bad as before. But he still liked to blame her for it. Lia huffed, "I will see you on tomorrow. Take your medicine on time, Kyoya." Then, she left.

Kyoya watched her go. He was going to feel lonely without her there. He ran his fingers through his hair and then went to the kitchen to grab something light. He should get back to work. There were the club accounts that needed to be checked as well as orders for costumes, food and beverages that needed to be confirmed. He did not have much time to think about her. He shouldn't even be thinking about her!

* * *

><p>"I am home!" Lia said as she removed her shoes. "Mother? James?"<p>

"I am in here, Lia!" her mother's voice called out to her from the dining room area. "Come see who is here!"

Lia stepped into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Hitoshi, hugging him and then her mother. She said, "How come you are here, Hitoshi-kun? Don't you need to help your mother out with her shop?"

"My sisters decided to be nice and helped her today," Hitoshi grinned. "Since she now has too many helpers, I am no longer needed and was told to go. How about you, Lia-chan? I thought you would have work today."

"I usually come back during the weekends," Lia smiled. "That is the allowance for my job."

"How is your mother's shop doing, Hitoshi?" Miss Hayasaka asked. They went on for an hour, trading news and views about various things. Finally, Miss Hayasaka excused herself. Lia and Hitoshi were left in the room.

"I just remembered something, Lia," Hitoshi said. "A group of us are thinking of going out tomorrow. Would you like to join us? I know that quite a few people would want to know how you have been doing in Ouran High School."

"I guess I could go…" Lia replied, thinking. "I doubt I would have anything on."

"Cool!" Hitoshi grinned. He got up from his seat. "I had better go now before your mother starts shoveling food into me. I will see you tomorrow then. We will be gathering at our old high school at nine in the morning. Don't be late!" Then, he left after saying goodbye to Miss Hayasaka.

* * *

><p>Kyoya looked at his phone, expecting it to light up at any moment and show him that Lia had texted him. The screen was still dark. He looked back at his laptop screen, typing out emails to suppliers. Five minutes later, he was again looking at his phone. Seeing nothing, he went back to his work. It continued for half an hour or so before Kyoya finally gave up.<p>

He could not get his work done if he continued checking his phone like that. He took his phone and placed it in a drawer, slamming it shut and then going back to work. Suddenly, he heard his phone ring and quickly opened the drawer, grabbing his phone.

"Hello?" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki's voice came loudly down the line. "I have the most perfect idea! Tomorrow, there will be an expo at a mall. Let's go so that we can study the commoners and have a better understanding of Haruhi!"

"Tamaki, I don't think you can gain a better understanding of her that way," Kyoya sighed as he settled back into his chair. "If you want to know Haruhi better, you can do so by talking with her. Besides, I have no interest in such expos. Not to mention that I have a lot of work to do."

"But our children are all going to be there…" Tamaki whined. "With the exception of Haruhi of course. We need to get to know our daughter better!"

"I already told you, I have no interest in such things, Tamaki. Don't bother including me in your schemes. I already know enough about Haruhi."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Tamaki." Kyoya cancelled the call. He placed his phone on the table and then wondered why he had ever hoped that it would be Lia calling him? She was most probably off with her family, enjoying herself, forgetting about the miserable life she lead while working for Kyoya.

"Why do I miss you?" Kyoya murmured as he buried his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep checking your phone?" Hitoshi asked as he walked her home after their outing that day. "Are you expecting your boyfriend to text you or call you?"<p>

"I don't have a boyfriend, Hitoshi-kun," Lia reminded him. Which was true. Though, the reason why she kept checking her phone was to see whether Kyoya would call her or even text her! But, there had been nothing from him the entire day. She hoped that he was doing well. She wanted him to well before school started. She knew once school starts, Kyoya would go back to his unhealthy eating and sleeping habits.

"Then… you are waiting for your crush to text you?" Hitoshi guessed.

"I don't have any guys that I like, Hitoshi," Lia lied, hoping that he would not notice her cheeks going red as she told the lie. "The guys in Ouran don't really interest me."

"Not even with all the money they have?"

"I prefer a guy with substance, Hitoshi. I don't look at their wealth but rather their character. It is the inside of the person that counts. Not his looks or his wealth."

"If that is the case…" Hitoshi stepped in front of Lia, stopping her. "Why don't you go out on a date with me?"

"What are you saying, Hitoshi-kun?" She could scarcely believe what she was hearing.

"I like you, Lia-chan. And, I would like to have a chance to be able to go out with you. I have actually been wanting to ask you this. But it has been kind of hard… And you are always kind of distant from other people ever since…"

"I would like to go out with you, Hitoshi-kun." He looked at her in surprise.

"You will?" Lia nodded. Hitoshi laughed in relief. "Um… Let's go out on Friday then. We could have lunch first and then I could send you home!" As Hitoshi continued telling his plans for their first date, Lia's mind went to Kyoya.

She had only thought of Hitoshi as a friend and it was Kyoya that she liked. But… she knew that her chances with Kyoya would be slim. If she wanted to get over him, maybe she should have a change of scenery, find someone else to like. Then, she could get over him. She smiled as Hitoshi told her his plans, even though on the inside, her heart was crying out for Kyoya.


	14. Chapter 14: Reactions

Another update! ^^

Thanks to -my-forgotten-rose-, LyssaLoo62 and REDRydingHood for reviewing/commenting on the fic. Your reviews/comments have helped motivate me to continue writing. XD

Anyway, enjoy the update!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Reactions<strong>

"Kyoya-sama," Lia said, running after Kyoya to catch up with him.

"What is it, Lia?" he asked. He had been puzzled at why she had only returned in the morning. He could not ask her as she had been busy getting him out of bed and then making sure that he had a proper breakfast. In the car, she had been busy telling the driver to speed up that there had been no time for him to question her. Now, they were on the way to the club and she looked calmer, and a little nervous…

"It is alright if I take Friday off?" Lia asked. "I have a lunch date with someone."

Before Kyoya could reply, Hunny cut in, saying, "Lia-chan has a date? With who?" They turned to see both him and Mori standing behind them. Hunny ran over to Lia and asked again, "Lia-chan, who are you meeting on Friday?"

"Um… Hitoshi Shinjo," Lia answered awkwardly. "A childhood friend of mine."

"Ah…" Hunny said, looking awed. He and Lia walked onwards together. Kyoya watched them, frowning. Hitoshi Shinjo… He was beginning to hate the sound of that name.

* * *

><p>"Bye!" Hitoshi said, waving goodbye to his friends as he walked towards his mother's shop. She expected a lot of customers to be there today and needed all the help she could get. He hummed a tune as he walked across the park. A date with Lia! That was the best thing that could ever happen to him!<p>

"Are you that happy about yourself?" Hitoshi sighed. He should have expected such a confrontation. He looked to his side and saw Kyoya leaning against a tree, partially hidden in its shadows.

"I am," Hitoshi said smugly, not bothering to look at Kyoya. "What are you going to do about it? Are you jealous that she chose me instead of you?"

Kyoya grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He hissed, "You listen. If you hurt her, even once, and I will make sure that you will regret it! Your playboy days will be numbered! Yes, I know the number of girls you dated and dumped. If Lia joins that number, you will wish that you never even considered adding her to that list of yours! Lia is not like those other girls that you dated!"

"Like I don't know that!" Hitoshi growled, glaring at Kyoya. "All those girls I dated could never compare to her. The reason why I dated them was because I wanted to find a replacement for her. But obviously, that was impossible!" Kyoya watched him, before deciding that Hitoshi really was telling the truth. He shoved the boy backwards.

"Remember, if you hurt her, I will kill you myself!" He turned to walk off.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel, Kyoya-sama?" Kyoya stopped in his tracks. "I am sure if you did, you will get satisfactory results. You have everything a girl would want in a guy: looks, wealth and power. Why don't you fight me?"

"I find no satisfactory gain if I use such dirty methods," Kyoya said over his shoulder. "Besides, she knows how I feel about her. She is a valuable member of my club. Talent like hers will benefit us."

Hitoshi scoffed. "Is that all you ever think about? You are shallow even if you have a high IQ. Don't your parents ever teach you how to think for others? Or to even voice your own feelings?"

"The only people who do that are fools. I do whatever it takes to build my family name and power. Think whatever you would like, Shinjo-san. But that is how members of the elite society work." Then, he walked off without another word.

* * *

><p>Lia sat at her desk, doing her homework. After awhile, she stopped, her mind thinking about the date she would have on Friday and about that morning. Why did she even say such things in front of Kyoya? She could have lied and mentioned another friend's name. But she had to mention Hitoshi's name. There was obviously some feelings of dislike between them. But what, she did not know. She could never understand the way guys work.<p>

She checked her clock and noticed that it was close to midnight. She got up. Time to tell Kyoya to sleep. She stretched and then begun walking towards Kyoya's room. She knocked and entered, seeing Kyoya typing away on his laptop. She went up to him and said, "Kyoya, it is close to midnight. It is time for you to sleep."

"Later," Kyoya said, not looking at her. "I have work to do."

She sighed. "You could continue it in the morning, Kyoya-sama. Please sleep now. Your body has barely recovered from the flu you had. You might fall sick again if you continue with this unhealthy habits of yours."

"My immunity system is fine after that attack, Lia. If you really are worried, go get me some food. I didn't have enough for dinner. Father rushed us through dinner as he had other things for all of us to do."

"As you wish, Kyoya-sama." She left the room. She went into the kitchen, noticing that there was no one else about. Since she did not know what to cook, she heated up some milk and brought a plate of cookies with her back to Kyoya's room. She placed it on his desk. When it seemed as though he had not noticed her or the food, she coughed to draw his attention.

"I don't like sweets, Lia," he said, still typing. "Can't you get the cook to prepare something for me?"

"Everyone is asleep at this time of the night," Lia answered, gritting her teeth. She was starting to lose her patience. "You will just have to make do with this."

"Fine…" Kyoya said, turning off his laptop. He stood up and walked pass her. "Could you bring it to the coffee table? I do not want to dirty the books and files that are on my table. I can't have ants walking all over my important documents."

"As you wish, Kyoya-sama." She took the plate of cookies and cup of milk, placing it on the table in front of him. Then, she stood up straight, her hands clasped before her. "If that is all, Kyoya-sama, I will go then. Please sleep early." She bowed and turned to go.

"Wait, Lia," Kyoya said, stopping her. She turned and looked back at him. "Are you sure you would want to go on your date on Friday? Are you sure that Shinjo-san can give you the happiness that you need?"

"Why are you so bothered about my affairs, Kyoya?" Lia asked, meeting his eyes. She tried to ignore the way her heart suddenly accelerated and hoped that she was not blushing. Why did his eyes look so mysterious and inviting to her at a time like this? "Didn't I tell you the difference in our social status? As my boss, I don't think my affairs and thoughts should concern you." _But do they really make you so concerned?_ she thought, hope blooming in her heart before she squished it. She could not hope about that. She should not.

Kyoya got to his feet, intending to intimidate her. She held her ground. She believed that she was right. She wanted him to remember about their difference in social status. To not play around with her feelings, to not make her as confused as she was now. Did he really care? Or was he just pretending to?

"Why can't I be concerned about you, Lia?" he asked. "You are an employee of this household. I have to know about your affairs to make sure that you would do nothing that could stain the name of this household."

"Is that all you think of?" Lia demanded. "Your family's good name? Don't you even think about people's feelings?" He stepped close to her that now they were just a hand's breath apart.

Lia looked away, unable to continue looking at him. She felt hurt that that was all he thought about. Was that all she was worth to him? He had raised her hopes up for one moment and then brought her crashing down to earth with the mention of his family's reputation. She had hoped that he would have thought of her and cared for her as a friend. But he seem to only care about his family name. Why couldn't he just for once tell her what he felt rather than toy with her like this? Kyoya could see that he had hurt her and reached out to touch the side of her face. Lia murmured, "Stop playing with my feelings…" Kyoya let his hand drop to his side, wondering whether he had heard correctly.

"Lia, I-" Kyoya said.

"I don't want to hear your explanations, Kyoya," Lia cut him off, forcing herself to look at him. "Let's leave our relationship between each other as employer and employee. Once I have repaid my debt and earned enough, I will be out of your house and out of your life." She turned to go.

Something inside Kyoya told him that if he didn't stop her, he might never see her again. He reached out and grabbed her arm, making her look at him. They stared at each other in silence. One hurt and the other confused. Kyoya leaned close, the urge to kiss her too strong to deny. But then he stopped, waiting to see whether she would be willing enough to complete the kiss. She looked at him, her heart pounding wildly. Then, she wretched her arm from his grip and ran as though her life depended on it.

Kyoya watched her go, feeling as though he had been slapped by the way she reacted. He should have known she would react that way. She was different than most girls in her situation who would have just thrown themselves at him in hope to gain something from him. But she, she had her pride and her dignity that prevented her from stooping so slow to gain what she wanted and needed. Sometimes, he just wished she was like other girls!

Kyoya ran his hand through his hair and then kicked at the chair. He had pissed her off and then scared her. He really needed to get some control over his feelings. If he did not, he might actually lose her. And he did not want that to happen! Especially when his rival was a playboy like Hitoshi Shinjo.

* * *

><p>Lia leaned against the door to her room as soon as she had closed it behind her, panting hard. Her heart pounded wildly. She had wanted him to kiss her. When he stopped, she had wanted to reach up and pull him closer, to feel his lips against hers and breath in his scent. But then, the realistic side of her brain kicked her as hard as it could and told her to run before she regretted anything!<p>

The only thing she regretted now was not kissing him. How had her feelings manage to intensify itself like this? It was getting harder and harder for her to just walk away now, to just forget about him and get on with her life. She knew that if she continued liking him like this, she would eventually hurt herself in the end. But she could not stop herself from falling harder for him.

Then, she remembered Hitoshi. Here was a childhood friend of hers who sincerely liked her, who looked out for her when she was bullied after her father's disappearance. He had been there for her when she was weak. She knew that he would be the better choice. The 'safer' choice. But she could not turn away from Kyoya.

"You are an idiot…" Lia muttered to herself. Hopefully this date with Hitoshi would help her forget about Kyoya.


	15. Chapter 15: Safe

Sorry for the late update! Was sick the entire week and not to mention my assignments were waiting for me to attend to them...

Thanks to -my-forgotten-rose- and LyssaLoo62 for commenting/reviewing the fic! ^^

Anyway, enjoy the update! I think most of you would. XP

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Safe<strong>

Lia refused to talk to Kyoya. And so did he. After that incident, they both felt as though it was best to not communicate with one another for the time being. Lia finished helping them set up the club before she got ready to go for her date. Hitoshi had said that he would stop by Ouran High School to pick her up.

"Lia-chan…" Hunny said. She looked at him, seeing that he was close to tears. "Why are you and Kyo-chan ignoring each other? This is not normal, Lia-chan. Are you fighting with each other?"

"Don't worry, Hunny-senpai," Lia said. "We are just having a small disagreement. It will be fine after today." She slung her bag onto her shoulder. "I will see you next week, Hunny-senpai. Have a great day today!"

She flashed him a smile to show him that everything was fine. Hunny was like a brother to her. She did not want him to worry too much about her. She went out the door and bumped into Kyoya. They both looked at each other. Then, Lia looked away and squeezed pass him, hurrying off.

He watched her go. He had been hoping that she would not go. He wanted to stop her. But he did not want to force her against her will. He did not want her to feel trap like how he sometimes did when he was with his family. Trapped and with nowhere else to go. He did not want that for her. He went into the music room, smiling and being indifferent to the club members, as usual.

* * *

><p>"You look distracted," Hitoshi remarked.<p>

"Huh?" Lia said, looking at him. Hitoshi repeated what he had said. Then, Lia replied, looking down at the ground, "I was just thinking. A lot of things going on in school and all."

Hitoshi nodded slowly. He knew what was on her mind. He knew that he was not the one that she really cared for. He sighed and then said, "Let's just stop here."

"Why?" Lia asked, looking at him in surprise. "I know that I am a little distracted today. But it really is nothing."

"No, Lia-chan," Hitoshi said. "It is not because of that. You are not being honest with me and, most of all, with yourself. I asked you whether you liked someone or not, Lia. Obviously you did not tell me the truth."

Lia looked away. How could she ever tell anyone that? The distance that lay between her and Kyoya was just too great. There was no chance between the both of them. That much she knew. Uncomfortable with her silence, Hitoshi said, "Look, I am not upset that you did not tell me the truth. What I am upset with is that you are not being totally honest with yourself and that you are not giving yourself a chance."

Lia bit her lip. How did Hitoshi know? "I like Kyoya," Lia admitted softly.

* * *

><p>Hunny finished off the last slice of cake that he had on his plate. He looked around, hoping that either Takashi or Haru-chan would get him some more. But they were too busy cleaning up the place to notice him. He looked at the other Host Club members and noticed that they were busy as well. He went into the kitchen and looked around for some more snacks or cakes. There was nothing in the lower drawers and cupboards.<p>

He opened another cupboard and noticed the snacks that were on the top most shelves, too high for him to reach. He climbed up one of the drawers and reached. Before he could grab one of the snacks, someone else grabbed it. Hunny turned and smiled when he saw Lia there before he remembered about her date. He asked, "Lia-chan, don't you have your date today?"

"I cancelled it," Lia answered, taking down more snacks and sweets for Hunny. "I remembered that I had something else more important then that date."

"If that is the case," Kyoya said, appearing at the doorway. "Get to work. You are suppose to be the one cleaning up this place once the activities are done."

"Of course, Kyoya-sama," Lia smiled, walking out of the kitchen to help Haruhi and the others.

"Kyo-chan," Hunny said, his mouth full of sweets. "Why does Kyo-chan always bully Lia-chan?"

"It is not bullying, Hunny-senpai," Kyoya replied. "It is called using people to their fullest extent. I will be outside with the others. Please don't climb up the cupboards."

He went outside and watched as Lia helped clean up the place. He felt… happy and relieved at seeing her there. Did something happen between Hitoshi and her? To him it did not matter. He had feared that he had lost completely to Hitoshi. He was glad that she was here. Maybe… Maybe he had a chance and he could try something. He stepped outside and made the others could not hear him as he made a call.

* * *

><p>Lia waited impatiently at the door. She wondered what Kyoya wanted. After dinner, he had 'asked' (more like ordered) her to change into casual clothing and wait for him at the door. He said he wanted to bring her somewhere. Soon, he appeared, also dressed in casual clothing.<p>

"Where are we going?" Lia asked.

"You will see later," Kyoya said, letting her get into the car first. She frowned, wondering what he was thinking of doing. "I want to see whether this place is suited for a future event. And I won't know whether it is unless I bring a girl along to see whether it is."

"So, I am a guinea pig then?"

"Sort of. But this is also to make sure you could relax. I remember that you like looking at stars. It is hard to do that here in the city unless you are at a tall place, closer to the sky and all."

"Alright… Wait! We are going to a tall building?"

"Yes. The Tokyo Tower to be exact. I booked the entire place for tonight."

Lia looked down at the floor, trying to push back the rising panic. "Okay…" was all she could manage to get out of her lips. Tokyo Tower. She had not been to Tokyo Tower ever since that incident, to make sure she would not remember. But another reason was also because she did not have anyone else that could chase away her fears ever since her father had disappeared.

_Time to face my fears…_ Lia thought, looking up at the tower as it slowly become larger and taller. She got out of the car and tried to make it look as though she did not care. She got into the lift with Kyoya, trying to breathe normally. Soon, they were at the Main Observatory deck. Kyoya lead her pass towards the other lift that went upwards to the Special Observatory deck. Lia tried to not look out the glass windows at the view below. Her legs felt wobbly but she just continued walking.

Soon, they were at the Special Observatory deck. Kyoya stepped out and admired the view below. Lia took a step outside the lift and froze. She remembered this place. It was the same as before. Nothing had changed. Only that her father was no longer with her. She felt fear and panic rise up inside her.

"Lia, come look at this view," Kyoya said. "Don't you think it looks nice? I think the Host Club customers would enjoy coming up here after they have dinner below." He said some more things. But Lia barely heard him. She could only hear her frantic heartbeat and roaring in her ears.

When she finally got a grip on herself and looked up, she noticed that Kyoya was missing. She tried to keep the fear from her voice as she called his name. When he still did not appear, she walked towards her right, trying to find him. Then, she stopped, seeing a mark on the wall. It was still there. The words that she and her father had written on the wall on the night he had disappeared from their lives.

_"Why are we here, daddy?"_ she had asked so many years ago.

_"To celebrate your birthday,"_ he had said. She remembered not liking her birthday that year. _"Honey, you need to get over your fears sooner or later. This is how I got over mine. You need to face yours fears head on for them to disappear. Just remember that I will be right here all the time, okay?"_

_ "Okay,"_ Lia had replied. She had been naïve to trust him so much on that night so many years ago. She really had believed that he would be there with her all the way. But when she finally couldn't take it and needed him to comfort her, he had vanished.

Lia sat on the floor, hugging her legs. She remembered calling for him. But he had not come. No matter how much she cried and called for him, he never came back to help her. She sobbed, rocking back and forth. She didn't like this place. She was still fearful. She would never be able to get over her fear. Never.

* * *

><p>"Lia…?" Kyoya called. He had walked to the other side of the deck to watch the view of the city at night. A few minutes later, he realized that she was not with him. He heard the sound of someone crying and wondered who it was. He went towards the sound and saw Lia sitting on the floor. Did something happen?<p>

"Lia?" he said softly. She looked up at him, tears flowing down her face. She looked vulnerable and fearful. "What's wrong?" She wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Please… Please…" she said, her voice shaky. "Just take me away from here… Please…" Her world seem to be spinning. It felt as though someone had thrown her on a merry-go-round and set it on high speed.

"Okay, okay," Kyoya said, slowly lifting her up into his arms. He stepped into the lift and pressed the down button. He wondered what had happened to make her look so frightened. The only other time she had looked this vulnerable was when he had insisted she played a certain piano song during an event… Did this have something to do with her father again? Why did he seem to be the one instilling fear and sadness into Lia?

"Young master…?" the driver said as he saw Kyoya appear from the building with a sobbing Lia in his arms.

"We will be in the park," Kyoya replied. "Just wait here for us."

He walked away from Tokyo Tower. When he finally decided that he and Lia were out of ear-shot, he went over to a park bench and gently placed her on the bench. She had stopped crying by then. Kyoya knelt on the ground in front of her and looked up at her. Even though she was crying earlier, she still looked beautiful.

"Tell me, what is wrong, Lia?" he asked her gently, searching her eyes. He hoped that she would be able to open up to him.

"I… I have this fear of heights…" Lia said softly. He waited for her to tell him more. Finally, she said, "My father… On the night that he disappeared… He took me there… He brought me to the Special Observatory deck. He wanted me to conquer my fear of heights. He said… He said it would be his birthday present to me. He… He promised… Promised that he would be there the entire time." She started crying again. Kyoya felt as though his heart could break seeing her cry. He reached out and pulled her close, holding her to him.

"I may not be your father, but I will protect you," Kyoya murmured into her ear. He moved away a little to look her in the eyes. "You have my word on that." She opened her mouth, about to say something. But Kyoya leaned in again and covered her mouth with his. He tasted her tears and hoped that he could always be there to make sure she never cried again.

Lia was surprised at what he did. It took a second for her brain to register what was happening. She wanted to push him away. Yet wanted him to continue kiss her and hold her the way he did. He made her feel safe. Kyoya, feeling her lack of response, pulled away and looked at her. Did she not like him? Was he the only one feeling this way? He got to his feet.

"Let's get going," he said, turning.

"Wait… Kyoya…" Lia said, grabbing hold of his arm. He turned and she stood on her tiptoes, kissing him. Now, it was his turn to be surprised. But he recovered fast and kissed her back, one arm snaking around her waist while the other cradled her head, holding her close to him. He noted how she fit perfectly in his arms and knew that she was the only one for him. He was never going to let her go.


	16. Chapter 16: Secret

I am back! ^^

Thanks to all the readers who have been reading the fic and I am sorry that I have been gone for so long. I have had so many things to do (assignments...) that I did not have enough time to write... :(

Anyways, I am back now and I hope you would enjoy the update! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Secret<strong>

"Are we going to keep this a secret from the others?" Lia asked, as Kyoya's fingers entwined with hers. They were walking in the park together. She felt better now and somehow in her heart she knew that Kyoya would never leave her.

"Just for now," Kyoya answered. "It is best if my father did not catch wind of what is going on between us." He turned to look at her. "We will find some other ways to go on dates. I promise." He brushed his lips across her forehead. "Let's get back to the car. We need to go home before they start looking for us." He began to lead her back towards the car.

Lia looked up at him. Somehow, in the time that they had known each other, she felt as though he meant everything to her. She wondered whether he would continue liking her, whether his family would ever come to accept her. Then, she remembered the conversation she had with Hitoshi earlier that day…

* * *

><p>"I like Kyoya," Lia admitted softly. "But there is no chance of us being together. We are so different. We have a social barrier between us."<p>

"And what makes you sure he wouldn't understand that?" Hitoshi said. "Lia-chan, if a guy is not willing to go pass that barrier for you, then, there is something wrong with his head! You are worth more than the status that he has. But you need to realize that about yourself." He hugged her. "I want you to be happy, Lia, to not force yourself into a relationship that you don't want. And it is obvious that I am not the one that will make you happy."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"You don't smile as much and you are not as animated when you are with me as when you are with him. I have seen the way you behave around him in Karuizawa and I know that he is the one for you. I am probably just second-best or something." He held her an arm's length away and looked at her. "I want you to be happy and to be honest with yourself, Lia-chan. I want to see that old Lia again. But that only happens when you are with him."

"Thank you, Hitoshi-kun," Lia said, hugging him.

"Go back to school!" Hitoshi said, smiling. "I am sure he will be happy to see you."

Lia snorted. "What makes you so sure about that? I am sure that he is only waiting to push me around."

"I am sure, Lia-chan." Then, he remembered his encounter with Kyoya earlier that week. "Lia, let me tell you something…"

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright?" Kyoya asked, worried. Lia came back to reality. She realized that she had stopped walking as she thought back about the conversation that she and Hitoshi had. She smiled and shook her head, indicating that everything was fine. He continued walking, keeping a firm grip on her hand as if he was afraid that he would lose her at any moment if he let go.<p>

Lia thought back about the conversation. She took a deep breath and summoned up her courage. "I really like you, Kyoya…" Lia murmured.

He turned and smiled, kissing her again. Her hands tangled in his hair and she leaned onto him, afraid that her legs would not be able to hold her up. She felt safe in his arms. After a while, they moved apart. Then, he said, "We had better hurry. It is getting late." Lia nodded and they both moved quickly back to the car.

* * *

><p>"Lia-chan looks happy today!" Hunny said as Lia placed a cake in front of him, cutting out a slice for him. Lia looked at him, surprised.<p>

"I am?" Lia asked, sitting across the table from Hunny. He nodded as he ate the cake.

"Lia-chan was smiling a lot today!" Hunny smiled. "It is good to see Lia-chan always smiling like that! Did something good happen?"

"Yeah…" Lia said, blushing a little as she thought back of what had happened on Friday. Hunny watched her, curious. Lia noticed the question that was written all over his face and said, "I had better get back to work. Kyoya will start scolding me if I continue to sit here." She got up and quickly fled back into the kitchen, heaving a sigh. It looks like Hunny wanted to interrogate her.

She smiled and giggled to herself a little. She was happy. She was very happy. For once, things were turning out right for her. She shook her head. She needed to focus on her job and make sure that none of the Host Club members found out this secret she had. She looked about the kitchen, trying to remember what she was supposed to do first.

"Oh! Coffee!" Lia said, filling up the kettle and then setting it on the stove to boil. She opened the cupboards, looking for the bottle of instant coffee. Finally, she found them, hidden at the top most shelves above the sink. _Must be the work of those two devils…_ Lia thought as she tried to get the bottle. Those two were forever pissing her off with their pranks.

"You should ask for help if you can't reach something…" Lia felt someone lean against her back and bring down the bottle for her. She turned and saw Kyoya standing there. He held out the bottle to her. She reached out to take it. At the last moment, he held it out of her reach, placing it on the counter behind her, and his free hand clamped onto her arm, tugging her close.

"Wha-" Lia begun to say before Kyoya cupped her chin and kissed her. She closed her eyes, feeling herself drown in that kiss. Kyoya held her closer. He missed seeing her over the weekends as she had gone home. And in the morning, they barely had enough time to talk to each other before he was rushed off to get ready for school. Holding her in his arms sort of reassured him that she was his and that no one else could have her.

"Lia, is there-" Haruhi said as she entered the kitchen. She stopped, seeing Kyoya leaning against the sink, looking very casual, while Lia was stirring away at something in a cup. Haruhi blinked, is Lia's cheeks red?

"Was there something you needed, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Ah! Um… Yes…" Haruhi said. "Lia, is there anymore rose tea left? One of my customers for today has requested for that."

"Rose tea, was it?" Lia said, trying to look calm and composed as she turned to face Haruhi. "I think that there should be some left…" She found the can on the lower shelf and handed it to Haruhi.

"Um… Thanks…" Haruhi said as she walked off. She wondered whether she had interrupted something between the two. Maybe they were arguing about something? Could explain Lia's red face… Kyoya was known to use tactics that could provoke, scare or embarrass his opponents when he is arguing with them.

"We should be more careful next time…" Lia sighed as she heard Haruhi's footsteps fade away. She turned to see an amused grin on Kyoya's lips. She huffed. "Don't laugh, okay? This is not a joke! We are supposed to keep our relationship a secret from the others."

"It is fun to see you flustered," Kyoya smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "Don't worry; I will be more careful next time. You had better be careful when you work. If your mind drifts off, accidents may happen. And I doubt you would want to have more bills added to your debt."

"I thought you would be lenient on me since we are together…"

"If I do, then the others will be suspicious. Pay attention to your work, Lia. You worry me too much." He brushed his lips across her cheek before he walked off.

"As if I am a child who can't do her work properly…" She pouted.

She went back to making the cups of coffee. At the second cup, she stopped and touched her cheek. She could still feel his hands and lips on her. Those spots burned as if he were still touching her. She smiled. She hoped their relationship will last forever; this secret love between her and the cold prince.


	17. Chapter 17: Sisterly Advice

Here's the update!

Thanks to, LyssaLoo62, for commenting/reviewing the fic!

Anyways, hope all of you would enjoy the update~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Sisterly Advice<strong>

"We won't be having classes starting tomorrow until next week?" Lia asked in surprise when Kiyoko told her.

"Didn't you know?" Kiyoko asked back. "We will be having a school trip tomorrow to Europe. Everyone, from kindergarten to high school students, would be going."

"We thought you knew…" Midori said, leaning against the desk next to Lia's. "You looked happy the past few days, so we thought that maybe it was because you raised enough money to go for the trip…"

"Um…" Lia stammered. "I was… I was not aware about the school trip at all. I was just happy about… something else…"

"You manage to pay your fees on time?" Kiyoko asked. They all knew that Lia had trouble paying for the school fees every now and then. They had offered to help her once. But Lia had refused, saying that she could manage it.

"Um… Yeah…" Lia said, wiping away the beads of sweat that formed at her forehead. Thankfully Kiyoko had managed to think of an excuse for her.

"Well, we have to get going," Kiyoko said. "They are having a short briefing on the trip. We will be back later." Lia smiled as Kiyoko and Midori went off.

* * *

><p>Lia frowned as she walked out of the class towards the Host Club. Of course she wouldn't know about the trip. If the school sent letters to notify students about the trip, then her name would definitely not be on the list of students to go considering that she was a scholarship student and had not enough money to pay for the trip. She didn't even have a passport…<p>

"I guess if Kyoya is going… Then I get to go home," Lia said, thinking. But she didn't want Kyoya to go. If she had been the girl from a few months ago, she would have been more than happy to see Kyoya gone since she would then have her own short vacation. Now was different. It felt hard to be away from him for so long.

"What are you sighing about?" Kyoya said, rapping her sharply on the side of her head. Lia looked at him and then away.

"Nothing much…" Lia replied. "Just wondering about how I am going to pass my time away while everyone is off on a trip to Europe." She tried to visualize the 'so-called' holiday that she would have.

"Well, I will definitely be around," Kyoya told her. "So you won't need to think so much about what to do with your time."

"Yeah, yeah and I am sure-" Lia blinked and then looked at Kyoya, wondering whether she heard correctly. "Wait! What?"

"I said that I will be around. I won't be going for the trip. I am not interested in going to a country that have been to so many times before. So, I will be staying home."

"Really?" She could barely keep the happiness from her voice. "That's… That's great!" Kyoya smiled and just brushed his fingers lightly across the side of her face. They tried to minimize as much of their contact with each other as possible in order that their relationship remain hidden from the others. But it was still hard for Kyoya to keep his distance from her in public.

"Though… I am sure that idiot will have a lot to say…" Kyoya muttered to himself. He opened the doors to the room and sure enough, Tamaki was there.

"KYOYAAAAA!" Tamaki wailed. "Why are you not going for the trip?"

"Because I have work to do," Kyoya replied. "I need to manage the Host Club's funds as well as plan for the next event we are about to have. Your idea for the event needs a lot of proper planning as well as props."

"But you can work while we are on the trip!" Tamaki protested. "I even told the school directors to change it so that we will be going to Hokkaido instead of to Europe! That way we can all go together as one family!"

"I am not interested in going for the trip, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said as she walked pass. "I have to study for the upcoming tests…"

"Haruhi, my daughter!" Tamaki cried, going after her. "Don't hurt your father like this! Your father is already having some problems with your mother!"

"I already told you that I am not your daughter!" Haruhi growled as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oka-san! Haruhi is being so disobedient!" Tamaki said, turning to Kyoya.

"Well, I would have to agree with her choice," Kyoya replied. "Most of us have better things to do than to go on the trip."

"But, Kyoya-" Tamaki begin to say.

"I have already made up my mind, Tamaki," Kyoya said, his glasses flashing. Everyone, but Lia, flinched. "Don't pester me about it anymore." He walked off.

"I shall prepare the drinks…" Lia said, sensing the change of atmosphere in the room.

* * *

><p>"Nee-san, could you stop trying to arrange my cupboard?" Kyoya asked.<p>

"But I want to!" Fuyumi said, unfolding and refolding his clothes. "I need to practice my housewife skills, you know."

"You have maids for a reason, nee-san…" Kyoya sighed. He remembered arguing with her over the same thing over and over again. But still, his older sister never seemed to understand it. There was a knock at his room door and he said, "Come in." Lia entered, carrying a tray laden with biscuits and tea.

"Ah! Lia-chan!" Fuyumi said, dropping the piece of clothing article she held as she went over to Lia. "I see that you are doing well! At least my brother's schedule has not been torturing you anymore."

"Kyoya-sama has been kind to me these days," Lia said, smiling at Kyoya. Then, she turned her attention back to Fuyumi and said, "So have you, Fuyumi-sama. Thank you for giving me this job."

"I am glad you are happy with it," Fuyumi said. "But do just call me Yumi-chan! Or nee-san would do! I would love to have a younger sister like you!"

"Of course, Yumi-chan," Lia said, finding it a little awkward to be calling her employer that. She set the tray on the coffee table, setting the table with the small plates and teacups. "Kyoya-sama, you should come and eat."

"I have no interest in sweets, Lia," Kyoya said, typing away at his laptop.

"Kyoya-" Fuyumi begin to say.

"Kyoya, you need to eat something," Lia said, walking over to him. Fuyumi watched them, surprised at the way Lia talked to Kyoya as if they were friends or something instead of employer and employee. "You barely ate anything for lunch. Just have a short break. I am sure your work can wait for a few minutes."

"Fine," Kyoya said, getting up. "But if I get a toothache, I will make sure the dentist bill is taken from your salary."

"I am sure a couple of biscuits will not harm your teeth," Lia replied, smiling.

"I will go wash my hands then." Kyoya walked pass them to the toilet. "Nee-san, please let Lia pour the tea. After all, she is the maid here." Lia turned to see Fuyumi holding the teapot.

"Let me, Fuyumi-sama," Lia said, taking the teapot from Fuyumi. "Please sit down." Fuyumi sat down on one of the chairs and watched Lia as she poured the tea.

"Lia-chan, are you and my brother seeing each other?" Fuyumi asked. Lia stopped moving, stunned by Fuyumi's single question.

"Um… Well… we…" Lia stammered.

"Nee-san, I would prefer if you did not inquire too much into my business," Kyoya said coldly to his sister, entering the room. Both of them looked at him as he walked over to them. "Lia, could you please wait outside? I will tell you when to come in." Lia nodded, not wanting to take part in any argument. She walked off, going pass him. Kyoya reached out and grabbed hold of her arm. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. His eyes told her to trust him and somehow, she knew she could. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Father would be extremely displeased if he finds out," Fuyumi warned Kyoya, watching as he sat across from her. "You know the plans that he has for each of us. If you do as you please, you won't get a chance to surpass Yuuichi-kun at all."<p>

"I don't understand a word you are saying, nee-san," Kyoya said calmly, taking a sip from his cup of tea. "My relationship with Lia is only that of an employer and employee. She is a valuable member of my club as well. That is all that I see in her."

Fuyumi blinked, surprised with his declaration. Then, she sighed. "If that is what you say, Kyoya-kun… But I hope that you would choose her over your position in this fight. She is worth more than the Ootori inheritance. I hope you see that as well, Kyoya." When Kyoya did not say anything, Fuyumi got up and said, "I will have to go home now. Shido-san will be coming home soon."

"I will accompany you out then," Kyoya said, getting to his feet, following behind her. Lia looked at them, about to ask Kyoya what had happened. But Kyoya shook his head. He would tell her later. When they were at the door, Fuyumi realized that she had left her bag in Kyoya's room. Kyoya sighed and went back to his room to get it.

Once he had disappeared from view, Fuyumi said, "My brother did not say anything. But… I hope you know that a relationship between a commoner and an elite member is not accepted, at least not in our world, Lia-chan."

"I know…" Lia murmured, looking down at the floor. "I know we will face many difficulties if our relationship comes to light, which is why we have decided to keep it a secret. But, I do wonder if Kyoya really feels anything for me. He did not say anything to me about his feelings."

Fuyumi laughed. "My brother has been brought up with the concept where 'feelings' do not matter. Call it wrong education that our parents gave to us. But that is the way things work in our society." She reached out and clasped Lia's hands in hers as if they were sisters having a heart-to-heart talk. "I wish you all the best, Lia-chan. You will need it. Just remember that if you need advice, I will be here to give you some." Fuyumi smiled reassuringly and Lia smiled back.

"Nee-san, your bag…" Kyoya begun to say but stopped when he saw his sister and Lia smiling at each other and looking very much like close friends.

"I shall go clean up the room," Lia said, rushing past Kyoya.

"What did you talk to her about?" Kyoya asked, passing the handbag to his sister.

"Just giving her sisterly advice," Fuyumi smiled. "Since I can't advice my own brother, I may as well advice my sister."

"She isn't blood-related, nee-san…"

"I still think of her as my sister. Which reminds me, Kyoya, do take her out. When you are in a relationship with someone, it means that you go on dates with the person. If you need help, I could-"

"I know what to do, nee-san. I think you had better get going. Your husband has already left for home."

"Oh! Right! Remember what I said, Kyoya!" She stepped into the waiting limo. Kyoya watched as the car disappeared out of sight. Then, he went back towards his room.

He opened the door and stood there, seeing Lia browse through a pile of magazines that were on his table. He knew what the magazines had pictures of beaches around the world. He had purposely left them on Tamaki's table a few days earlier in order to get the idiot to approve of the beach-theme idea for the club's next event.

"Are you interested in going?" Kyoya asked, closing the door behind him as he entered the room. Lia looked at him surprised and then shut the magazine that she was looking at. She went over to the mess Fuyumi had left behind and begun to clean up.

"Fuyumi-sama needs to practice her folding skills," Lia said, laughing nervously as she folded the clothes and placed them back into their respective drawers.

"Lia…" Kyoya murmured, kneeling on the floor beside her. His hand closed over one of hers as he leaned closed. Lia could feel his breath on the side of her neck. "Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Well… I haven't been to the seaside in ages…" Lia replied. "The last time I went was when I was six… Dad wanted to attend this fireworks festival but we couldn't in the end because it rained." Kyoya could hear the slight tremble in her voice as she recalled that memory.

He sighed. "Since we have a holiday for the next few days, we will go to my family's private beach, okay?"

Lia looked at him, surprised. "But, I thought you have things to do."

"I can bring my work along." He briefly brushed his lips across hers. "Go pack your bags first and then pack mine. We will be going tomorrow."

"Alright!" Lia smiled as she rushed out of the room.

Kyoya watched her go. He sighed. Usually he did not take people's advice, but for once, his sister actually had very good advice for him. He got up and walked over to his laptop, planning out the schedule for the next few days. Somehow, he wanted to impress her more than anyone else. He thought back to what Fuyumi had said. Lia or the Ootori inheritance? He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that. He must make sure that Lia enjoyed herself for the next few days.


	18. Chapter 18: Trust Me

**Chapter 18: Trust Me**

"Wow!" Lia said, standing at the railing. The sea stretched before her, blue and clear. She had never been to a beach that was this clean and deserted before!

"We are at my family's private beach," Kyoya said, standing beside her. He had one hand on the railing. "Let's go to the house." He walked pass her and she followed behind him. His hand itched to just reach out and grab hers. But he had to restrain himself. His bodyguards were still watching him. As soon as he dismissed them, then he wouldn't need to torture himself like this.

"I shall leave you to unpack the bags," Kyoya said once they were at the door. "Also, make sure you wash the bed sheets before putting them on the beds. They probably haven't been washed since the last time Father lent it out to his clients. There should be enough food in the fridge for you to cook something up."

"What happened to the other maids and the cook?" Lia asked, surprised. Victoria, another maid in the main house, told her that the beach house would definitely have other servants as they let their clients use the house from time to time.

"I have dismissed them for the time we are here," Kyoya said, turning around. "Go get ready, Lia. The sun sets earlier here." Then, he walked off. Lia watched him go, pouting. Why did she ever fall for a guy with as many flaws as him? She walked into the house and got it ready for Kyoya.

When she had hung out the laundry, she looked at the clock and realized that it was still too early to cook dinner. She had finished the other chores and there wasn't much to do other than what Kyoya had told her to do. She walked out onto the verandah, breathing in the air. She listened to the sound of the waves and breathed in the air. She missed going to the beach. Seeing no one about, she kicked off her sandals and ran down towards the water. She ran towards and away from the waves, feeling like a child.

* * *

><p>"I do not require you to be here," Kyoya told his bodyguards. "And if I find anyone of you watching the house, I will make sure that all of you, not only the one who disobeyed me, will be fired." His bodyguards looked at each other worriedly.<p>

"But what if you are kidnapped while we aren't here, Kyoya-sama?" one of them asked. "We can't let that happen. Your father would not be pleased with us if anything were to happen to you."

"Fine then," Kyoya sighed. "Aijima and Horita may stay, but not in the house. There is a hut in the hills that overlooks this place. You can watch us from there. The rest of you MUST go home." Then, he turned around and walked off.

Kyoya let out a sigh of relief as soon as he entered the house. Somehow, it felt relaxing to be here rather than to work at home. He looked around to see where Lia was. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed that the door to the veranda was open and went outside. He smiled when he saw the small, slim figure playing alone on the beach. She looked as relaxed as he was and he felt happy inside. He went up behind her as she stood watching the waves and wrapped his arms around her waist. He murmured into her ear, "Are you happy?"

"You know I am," Lia said, resting her hands on his arms. She felt safe and at home. He kissed her cheek and they stood there like that for some time, watching the setting sun.

* * *

><p>"We will be going out tonight," Kyoya said to Lia as he sent out an email to another of the club's suppliers. He needed the materials fast in order to fully decorate the garden in the theme that the fool king wanted.<p>

"Shall I dress properly?" Lia asked. Kyoya looked up from his laptop at her before he looked back down at the laptop.

"What you are wearing now will do."

Lia looked down at her clothes (she was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt) before looking back Kyoya. "So, just dress casually and go? Where are we going anyway?"

Again Kyoya looked up at her before looking back at his laptop. "Somewhere. It shall be a surprise."

Lia huffed, putting her hands on her hips. She knew that both the times he looked at her, he was not really looking. Rather, his mind was more concentrated on his job rather than what he was telling her. She walked across the room and took the laptop from Kyoya, closing it. He looked up at her, surprised. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"Today is the last day we will be at the beach and all you have been doing for the past few days is work, work and work!" Lia said. "I insist that you stop working and just relax! You need a break. Everyone needs a break! It isn't a wonder why your sister is constantly worried about you since all you think about is work!"

"I do relax every now and then," Kyoya replied, crossing his hands across his chest. He really needed to get back to work. He still had yet to confirm the orders for seashells and fishes as well as contacting the decorators and-

"You are thinking about your work, aren't you?" Lia said, flicking a nail at his forehead. "Just relax for today. I would be right back." She walked into her room, locking his laptop into her luggage bag. He really needed to relax.

When she came back, she saw him still sitting on the chair with an absent-minded look on his face. She sighed and went over to him, dragging him up from the chair. She said, "This is supposed to be a holiday. Stop thinking about your work and just relax. Let's go into town and do some shopping. I am sure Tamaki and the others would appreciate whatever we get for them. Come on!" She dragged him out of the house, determined to make sure that he had fun for today.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't that just awesome?" Lia said, out of breath as they walked out of the haunted house. In the evening, Kyoya had suggested that they go take a look at the funfair. He needed some ideas for an upcoming school event and this funfair would be a great example of what he could do.<p>

"The costumes were a little threadbare," Kyoya said, deep in thought. "And the makeup was horrid! The ghosts themselves would be ashamed that they were meant to look like that. And some of the props-"

"Stop observing things like that," Lia said, slapping him on the arm. "We are here to have fun. Not observe the little things like that!" Then, she spotted a stall with cute-looking sweets and ran over to look at them.

Kyoya sighed and followed her. As he stood by her, letting her go crazy over the sweets, he noticed two guys staring at her. He glared at them. But they looked back at him with a challenge. He leaned down towards Lia, whispering, "Why don't you check out the games stall? I saw some cute toys that they have for prizes that I am sure Haruhi would appreciate."

"Really?" Lia said, paying the stall owner for the bag of sweets she bought. "Alright! I will be right back!" She skipped off.

Kyoya saw one of the guys heading after her but intercepted him. He said, "I would appreciate it if you would stop eyeing my girlfriend."

The guy scoffed as his friend ran up to join him. "Your girlfriend? Dude! The way you treated her spoke differently. It was as if you were siblings instead of a couple. Why? Did she rejected you when you confessed to her? Not a wonder though. Who would want a nerd like you?"

Kyoya clenched his fists. He wanted to punch the guy for what he had said. But he knew better than to make a scene in public. He had his own family's honor to look after. He couldn't risk having himself appear in the papers because of a fight over Lia. And he had to make sure his father did not find out about his relationship with Lia either way.

The guy saw Kyoya's clenched fists and mocked him, "Why don't you punch me, nerdy boy? Or do you not have the strength to do so?" When Kyoya did not say anything, the guy scoffed again, "I knew it! A nerd like you could not be with a girl like her. She is too good for you. Best you stand aside and let a man handle this job."

The guy stepped around him. But Kyoya turned him around and raised his fist. His family's honor can go to hell! This was Lia and she was everything to him! He would not hand her over to some lowlife! He was about to deliver the punch but someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to see Tachibana there, with two more of his bodyguards.

"Kyoya-sama," Tachibana said, bowing. "I think it would be best if you let me handle this small problem."

"Tachibana, I thought I told you to go home," Kyoya said, glaring at his bodyguards.

"I am sorry, Young Master. But we had to make sure that you were fine. Since both Aijima and Horita had to go home to their own families for a while, I came to protect you. The rest insisted that they come as well."

"Fine. Take care of this mess then. But don't follow me anymore. I do not need your help." He turned around and walked off, looking for Lia.

He found her at the games store, still trying to win a prize. He walked over to her, tapped her shoulder and asked her, "Hey… Are you ready to go? The main attraction is about to happen soon."

"Alright…" She murmured, looking rather disappointed. "I was aiming for the first prize. But couldn't get it. Oh well! I am sure Haruhi would be happy enough with the second prize!" She lifted up a bright pink teddy bear that she had won earlier. He smiled as he lead her towards the Ferris Wheel. Suddenly, she stopped as though she just remembered something and said, "Can you wait here for me? I nearly forgot that there was something else I needed to get! Don't worry! I won't be long!" She ran off.

Kyoya shook his head and stood there waiting for her. Then, he noticed a curious-looking stall nearby. He went over to the stall and saw various items on display. Some of the items looked like things that people would have dismissed as rubbish and some looked interesting. Something sparkled in the corner of the shop and he took a closer look. A purple heart-shaped glass pendant hung on a silver chain. He looked closer and saw swirls inside the glass.

"Love is not always perfect and it tends to confuse us, like trying to find your way through a heavy mist," he looked up to see an old lady standing behind the stall. "Sometimes, we don't see what is really in front of us until we have nearly lost it. But nevertheless, love is everlasting as long as both hearts beat as one."

"I see…" Kyoya murmured.

The old lady shook her head. "No. You don't." She lifted the pendant and held it out to him. "For you. I collect these little knick knacks from various places and find them new homes. I am sure you would have someone special enough for you to give this to. Now shoo! It's getting cold out here and I want to go home!"

"Thank you," Kyoya said, taking the pendant. "I should pay you for this." He reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

The old woman laughed. "I don't need your money! Like I said, I collect these knick knacks from various places. What was once discarded has now found a new home. My place in this fun fair is mainly to be a fortune teller! Remember, boy, love can't be bought with anything in this world, not your money or even your skills! Only your feelings can help you win the heart you desire. Now, shoo! Get going!" She flapped the piece of cloth she held at him.

Kyoya shook his head and walked back to the spot where Lia had left him. A few minutes later, she came running up to him with two Styrofoam cups. She handed one to him, smiling. She said, "It's really cold today. A cup of hot coffee should be able to keep us warm for a while." Kyoya nodded, taking a sip. He grimaced at the taste but did not say a word. After all, it was the thought that counts. He lead her towards the Ferris Wheel. He noticed a few guys staring at Lia and grabbed her hand. She looked surprised but did not say a word, just smiling and taking small sips from her cup.

Then, she noticed where he was taking her and stopped in her tracks. Kyoya looked at her, seeing the look of fright and panic on her face. He looked at the Ferris Wheel, at her, at the Ferris Wheel and then back again. Slowly he remembered why she looked so frightened. He said, "I promise to not leave you alone up there. I won't be that irresponsible." When she did not say a word, he asked her, "Do you trust me?"

Lia blinked at his question and then said, "Yes. Of course."

"Then just put aside your fear and trust me, okay?" Kyoya said, leading her towards the Ferris Wheel. Soon, they were inside one of the capsules.

"Did you enjoy today?" Lia asked, using speech to get her mind off her fear.

"Hmmm… Sort of…" Kyoya said, thinking about what had happened. "I have gathered enough information for the upcoming fair that the school will be having. People seem to be interested in 'Haunted Houses'. If we improve the quality of the costumes as well as have good actors playing the roles, I am sure it will be a hit during the festival…"

Lia sighed and then looked out the window, telling herself in her mind to not look down. Then, she muttered, "You really can't take your mind off your work, can you?" Kyoya stopped talking and looked at her. He wondered why he always made a fool of himself in front of her.

"Lia…" he murmured. She turned and he leaned close, kissing her. She leaned onto him, hands tangling in his hair as she kissed him back. In the background, fireworks begin to go off. But both of them did not notice the fireworks, too happy in their own world to care about what was happening on the outside.

* * *

><p>"Sir," Horita said as he bowed to the man behind the desk. It was the first time he had been called to the master's office. The first time in his entire life working as a bodyguard for Kyoya-sama.<p>

"Where is Kyoya?" the man asked, not looking up from the files that were spread out on the desk in front of him.

"He is on a school trip, Yoshio-sama," Horita answered, remembering what Tachibana had told him to say to anyone should he be asked such a question.

"Do not lie to me, Horita," Yoshio said, typing away on his laptop. " I know he did not go on that school trip. Tell me the truth." The threat did not need to be voiced in order for Horita to understand: tell the truth or be fired.

"I apologize for my mistake, Yoshio-sama," Horita said, bowing low. Slowly, he told Yoshio what Kyoya had been doing. _I am very sorry, Kyoya-sama_… he thought to himself.

"… I see…" Yoshio murmured, thoughtfully. "And you say he is on his way back now? Send him up to my office as soon as he returns, Horita. You may go."

"Sir," Horita bowed again as he backed out of the office. _I truly am sorry…_ he thought as he took out his phone to tell Tachibana what had happened.


	19. Chapter 19: Rebellion

**Chapter 19: Rebellion**

Horita stood near the door, ready to deliver his orders. He took in a deep breath, hoping that he would be safe. The sound of a girl laughing drifted into the house as the butler opened the door. It was followed by a male voice saying, "Cut it out! I already told you that it was a mistake!" The girl laughed some more.

Horita looked to see Kyoya enter the house with a blue line down the side of his face as well as a slight bump on his forehead. It was the first time the servants had seen Kyoya look anything but dignified as Lia teased and laughed at him. The servants covered their smiles as they heard Lia say, "I told you to put away your work and rest! See what happens when you don't listen to me? You are so clumsy! If you feel tired, you should put your work away!"

Kyoya noticed the smiles and giggles coming from the servants. He grabbed Lia and covered her mouth before she could say another word. He muttered, "Keep quiet! Say one more word and I will make sure the rest of your life will be like hell!" Lia tried to get away but he held tightly onto her.

"Sir," Horita coughed as he approached them. Like the rest of the servants, he knew that there was more to these couple. But still, they all turned a blind eye to what they saw, all not willing to report to the master of the house.

"Yes, Horita?" Kyoya said, shooting one last warning to Lia before releasing her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Your father would like to meet you," Horita replied, bowing. "He is waiting for you in his study."

"Of course," Kyoya said, frowning. He turned to Lia and said, "Take my bags to my room, you know what to do. Make sure you have my tea prepared." Then, he walked off to his father's study.

He stood outside the door, the frown still on his face. What did his father want him for? It was very rare for Yoshio to summon him unless there was something else his father expected him to achieve in order to have a share of the inheritance that his older brothers were sure to get. Kyoya took a deep breath and put on a blank expression as he knocked on the door and entered the room.

"You summoned me, father?" Kyoya asked as he stood before the desk.

There was silence as Yoshio continued with his work. Kyoya stood there, waiting patiently. His father had always loved to test the patience of people, especially his children. Finally, Yoshio put down his pen, took a picture from inside his desk and put it on the table. He looked up at his son, who returned his blank look and said, "This is the picture of Ayaka Shionji. I am sure you are familiar with her."

The last sentence was partially a question and partially a statement. Yoshio was testing his son's knowledge about the various students in Ouran High School as well as their background. Kyoya nodded, "She is the only child of a Japanese oil tycoon. Her father is determined to hand the business over to the person who marries his daughter."

"That is correct," Yoshio nodded. He looked Kyoya in the eye. "You will be engaged to Ayaka and will marry her as soon as both of you graduate from university."

Kyoya felt his insides turn cold at his father's proclamation. He looked down at the ground and clenched his fists. He felt despair at the thought of marrying Ayaka. He did not know her and was not interested in her as he was in Lia. But he needed to please his father in order to get a share in the inheritance.

Yoshio did not noticed the conflicting emotions and thoughts that was going through his son's mind and continued, "I have already spoken with Shionji-san and he has agreed to the engagement. We won't announce the engagement so soon. Perhaps once you have graduated from high school, then we would announce it. In the meantime-"

"Father," Kyoya interrupted. Yoshio looked at his youngest son, his face not betraying any of the surprise he felt. This was the first time his son had ever interrupted him. He looked intently at Kyoya, wondering what the boy had to say. Though he did have a suspicion on what it might be about.

"Father," Kyoya said again. "I refuse to go through with the engagement. I will find other ways to bring our family honour through my relationship with Tamaki Suoh. But I will not go through with this engagement." There was silence in the room and Kyoya held his father's stare.

"If this act of rebellion has something to do with that 'personal assistant' of yours," Yoshio said, leaning back in his chair. "Then, I guess we will have no choice but to let her go. And her mother. It is clear enough that both of them are being a bad influence on you."

"Fa-" Kyoya begin to say.

"Silence!" Yoshio slammed a fist on his desk. "You will go through with the engagement and you will treat Ayaka Shionji with utmost respect until your graduation. If you disobey my orders, Miss Hayasaka and her children will find themselves on the street due to the lack of jobs and income to continue staying in that house of theirs. Do I make myself clear?"

Kyoya clenched his fists but said, "Yes, Father."

"And I would prefer that you spend less time with Miss Juliana. God! She doesn't even have a father! For all we know, she and her brother are someone's illegitimate children! Listen to me well, Kyoya. She is a servant, a lower class than us and therefore should be treated that way. Our family's honour is always at risk because of the decisions that you make. Remember that, Kyoya. You are dismissed." Kyoya bowed and quickly walked out of the study.

* * *

><p>Lia smiled to herself, looking very satisfied with the amount of work she managed to accomplish within half an hour. She looked around the room, wondering what else she could do while she waited for Kyoya. She went to straightening the books on the shelves when she heard the door open and turned to see Kyoya enter.<p>

"Hey!" Lia said, putting down the things she held and going over to him. "Did the meeting with your father go well?"

"It was fine…" Kyoya muttered, not returning the smile that she gave to him. He went to sit in front of his desk. "Lia, I am tired and will be resting for the rest of the day. You can take a break too. Go home and see your family if you want."

Lia's eyes narrowed. "I know you want to work and you don't want me to disturb you!" When he did not say anything, she continued, "Fine then! Just for today I will let you work until whatever time you want since you took the day off yesterday. Just make sure you have at least 5 hours of sleep. Okay?" She walked out of the room.

Kyoya sighed as soon as the door clicked shut and rested his head on his hands. He really did feel too tired to work. His father's words echoed in his head and he pounded a fist onto his desk repeatedly to release the anger and frustration he felt. Most probably Horita was the one who spilled everything to his father. But he couldn't blame the bodyguard. He was just doing his job after all. As what Kyoya should have been doing instead of letting his emotions get out of control.

Tomorrow, he would go back to his duty: the obedient youngest Ootori son. He would try to trick his father into thinking he had submitted to his will. Sooner or later, Yoshio would not be too bothered with what he decides to do and he could go back to going out with Lia.

"The things you make me do…" Kyoya murmured to himself.


	20. Chapter 20: Not A Fairy Tale

Ohayo, minna-san! ^^

Sorry for the late update. Thanks so much to those who have commented/reviewed/followed/favorited the fic! All that you guys have done has been very encouraging for me!

Anyway, hope you will enjoy this update!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Not a Fairy Tale<strong>

Lia smiled as she walked towards Kyoya's room. She saw not a single light on in the room and knew that he was still asleep. She thought of a prank to play on him and planned to apologize for yesterday. If he was still upset about it, that is. She knocked on the door and entered. Her hand searched the wall for the light switch and turned it on.

She stared in surprise at the empty, tidied bed. It was as if no one had ever slept in the bed. She walked out of the room and stopped a maid who was exiting a room further down from Kyoya's. She asked, "Did you see Kyoya-sama?"

The maid nodded. "He left the room and hour earlier. I think may be on his way to school now."

"Oh… Thank you…" The maid smiled and walked off.

Lia frowned. Kyoya got up an hour earlier? Now that would be interesting. Most probably he did not sleep at all the night before. She shrugged and went to get ready for school. She doubted that there would be a car outside waiting to bring her to school. She sighed. First day of school and she needed to tire herself out. There must be some kind of record for that.

* * *

><p>"Lia-chan is late…" Hunny remarked as he stuffed another cookie into his mouth.<p>

Kyoya barely looked up at that comment. Tamaki, however, started going on about how important punctuality is and so forth. Haruhi was too busy dealing with the twins that she ignored him. Though, Kyoya was sure that she was thinking that he, Tamaki, was a fool.

"Let's unlock the doors," Kyoya said. "We can't wait any longer for Lia. Our clients come first."

The twins nodded as they stood near the doors. As soon as everyone else had taken their positions, the twins unlocked the doors and ran to join them. They were in their positions by the time the doors swung open and the sound of girls squealing and giggling floated into the room.

Kyoya plastered a smile on his face as he got ready to play the plan he had. He was very sure that the plan would go well and he would, once again, foil the plans of his father. He got up the moment he saw his future fiancée enter the room. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>Lia ran towards the music room. She was late and she knew it. But she glanced down at her watch anyway and grimaced when she saw the time. Her class teacher had held her back and given her a rather long lecture on why it was important to improve her grades even though she was only a scholarship student.<p>

She was glad when the teacher was finally done with the lecture and had let her go. But now, she wondered whether she should be glad as she was very sure Kyoya and Tamaki would be waiting to give her a lecture of their own. She was near the club when she spotted her friends. They stood as a group in a corner, giggling and talking excitedly. They stopped as soon as they saw her and ran over to her.

"Lia, did you know? Did you know? Did you know?" Kiyoko asked. She looked as though she was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I doubt she does!" Midori retorted. "Even Tamaki did not know about it and he and Kyoya are supposedly the best and closest of friends." Then, she and Kiyoko started arguing about what Tamaki should know and shouldn't. Eri and Eiko occasionally contributed their own opinions.

Lia frowned, wondering what they were talking about. But then, she remembered that she had her club meeting to go for and excused herself, running towards the club room. She entered and then stopped in her tracks. She stared at the scene in front of her. Not at the sandy, beach theme the entire room had been turned into. Not at the sight of Hunny stuffing his face with coconut flavored candy or the twins dumping a crab down Tamaki's costume.

She stared at the sight of Kyoya smiling at a very pretty-looking girl with his hands covering hers. The girl was talking and blushed when Kyoya said something to her. Then, she said something back to him and the both of them laughed. As if feeling her eyes on him, Kyoya looked away from the girl and at Lia. Both their eyes met across the room, over the heads of the thirty plus girls that were in the room. They watched each other and Lia felt tears gather in her eyes.

Then, she turned around and fled from the room. She ran as fast as she could, not bothered about where she was going. Knowing that most of the students would have already gone home for the day or be elsewhere, she entered a classroom that was empty and crawled underneath the teacher's desk. She hugged her knees to her as she cried, burying her face in her lap to muffle the sound.

She felt as though her entire heart was ripped out from her chest and all that was left behind was a huge black hole. How could he do that to her? All this time, had he been playing with her? Toying with her emotions? Was he laughing at her every time she said that she loved him? Had he been with that girl all this while and now he was only showing his true colours to her?

She wished that he had run out to her, to explain himself. But she knew that he wouldn't. After all, this was not a fairy tale. She was not Cinderella or any of the other princesses and he was obviously not Prince Charming. This was the world of the rich and powerful. She had no right to even enter this place. Maybe this was him teaching her a lesson as he had always done.

She felt her phone vibrate and jumped, knocking her head on the desk above her. She rubbed the injured spot as she answered the phone, grimacing at the pain. She heard her brother's voice come over the phone and was pretty sure he was in trouble again and wanted her to help him explain things to their mother. She partially listened to the conversation but then stopped when he mentioned their mother.

"What?" She said, jumping and knocking her head on the desk again. She did not waste time to rub the sore spot as she crawled out, picked up her bag and ran as though her live depended on it. "Where are you?" Her brother told her and then she cancelled the call, slipping her phone into her pocket as she ran towards the exit.

On her way out, she accidentally bumped into someone coming out of a car. She mumbled an apology but barely looked at who it was she had bumped into. She needed to get to her mother's side. Her mother needed her now.

* * *

><p>"No, if I wanted you to do that, I would have told you so," Mr Suoh growled, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he typed out an email to a managing director over in America. The voice on the other end of the line protested but Mr Suoh cut him off, "I don't care if you have to redo the entire room! Just do it the way we planned it! If it is not perfect and according to the client's plans, we will lose not only this contract but many more!" He slammed down the phone and then hit the send button.<p>

He rested his head on his hands and wondered how his son was doing. It had been some time since he had last talked to Tamaki. He was sure his mother would have kept up with his son more than him since her schedule for everyday was mostly free time, free time and more free time. Maybe he should plan a dinner just for him and Tamaki.

At that moment, the phone on his desk rang. He groaned and hoped that it wasn't the same contractor calling him back. He did not want to change the plans that had been approved by the client. But it was obvious enough that the contractor was insistent on having his own way. Maybe he should just fire the contractor and assign another one to the project in order to save the headache. He picked up the phone and listened as his secretary told him that there was someone here to see him.

Mr Suoh frowned. Was it his mother that was here to see him? She did occasionally drop by to 'visit' him. Though the visits never did end on a happy note most of the time. He told his secretary to send the person in as he straightened his tie and adjusted his suit a little. He heard a knock on the door and sat straight in his chair as the door opened. He opened his mouth to say a formal greeting but stopped when he saw the man who entered the room.

He had not seen his best friend in years as the man had been working overseas. Though, they had kept in contact by talking over the phone. There were more wrinkles on his face and his blonde hair looked more silver than the gold it once was. But his ice blue eyes had the same mischievous glint as the last time they had seen each other.

"Hi, Yuzuru Suoh," the man grinned. "Missed me?"

"Of course I did!" Mr Suoh said, getting to his feet. "How are you doing, Matthew Summers?"


	21. Chapter 21: Home

Hey, people! Wanna let you know that the fic will be ending soon (probably 3-4 chapters more)...

Partially sad and partially happy about it... :S

Anyway, thanks so much for the comments! Really appreciate them as they have managed to get me through the times I have had writer's block.

Thank you, skyfire.k-rainwhisper.s, for the long comments. Hope you will be able to complete what you are writing! ^^ Ganbatte!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Home<strong>

The door crashed open and the occupants of the room nearly jumped out of their skin at the loud sound. One of them relaxed when they saw who the intruder was. Lia panted as she walked into the room, her eyes darting from the faces of the various people in the room before coming to settle on the face of the woman lying down in the bed.

"How is she?" Lia asked, her heart nearly breaking when she saw the wires and tubes that were connected to her mother and to other machines.

"She will be fine, sister," James said, placing a hand on her shoulder. But Lia shrugged off his hand, looking at him coldly.

"I was not asking you that question," Lia said to him coldly. She looked at the nearest doctor and asked, "How is she?"

"She will be fine," the doctor replied. "We are waiting for the results of her blood test to come back before we can tell you anything. So far, I would say she is overworked and would require to rest. She is just tired and perhaps not eating well."

"Of course," Lia replied. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded and smiled before walking out, the rest of the nurses and doctors following him out. She waited until the door closed before turning and going to the bed, sitting on the chair that was there. She picked up her mother's hand and stroked it, feeling guilty at the thought that she may have been the cause of her mother's collapse.

James watched her, unsure of what to say. Finally, he said, "The doctors don't think it is anything serious… She should be discharged by tomorrow. Why don't you go back to your job?"

"And leave you to look after her?" Lia spat, looking at her brother coldly. "You can't even look after yourself! What makes you so sure I will leave you to look after mother? Why don't you go back to work? That is if you even have a job!"

James stared at her, shocked at what she had said. Then, the shock was replaced by anger. He said, "Just because I can't look after myself well does not mean that I won't be able to look after mother. Have you ever thought that if you hadn't gone to that stupid high school that she wouldn't have collapsed? She slaved her butt off just so that you could go to that fancy high school and have the 'dream' life that is so much better than ours! Since you think yourself so competent in looking after her, I will leave you to it then!"

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he did so. Lia glared at the door and then turned back to look at her mother. _Men!_ She seemed to be having problems with them today. First, Kyoya and now James.

_ Kyoya…_ she thought, burying her head into her hands. Her heart ached at the thought of him. He betrayed her. Just like how her father had betrayed her. Men… They just couldn't be trusted. They always loved to abandon her in her time of need.

She looked back up at her mother, stroking the hair back from her face. Since when did she have so many gray strands of hair? Since when did she have so many wrinkles on her face? Lia murmured, "I am sorry… Maybe it is time for me to wake up from this fairy tale now." She covered her mouth as she sobbed for her mother, for her father. But most of all for Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"When did you arrive?" Yuzuru asked as he poured a cup of tea for his friend.<p>

"About an hour ago," Matthew replied. "It's good to see the school is still as it was before. I vaguely recall you saying that you wanted to remake it and get rid of all the ancient furniture."

"That is true," Yuzuru laughed. "But I find that all the antique furniture can bring back nostalgic memories." Then, his expression became serious. "Why are you here, Matthew? I know you well enough to know this visit is for pleasure."

There was silence for a while before Matthew finally said, "I am here to bring my family back home with me."

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" someone shouted. But it was too late and the sound of glass falling to the ground and breaking could be heard.<p>

Kyoya barely registered the burning sensation as the pot of hot tea soaked through his uniform and onto his skin. Haruhi looked up at him with a slightly stunned expression on her face and Kyoya could guess what she was thinking. He could feel the eyes of everyone on his back. It was the first and only time that he was so clumsy in front of everyone.

"Clean up the mess, Haruhi," Kyoya said, turning around. He bowed to the customers and said, "I am sorry for this temporary disturbance. Please continue what you are doing." He hurried off to the changing room, pulling off his shirt and jacket, tossing them aside as he dug through his second locker for the spare uniform he kept there. He heard the door open but did not need to look to know who was there. There were very few elite who had the constant smell of cakes and cookies on them.

"Kyo-chan," Hunny said, softly. "Are you alright? Did something happen between you and Lia-chan?"

"It's nothing, Hunny-senpai," Kyoya said, buttoning his shirt. "Please return to what you were doing. The customers are waiting."

"Alright…" Hunny said quietly, leaving the room.

Kyoya threw his jacket over one shoulder and closed his locker. He stood there, with one hand on the locker, for a while. Then, he leaned his head on the locker. What was wrong with him? What was this feeling of doom that he was getting?

* * *

><p>Yuzuru watched Matthew, trying to see whether there was any hint that what his friend had just said was a joke. But there was no such thing. His friend looked serious about what he had said. Yuzuru took a sip from his cup of tea before he finally asked, "Are you sure that is wise, Matt? You know what would happen if you bring Hayasaka-san and your children back with you. Don't let the same thing happen to them as what is happening to my son."<p>

"But, Yuzuru, you see…" Matthew said quietly, his eyes on the floor. "I have received my mother's permission to bring them home with me." Finally he looked up, his eyes meeting with Yuzuru. "I did it… After years of patience and labour, I finally did it. I can bring them home with me!"


	22. Chapter 22: Reality

I know it is a very short chapter... Gomen gomen...

Anyway, enjoy! (or not... :S)

And thanks so much for your reviews/comments!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Reality<strong>

Lia took a deep breath, her hand on the door to Kyoya's room. She had returned back to the Ootori mansion late after she had taken her mother home. She remembered what the doctor had said after the results of the tests had come back. The only thing she understood from the time she saw the doctor's sad expression was that her mother's heart had some problems and that she would need a new heart.

She leaned her head on the door, her body and soul feeling so tired. She did not have the money to pay for such an operation and had therefore refused the doctor's offer to put her mother's name on the waiting list. Whatever money she had saved for the month, she had taken out of her bank account to pay for her mother's hospital bill. The remaining went to the cab fare to take her mother home.

Lia sighed. Maybe she should just give up her pointless dream of staying on in Ouran High School. She needed the money to help her family now that her mother should not be working. Her brother most probably lost his job already, so there was no point depending on him for anything.

She would hand in a letter to the headmaster of the school by the end of the month. She had managed to pay three months' worth of school fees. Maybe she could get back at least a portion of what she paid. She would keep her job in the Ootori household until she could find a better paying job. Hopefully Kyoya won't make her life more difficult as it already is.

She pushed open the door and walked into the room. She noticed the piles of clothes on the floor and realized that Fuyumi had most probably visited while she was not in and left the mess behind. She ignored the person that set at the desk and went around gathering, folding and putting away the clothes.

Finally, she was done and got ready to leave the room. Her hand was reaching out for the doorknob when Kyoya grabbed her arm and stopped her. She did not turn around. She could not and would not look at him now. Not after what he had done to her. They stood there like that for a few minutes, neither saying a word. Finally, Lia got tired and tried to tug her arm from his grasp. But that only made him tighten his hold a little.

"What do you want?" Lia asked him, breaking the silence.

"I want to talk with you," Kyoya replied.

"What else is there for you to say to me?" Lia asked, feeling her tears gather in her eyes. "You already made your point today. I am nothing to you. Just a joke, a practice dummy in order for you to get the bigger prize."

"Lia, let me explain."

She turned to face him, a tear slipping from her eye and rolling down her face. Kyoya was stunned at the sight of her tear. He did not know what to do. As for Lia, her heart felt empty. But her soul felt angry at him. "What else do you need to explain? You broke my heart! You made me feel like a fool. Was that why all that time you never once told me your feelings for me? I was always the one saying 'I love you'. And I meant every single word. Every single action. But you… You lied. You cheated. You destroyed me!"

She looked down at the floor as her tears fell, one after another. She felt angry at herself for crying in front of this man who did not deserve her tears, her honest feelings. She continued, "Thank you, Kyoya-sama, for showing me the vast difference there is between the two of us. For showing me how things are so easy, simple and fun when one is an elite. Thank you for taking care of me even if I was only your plaything, even if I was worth nothing more to you than trouble."

She wretched her arm out of his grasp and turned to go. He reached out and grabbed her again, turning her around and pressing her against the door. She glared at him, about to shout something at him. But he covered her mouth with his before she could say another word. He could not say the words. It was not how he was brought up to do: spilling his emotions and inner feelings to people. He just could not do that. He hoped that the kiss would be enough to tell his feelings to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, wanting to draw her close.

Lia felt herself give in to the kiss. Her tears ran down her face as she did so. She loved him. She loved the way he looked out for her and kept her out of trouble. She loved the strength he had in his arms that told her he would hold her up when she was down, that would keep her safe. She loved his clumsy self that he kept hidden from everyone else but her. His playful side. Everything about him, she loved.

The image of him laughing with that girl in the afternoon flashed into her mind. She heard their laughter again and remembered herself. She struggled and tried to push him away. But he was too strong. In the end, she stomped down on his foot and he released her, stumbling away to clutch his foot.

She looked at him. At the man who had been her first love. Their time together, like the kiss, had been sweet and like a dream for her. But her mother needed her now and she could not be that fairy tale princess. Those kind of dreams were for girls who had all the time and money in the world for themselves. Not for people like her.

"Don't you ever play with me again…" she said to him as she turned and left the room, closing the door on him and her fairy tale dream.


	23. Chapter 23: Apologize

**Chapter 23: Apologize**

"Kyo-chan…?" Kyoya jerked out of his thoughts and looked down to see Hunny standing next to him with a sleepy expression on his face.

"Yes, Hunny?" Kyoya said, straightening the pile of papers on the table. He had some things he needed to finalize as well as the upcoming family party that he needed to plan. His father may not approve of him 'meddling' in family affairs as they were his elder brothers' responsibilities. But he did not care. He just needed a way to get back into his father's favour and maybe try to convince his father that he did not want that engagement.

"Kyo-chan, did something happen to you?" Hunny asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you seem very distracted today… And are you fighting with Lia-chan? Cause both of you are not talking with each other anymore…"

Kyoya just stared at Hunny, not sure of what to say. He could feel the eyes of the other Host Club members on them as well. After a while, Mori came over and picked up Hunny. Hunny begin to protest but then Mori said, "Mitsukuni, your cakes are waiting for you." Hunny smiled and allowed himself to be carried away.

Kyoya sighed and then turned around to look at everyone else who quickly went back to what they were doing. Then, he looked back at his work. The words begin to swim before his eyes. He took off his glasses and placed them on the table, rubbing his eyes. He had not slept well ever since the fight.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He noted the caller id and he picked up the call. He walked out of the room as he did so, wondering why this person was calling him.

* * *

><p>"A pity you were not able to meet them…" Yuzuru said as he and Matthew walked around school grounds. Matthew wanted to have a look at the place that he and Yuzuru had grown up in. Somehow, it made him nostalgic.<p>

"I am in no hurry," Matthew said, smiling. "I am sure I will be able to meet them soon." Yuzuru just smiled, his mind going to his beloved, who was in France. He wondered when his mother would be like Matthew's, willing to accept Tamaki and Anne-Sophie.

"Ah! I remember this place!" Matthew said. "None of the music rooms were used back then. When we wanted to skip class, we would actually come here to hide. Are they still empty as they were back then?"

"Some of the clubs use the rooms now," Yuzuru replied. Then, he remembered the thing that he had wanted to tell Matthew. "My son has opened a club of his own not too long ago. Why don't we stop by? I have heard that they are quite popular, especially among the girls."

"Just like you were back in the day," Matthew grinned.

"Probably a lot more popular than I am! Those boys managed to garner more fans than I have been able to."

"Are you jealous then? If I remember correctly, you and quite a few others would compare on who got the most fans. And you would always win."

Yuzuru shrugged. "What can I say? I am good at impressing girls." Then, he and Matthew laughed. Matthew missed talking with his friend like this. It was good to see that neither he nor his friend had ever changed.

"We are nearly there," Yuzuru said. "I am sure you would be impressed with my son's work."

They were close to the door to Music Room 3 when the doors suddenly burst open. They blinked and stopped in their tracks as a young lady came out. They heard a voice call out, "Lia-chan! Come back! Kyo-chan, you should apologize!" The lady stormed pass them, ignoring the voice that called her. Then a very short boy, dressed in the middle school uniform, came out after her, calling her to stop. He held a bunny soft toy in his hands as he called after her.

He stopped when he saw Yuzuru and Matthew, eyes growing wide as he bowed low in respect. Behind him, more boys dressed in middle school uniform came out, stopping in their tracks and bowing. Yuzuru looked over at Matthew and saw that he was looking in the direction that the young lady disappeared. Obviously Matthew just found his daughter and once again she slipped through his fingers.

* * *

><p>Kyoya returned to the room after answering the phone call and sat down to do his work. At that moment, Lia appeared in the room. She saw him and looked away, going into the private changing room to place her things there. Then, she reappeared and greeted the other members of the club cheerfully. Then, she stood in front of Kyoya's desk, waiting for him to give to her the list of music for today.<p>

"Why are you standing here?" he asked. He had totally forgot about what he was supposed to have done.

"The music list," she answered. "I can't play for the clients if I don't know what songs you want."

"I have not finished compiling them yet," he said, mentally kicking himself for forgetting. "Go help Haruhi prepare the snacks and drinks."

"Of course… Kyoya-sama…" she murmured, bowing like a servant bowing to respect her master. Then, she walked off.

"Are Kyo-chan and Lia-chan fighting?" Hunny asked, the fork still in his mouth. He looked up at Mori with questions in his eyes. Mori, however, looked over his head at Kyoya, who seemed to be glaring at Hunny for asking such a question.

"Eat your cake, Mitsukuni." was all Mori said. "The customers will be here soon." Hunny pouted but returned to his cakes.

In the kitchen, Lia helped Haruhi with preparation of the tea and snacks. They were both quiet as they worked. Lia deep in her thoughts. Her mind kept on replaying the smile between Kyoya and the girl. She hated them. Hated him the most. He just played with her as though she had no feelings. She had not been able to sleep well since then. Her thoughts were so full of jealousy as well as concern for her mother. She reached in the pocket of her uniform to touch the letter that was inside. She had yet to hand the letter in.

"I will go out with these first," Haruhi said. Lia nodded and watched as she left.

She continued to pour water into the other teapots. One hand held the kettle while the other took out the letter from her pocket. She had spent the entire night composing the letter. All that was left for her to do was to hand it in. She sighed, her future as a low-class servant seemed to be coming true. With no education, how was she going to advance at all in the world? The letter suddenly felt heavy in her hand. She closed her eyes as she placed the hand holding the letter on the kitchen counter.

"Watch out!" a voice said, knocking aside her hand as she nearly placed it on the puddle of boiling water that had formed from the teapot that she had overfilled. She dropped both the letter she held and the kettle on the floor.

"I am so sorry!" she said, bowing. She glanced up to see Kyoya glaring at her.

"Can't you watch what you are doing?" Kyoya growled at her, angrily. "Every time you are left alone, you mess things up! Don't you know that every single mistake you make reflects badly on the club?" The club members gathered at the doorway, eyes wide as they watched the scene unfolding before them.

"Reflects badly on the club?" Lia echoed, becoming angry too. "Don't you mean reflects badly on you? You just want to please your new girlfriend! If this is a business for you, don't you think you should separate business from pleasure?"

"What right do you have to say that to me?"

"What right? Oh! I think I have the right! Considering how much of a liar and a cheat you are! You can't even tell me the truth! I doubt even your friends outside there know about the true you!"

"The truth is what you chose to believe! Which is clear enough that you don't believe in anything at the moment!" He noticed the others at the entrance and glared at them. They disappeared as soon as they saw his glare. Kyoya sighed and closed his eyes awhile before opening them again. He calmed himself, remembering that this wasn't the time and place to explain to her what was going on. He said, "We will discuss this later."

"No! We will discuss this now!"

"This not the time and place for such a discussion!"

"Why? Are you that afraid of losing face in front of your friends because you are with me? Were you really playing with me all along? I love you, Kyoya Ootori! What about you? What do you think about me?"

There was silence as he looked at her and she at him. He wanted to tell her. But the words. They seemed to be stuck in his throat. After a few seconds of silence, she said, "Coward." She walked pass him, tears streaming down her face. She emerged in the clubroom to the worried looks on the club members' faces. They had not heard the last part of the argument and were shocked to see her crying.

Hunny stepped forward, wanting to ask her what was wrong. But Lia turned away from them, running out of the club doors. Hunny called after her, asking her to come back. At that moment, Kyoya emerged from the kitchen and Hunny told him to apologize to Lia. But he did not make any move to go after her. So, Hunny and the others ran out after her and that was when they bumped into Tamaki's father, Yuzuru, and Matthew.


	24. Chapter 24: Breaking

Sorry for the super long wait between chapters! *bows*

Thank you for your patience and here is the next chapter. Will be ending the fic soon. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Breaking<strong>

"Father, it is good to see you," Tamaki said, sitting down once he had finished serving the tea. "I did not think that you would be interested in visiting my club."

"I have to check up on you once in awhile," Mr Suoh replied. "Besides, my friend wanted to visit this place. He was a student here as well. This is Matthew Summers, chairman of Summer Corporation."

"Mr Summers, I hope you find our club accommodating," Tamaki said, bowing a little.

When Mr Summers did not reply, Mr Suoh said, "I am sure Matthew has some things on his mind at the moment. Tell me, Tamaki, how has the club been doing?"

Tamaki laughed. "If you are asking me about the profits of the club, you are better off asking Kyoya. Kyoya is in charge of the accounts for the club. But from what I can see, the club is doing quite well, Father. Isn't that right, Kyoya?" When there was no reply, everyone turned to look at Kyoya, who was sitting in a corner. He held a clipboard in his hand and a pen. But everyone could see his mind was not on the accounts.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki hissed. Kyoya blinked and realized everyone was looking at him. He looked at Tamaki blankly. Tamaki hissed, "The profits of the club. How has it been?"

"Ah!" Kyoya said. "I apologize." He bowed. "My mind was on the problem that one of our members had caused. Yes. Our club has been doing well. We have several events planned. I will send the proposals to your office soon, Mr Suoh."

He hoped his blunder did not make Mr Summers think ill of him. After all, the earlier call he had received was from his eldest brother. Apparently his father had need of him to improve the Ootori family's relationship with Mr Summers. Kyoya hoped that by improving the relationship, he may have a chance to convince his father to call the engagement off.

"That is good. That is good," Mr Suoh said. Suddenly, Mr Summers stood up. He said, "I am sorry. But I have somewhere to be." Mr Summers turned and left, not waiting for any formal farewells. Mr Suoh looked shocked and stood up, following Mr Summers.

"Well, that was an interesting encounter," Kaoru said. "Though…"

"I feel bored now…" both he and Hikaru said at the same time. They both turned and walked off. Hunny and Mori followed Haruhi into the kitchen while Kyoya turned back to his laptop.

Sensing something was a little off about his friend, Tamaki asked, "What is with you today? First you scold Lia and made her cry. Now, you daydream while we are entertaining important people!"

"I am not feeling too well today, Tamaki," Kyoya simply said, not really paying attention to his friend. He turned his attention to his work, typing away on his laptop. He had proposals to send out and details for an upcoming event to finalize. He had no time to be getting down on his knees, begging his friend for forgiveness for being rude.

"Alright then…" Tamaki said, going out of the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Kyoya stopped his typing. He pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the oncoming headache. He wanted to go after Lia, needed to go after her. Seeing her tears, it broke his heart. But he could not comfort her. He did not know how many people his father had placed to keep an eye on him. He did not want to risk putting Lia in anymore trouble. He knew of Miss Hayasaka's illness and knew Lia would need the job she currently had in order to pay for the medical bills (his father had forbidden hi from helping them out).

"Lia…" he murmured, his voice full of need and longing for her.

* * *

><p>"Oh man… It's raining…" a girl said as the group of them approached the school entrance.<p>

"Would you like to share an umbrella with me?" Hitoshi asked, smiling charmingly.

"Sakura, I have an extra umbrella you could borrow!" a friend of the girl said before she could reply.

"Maybe another time, Hitoshi-kun," the girl said, accepting the umbrella from her friend and going off. Hitoshi grinned and winked at the girl when she turned around to look at him.

He walked across the road towards the park. His house was on the other side of the park. He thought about what a wonderful day it was, even though it was raining. Then, he spotted a girl sitting at a bench in the rain with no umbrella or raincoat. He wondered who would be so dumb as to do that when he noticed the school uniform the girl wore.

"Lia?" he said, approaching the girl. She looked up at him and Hitoshi could see that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She leapt up and ran towards him. He dropped the umbrella as he hugged the girl tightly. She cried into his shoulder as though her heart was breaking.

The only thing he could do for her was stroke her hair and wait for the crying to stop. He knew that the source of her heartache was Kyoya. But he wondered what the guy could have done to break Lia's heart this badly. From the signs he had read, he was sure that Kyoya had very strong, genuine feelings for Lia as Lia had for him. It was impossible Kyoya would have cheated on Lia unless… Unless their social status was what was tearing them apart.

Finally, he felt Lia calm down and push away from him a little. Hitoshi released her and asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Lia replied. "I want to forget it." She looked up at him, tears threatening to spill down her face.

"Alright then," Hitoshi sighed. He picked up his umbrella. "Come, I will escort you home. I can't leave you alone in your current condition." They turned to go and Hitoshi grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. Just as what he had done when they were little and Lia had lost her father and needed someone to depend on.

* * *

><p>Lia walked along, numb to what was going on around her. After she had cried her heart out, it felt as though she was now empty, void of any feelings and emotions. She let Hitoshi lead her, uncaring already.<p>

"We are here," Hitoshi said after awhile. She looked up to see her house.

"Thank you…" she mumbled, letting go of his hand. But she did not walk in, just stared at the house.

Hitoshi sighed. "I will walk you in. I may as well say hi to oba-san while I am here." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the front door and into the house.

When they were inside, Lia removed her shoes and went in, not noticing that Hitoshi had paused at the door, looking at something on the ground. She entered the living room, her eyes on the ground and said, "I am back…"

"Oh! Lia-chan!" Lia looked up when she heard the happiness in her mother's tone. The past few days, her mother had sounded weak and tired. This was the first time she sounded so happy. She noticed that there was someone else in the room with her mother. At first, she noticed the expensive suit that the man wore before she noticed the face of the person.

"Father?" she said.


End file.
